And Injustice For All 2
by cw2k
Summary: This is the sequel to the first story. Chris and Melody returns. This is the comic version of the game. Story will begin a week after Injustice 2's release.
1. Introduction

And injustice For All 2

Introduction

CW2K comes to you again with And injustice For All 2. This will take place directly after injustice, where Regime Superman was defeated by Prime Superman. It turns out that there's a new group called The Society. Chris and his new partner, Melody, were called upon by the Homefront Warriors to discover The Society's plans,but they'll end up in a intense warfare unaware that a new threat arises.

CW2K: Injustice 2 will be available May 16. A week afterward, I will get started with this new sequel.


	2. Words From Brainiac

And Injustice For All 2

 _ **"Savior. Monster. Guardian. Vigilante . The preservation of life - so often the justification for taking it. Humans, elevating those that keep guard, until they watch too close, and the so-called "hero", condoning the very act he would condemn. Transgressions of the past shape actions to come, as "offspring" turns to "adversary". Yesterday's loss leads to madness, and "god" becomes "tyrant", becomes "outcast", becomes dust. As factions dissolve and form, and lust for power enslaves all... such folly and futility in the grand design. Curious how lines once cleanly defined become blurred. Perhaps it is time for them to be... REDRAWN.**_

 _ **-Brainiac**_


	3. Chapter 1: Two Speeding Bullets, Pt 1

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 1: Two Speeding Bullets, Pt. 1

"It didn't have to be this way." It was Superman, former High Counselor in his orange prison outfit as seen at the end of Injustice's story mode. He is inside a glass cell of some kind.

""This war, all the pain, all the lives lost, I think... I think it could've been different. If only you've just been a friend..."

"I'm not to blame for the blood on your hands, Clark."

"You sanctimonious... I'm supposed to be the alien. Why are you incapable of human response? I regret... a lot of what happened. But not all of it. I don't regret what I was trying g to do for the people of this planet and what we could have achieved together, Bruce. But, no. Lois gone. Our son gone. Our city... and you turned your back on me. You judged me. You saw the worst in me. You fought me. Well, congratulations. You won. The world is yours now."

"I don't want the world. I only want to repair what you tore apart."

"And you want to do that? Restore the world to what it was? Rebuild the broken status quo? Give them back their petty squabbles over land and religion and money? I don't doubt you can. A mind like yours could easily shape the world, but Batman's vision for the world? That would be terrifying, and no one is left who would tell you the truth. Alfred is gone. All of your Robins are gone. Dick. Tim. Jason. Damian. You failed them all."

"Good-bye, Clark."

Batman turned and walked away before Superman continued.

"That's it. Go. Turn your back on me again! Hide behind your little Bruce Wayne mask. Convince them you're the one to lead. But you and I know the truth! Once you take the reins, you will never return the world to the people. You will always seek ultimate control. Because in the end, you're just a scared child still trying to stop two bullets!"

Outside, a young woman with a blonde double pigtail with red on the lower right and blue on the lower left. She wears a red open jacket with a red bustier to match along with red pants as well, red on the right and black on the left. all made of leather. She also has a black mask around her eyes and a pair of bike goggles. This is Harley Quinn.

"Ouch. That line about a scared child trying to stop two bullets. Cold. Cupcake? I actually had two cupcakes. You'll never guess what happened.

"You ate one," said Batman.

"You truly are the the world's greatest detective.

"Look, Bats, Superman snapped a long time ago. That's my professional opinion. And what he said in there..."

"Was absolutely right."

"Huh?"

"The world is unstable. If we don't shape it, other forces will. Nature abhors a vacuum. And the world be better but that can't be done by me alone. I can see my... shortcomings"

"Yeah. That's pretty obvious."

"We'll need to work closely to world leaders, but we'll need our own council. And Harley..."

Harley gets on her bike and puts on her goggles. "It's ok. I know what you're going to ask. You've lost so many people close to you. I've been thinking about it for a while. I won't change my look or my identity. We'll need to be equals. I won't be anyone's sidekick."

Before Batman could say anything, Harley put her finger to his lips. She revs the bike's engine.

"I have a phone call to make, then I'll decide if you can call me Robin." She rides away, leaving Batman alone in smoke exhaust. Harley went The Quiver, which was the home of Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, now Harley's home.

"Harleen, is that you?"

"Yep, it's me. I'm... It's Lucy's birthday, right?"

"You should know. Do you want to speak to her?"

"You think that's a good idea?"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard nearby, setting the alarm.

"I'll have to call you back. An alarm is going off."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's loud but it's not very specific."

"Quinzel, I am Director Waller. You crimes against..." Walker comes with armed guards.

"Whaaat?"

"I said..."

"It's no good. That was a really big explosion! Unless your actual voice is just a high-pitched whine, I got nothing!"

"Flag, take her.

"Whoa, whoa! Ok, I didn't want to do this but I've been working on my archery in here... a lot! If you can just wait while I pick up that now and some arrows, then wait a bit longer while I put this arrow on a string bit, then stand super still while I aim at you... well, there's like a 50/50 chance that you could be in real trouble, mister."

Turn around, hands behind your back..."

Harley pressed a button on her bikes left handle.

"Don't be stupid!"

Harley was on her bike, making her escape. She gets in contact with Batman.

"Bats, it's Harley. A whole lot of people with a whole lot of guns are to take me some..."

Before she finished, an explosion caused Harley to fly off her bike.

"HARLEY!"

Inside the Pentagon...

Harley woke up, finding herself strapped to a cot.

"Ah, you're finally with us."

"My head hurts..."

"Yea, we attached a explosion to your brain stem that's gonna ache a bit."

"Quinzel," said Waller." Batman may have forgiven for your past crimes, but the United States government has not. Welcome to the Suicide Squad!"

Harley sees many members, two of them are Captain Cold (Leonard Snart), Deadshot (Floyd Lawton).The rest is some bat creature, a Doomsday lookalike, a Dick Tracy wannabe and many others I don't know nor care for. Captain Cold and Deadshot are the only ones I know. And now Harley is their new member... well, kind of, maybe...


	4. Chapter 2: Two Speeding Bullets, Pt 2

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 2: Two Speeding Bullets, Pt. 2

Another Earth

"Don't take another step!"

"Connor Lance-Queen," announced Kent Nelson, also known as Doctor Fate. "You've grown. You were but a baby when I brought you here. I need to speak with your parents."

Instead he got a arrow with a red top perfectly between the eyes. Good thing he was wearing a helm.

"Right."

Inside the house is Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow and his wife, Dinah Lance aka Black Canary. Fate visits them.

"Doctor Fate."

"Dinah Lance, Oliver, please ask your son to shooting me in the head.

There were 6 arrows on the back of his helm. "Good grouping," said Oliver. "In his defense, it makes a shining target."

Nelson took off his helm. "This is the helmet of date. It is not a "shiny target". It holds untold power."

"It also holds a number of sucker arrows," Dinah replied. "What do you want?"

"I... I have struggled with my actions. I know I was wrong to bring you back to this universe. I was wrong to save you. The helmet grew... heavier. I worked against fate."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Black Canary was supposed to die." Fate rushed to Dinah, but got the Canary Cry instead. The scream is similar to Sindel of Mortal Kombat. Fate was blown out of the house. Hope they have insurance. Oliver shot a arrow at him.

"Stop this!"

"Pretty bird, the black one."

"What are you doing?"

Oliver shot the black arrow. "You cannot harm me!"

But the arrow pierced through Date's shield, impaling through his right hand.

"Yeah, magic arrow. I bet that stings."

Oliver removed the arrow from the hand. "Let's talk about fate, doctor."

"Wait! You misunderstand."

"We misunderstand? Really? Sounds like 5he kind of thing someone would say when they have a magical arrow aimed at their head."

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"You said Dinah was supposed to die."

"Yes. She was. And then I fought against fate to save her. I come with news and a offer.

"Why not open with that?" asked Dinah.

"Seriously, you'd one less hole in you if you just tried speaking like a normal person."

"It's over, Dinah. It's safe to return to your world. Superman is defeated. The Batman won, and now he needs to rebuild. He needs to hold chaos at bay and make the world whole again. He needs you. Both of you. He needs heroes. There is another. Chris Jones."

"Who's that?"

"A young soldier from his own world. He helped fight against Superman's Regime, but retreated back to his Earth to help Zatanna"s injuries."

"Wait a minute. I remember him. Me, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern found him in Gotham. He was trying to find his way back to his Earth. He told us of a bomb that was to wipe out Metropolis, but somehow ended up in an alternative universe. Cool kid."

"Was he alone?" asked Dinah.

"He had some allies with him. We fought at Stryker's island to free our Batman. I don't know what happened to him afterward."

"He may not know it," said Nelson. "But he may be the chosen one."

"How do you figure?"

"He saved his world twice against a deadlier evil. He may be able to help if another crisis looms. I will search for him in his world and seek his aid. I have foreseen it."


	5. Chapter 3: Chris and Melody

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 3: Chris and Melody

Inside a computer room, a young man stands, studying the surveillance videos of Metropolis's destruction. He is wearing his military shirt with the HW logo on the back, with matching pants and bandana. This is Chris Jones of the Homefront Warriors. His first adventure in a alternate universe was something he never thought would happen if it weren't for the Joker. His further study of Metropolis allowed him to assess the damage caused by Joker's nuke, killing millions. He learned that Superman was defeated by Superman of his world, and that he was imprisoned for his tyrannical misgivings throughout Metropolis and Gotham City. He and his allies went to war, taking down many Regime members. He even saw Lex Luther, slain on live broadcast. He confronted him, but Superman flew to the sky before Chris could question him. Footsteps were heard from behind him. A young African American woman in the same attire. She was surveying the situation as well.

"Seems like Gotham is on the verse of rebuilding," she said.

"Batman cannot rebuild alone," Chris replied.

"You are correct, Chris Jones!"

They turned around to see Doctor Fate.

"Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Fate. I see a new journey within you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Batman plans to rebuild, but he cannot do it alone. He needs allies. And you, Chris, are among them. Superman was defeated."

"So why call us?" asked Melody Jones, Chris's partner

"I come here from another Earth to seek your aid. Your actions to save your Earth has piqued my interest. I know of your previous journey to the alternate universe. Now you must answer the call again."

"Is there another threat?"

"I foresee another threat, but you must come with me. You and your partner are vital to our success in sustaining order."

"You're saying that there's a new threat, yet both Gotham and Metropolis are rebuilding..."

"There is chaos still lurking about. Do you know Oliver Queen?"

"No, I don't."

"Green Arrow."

Chris suddenly remembered. When he was sucked into the alternate universe, he met with Harley Quinn, then Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Aquaman.

"I remember now. What about him?"

"He and his wife Dinah Lance, also known as Black Canary were the first to answer the call. They would like to meet with you."

"Very well, Fate. Where are they now?"

"Follow me and your journey will begin."


	6. Chapter 4: Another Batman?

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 4: Another Batman?

"Did you not understand what Mr. Flag just told you?" asked Waller.

"I said I have a trigger that will detonate the small explosive in your brain if you step out of line."

"Is there something funny, Quinzel?"

"No. I just can't believe how stupid you are. Batman's my friend now. The guys wants to call me Robin. The point is, you crossed the world's greatest detective. You think he's not coming here?"

"We covered our tracks well."

"Good, cause Batman is always put off by a challenge."

"This is the most secure location on the planet."

"That's like Batman language for "There's a really well-wrapped Christmas present under the tree."

"What does Batman get for Christmas?" asked the Doomsday lookalike.

"Sadness. In black."

"Enough of this! Guards!"

But the door never opened until a few moments later, it did, with a guard standing, but he collapsed. The guard was knocked out by Batman.

"You can't just break into a government facility like this. I don't care who you are. I will throw you in a cell faster than you...

Batman's eyes are red... something tells me this is not the same Batman...

"I want to thank you for this."

"What?"

"I've been monitoring you for some time now, and what you've created here will be the perfect tool for what we hope to achieve."

"What are you talking about?"

Batman draws two Heckler & Koch UMP45 submachine guns...

"I'm saying thank you, Amanda Weller. You've just helped save the world."


	7. Chapter 5: Things Go Boom

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 5: Things Go Boom

"Who are you?" asked Harley.

"I'm Batman. And all of you work for me now. You will want for nothing. You will be treated far better than you would have been by the corrupt, shortsighted government who tried to enslave you. And you will be working for a much higher purpose. You are now my Suicide Squad. Though I admit we won't be using all of you."

"That sounds ominous."

"Some of you are a bit too unstable. Some of you could prove to be troublesome. Some of you are too dangerous even with a bomb in your head. And some of you are just useless."

The Doomsday lookalike tried to attack Batman but gets his head crushed by an elbow drop.

"What part of "I'm Batman" made you think attacking me was a good idea. Consider yourself lucky, Killer Croc. He thinks you're unique and wants you preserved."

Killer Croc... I thought I'd recognize him. Him and Doomsday look awfully alike.

"If he didn't, you'd be joining the others."

"No, wait, please, it's March 19th."

"And"

"It's my birthday!"

I don't think getting your head blown up with a press of a button is considered a birthday gift, Batman... well, the Dick Tracy wannabe with clock glasses got blown up, the woman with a nice pair of shades and a bob hairstyle similar to Anna Williams of Tekken and Tanya of Mortal Kombat X, except hers is more blown up, too. I guess you can throw Batman's no-killing rule out the window. Something tells me he's being controlled. Two more heads got blown up. The guy was covering his face as blood and brain matter were all over the place.

"I'm alive! I'm useful?"

"No, you're definitely not. Stupid inferior government technology. You shouldn't have a face to annoy with right now."

 _"One minute to extraction."_

"Orca, grab Killer Croc and bring him. The rest of you fall in line behind me."

"This is the Pentagon," said Deadshot. You honestly think we're all just march out of here. It's not as easy as getting in alone."

"Of course, it isn't, which is why I'm not alone."

As they stepped out, a fight began. Not sure what just happened...

"Load them up! We don't have long until reinforcements arrive," Batman said to the helicopter pilot.

"Keep your guns on them at all times. They're valuable to us alive, but if they give you difficulty, feel free to shoot out some knees..."

"Batman, what's wrong?"

"Here. Hold this. I guess we're doing this now. I know you're there. You might as well come out."

It's the other Batman!

"What the hell is this?"

"I didn't want us to meet like this. Not yet. I wanted it to be... better. More momentous."

"Take off that cowl! It doesn't belong to you!"

"Wrong! This absolutely belongs to me. I think I'll remove yourself! You're wasting it anyway!"

Both Batmen combat each other. Both of them are equally skilled, but the Batman with guns defeated the original Batman.

"Look at you, on your knees. This is pathetic, Mr. Wayne!"

He unmasked Batman and kept attacking him. "You...so... disappointing!"

"Sir..."

"You really think it's a good idea to interrupt us?"

"No..."

"You're old, you're, slow and you're weak. Too weak to do what needs to be done! I'm Batman now! Your reign is over!"


	8. Chapter 6: Dinah's Proposal

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 6: Dinah's Proposal

Bruce Wayne woke up in a hospital bed with bandages around his head and torso.

""Stay still, Bruce. You're okay. But you have a couple of broken ribs. We had to reset your nose and you have a fractured cheek."

"Barbara?"

"What did this to you?"

It was Barbara Gordon, daughter of James Gordon, Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. She's also known as Oracle, a computer technician. And one of Injustice's DLC characters, Batgirl. "That's not like you. Was it an enhanced individual?"

"No, he was just... better than me."

"I don't remember you admitting that to anyone."

"Lucius."

An old African American male was holding something. " Welcome back to consciousness, Bruce. Wayne Industries received a message."

That round sphere Lucius was holding showed a hologram of Lex Luthor, who was killed by Regime Superman in the first game and in And Injustice For All.

"Bruce, if you're watching, then you've won the war but I've died. Or were both just sitting in a pool with some champagne and laughing while watching this together. But being one of the smartest people in the world, I know that's probably not the case. The world will need you. There will be a void. You will need resources, but you'll need allies. If I'm dead, I can't be an ally obviously. I thought about creating an robot Lex Luthor with an artificial intelligence, but it just had "horror movie" written all over it. So I'm giving the resources to change the world. I'm the richest individual on the planet and I have far more than anyone realizes. I have... I had slightly more money than the GDP of the European Nation, one of the good ones, like France. I'm leaving it all to you, combined with your own considerable wealth, you can change the world. But do not be so arrogant as to attempt this alone. No one wants a world molded into Batman's vision. That would be terrifying. Seek out good people. I've created a list, but you'll need more. Make the world a better place, Bruce. Make a world where the night no longer needs a Batman."

Bruce sat up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Lucius.

"I need to get out there. Track down who did this," Bruce replied. "They had considerable resources. Now they have a group of powerful villains at their disposal."

"And they have Harley," said Barbara.

"Before you throw your broken body back into a fight, there something else," said Lucius.

"Luthor wasn't the only dead person who wanted to speak to you."

"What?"

Black Canary makes her appearance. "Hello, Bruce."

"Dinah? It's good to see you."

They hugged each other, but Dinah wasn't alone. He sees Oliver Queen.

"Is that really...?"

"From another universe, yes."

"I'm putting a group together."

"Who?"

"Ted Kord, Lucius Fox..."

"Rich people..."

"Well, yes. We have a world to rebuild. That's going to cost money."

"Oh, look, Batman's the exact same know-it-all control freak in this dimension. You arrogant bastard! You think only rich people can save the world? Let me tell you something..."

"I want you both in the group. You're a billionaire."

"No, I was a billionaire. Then everything went wrong. Everyone I loved died. And now my only asset is a small cabin, and we just blew a Doctor Fate sized hole in it."

"None of that happened in this dimension."

"Huh?"

"He's right."

"Oliver Queen died here, but if you're here then he is not dead and his wealth is yours, well yours and Dinah's, considering you two are married legally."

"But, we're not actually married..."

"Let's fix that. Oliver Queen, will you marry me again, for the first time?"

"Should we do this in front of Batman?"

"I'm kind of committed here."

"Bruce, can you do that thing where people turn around and disappear?"

Batman did just that.

"Seriously, how the hell does he do that?"

"Ollie, I'm still on my knees."

"Sorry."

"Not a lot of cushioning in fishnets."

"Final Lance, my pretty bird. I will marry you again for the first time."

Oliver and Dinah embraced each other Connor arrived with Batgirl.

"What's going on?"

"Your dad and I getting married."

Connor looked surprised.

"Ew.."

Well, so much for that. Suddenly, an alarm went off

"What's that?"

"It's the prison alarm!"

"Talk to us, Turpin."

Batman and the others are in the comm room.

"The prison's lost power."

"It can't lose power. It's not attached to the grid."

"Well, that would have been a fine argument if I wasn't literally sitting in the dark."

"We have several backup generators..."

"It's dark. They're out. This isn't an accident. This is a precision attack. All my guards are scrambling. We're locking everything down. You know, Batman, when you made warden, you promised me a cushy job. I'm supposed to be delegating responsibility with sitting sports and donuts and other lazy cop cliches."

"Turpin, what about Superman's cell?"

"Oh, this ain't good. I can't see in there. Cameras are out. Remote diagnostics indicate the red sun energy is at 35% and falling. We have a real problem."


	9. Chapter 7: Contingency

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 7: Contingency

Chris and Melody teleported to the alternate universe. They find themselves in Stryker's island. It was recently upgraded into one of the most advanced prison facilities ever built. One block holds the disgraced Regime heroes and their supporters. And the other block entirely dedicated to the confinement of Superman. But the red sun energy used to control him has been shut off. Superman leaps from his cell after breaking the glass with his fist. He is a prisoner no more.

Outside, Chris and Melody covered themselves behind the wall, armed with IMI Tavor TAR-21 bullpup rifles. They are wearing their HW uniforms with technologically advanced body armor. They have wristbands designed by the Homefront Warriors with a cloaking system, a personal radar, hacking device, and retractable shields.. Chris used a pair of binoculars to survey the situation.

"There's not a lot of snipers," said Chris.

"Chris, I'm getting a signal." Melody sees Batman on her radar. "Is that Batman?"

"Warden Turpin, we have movement on the ground," said one of the tower guards armed with a Colt M4A1.

"Lock the place down. Guard the entrance. Tower guards, if it's moving on the ground, shoot it!"

"Wait! It looks like... it's Batman!'

"Batman! Are you on coms? Can you confirm you're on the ground? I'm teleporting to Cellblock A."

"Cellblock A?" Melody was using her comm device to hear the ruckus.

"Take them," said Fake Batman.

The sniper shot down a tower guard with a Barrett M107A1.

"Okay, let's go make trouble."

Melody was shocked. Batman is now causing trouble. "This can't be Batman..."

"Let's head inside Cellblock A. Stealth is of the essence."

"Good thing we got suppressors."

Chris nodded in agreement and they equip their Tavors with suppressors and proceeded to Cellblock A. Inside...

"Guard the perimeter," said the real Batman. "Help Turpin and the guard. Someone will be coming for Superman. Keep them out."

"Bruce, there are two soldiers. One male and one female," said Dinah.

"Who are they?" asked Batgirl.

"Their uniforms... I know him," said Batman. "He is Chris Jones of the Homefront Warriors in his universe. What is he doing here? And who is that woman with him?"

"Probably to free Superman. I can't let you face Superman alone."

"Batgirl and I have 23 cascading contingencies in place for Superman's escape."

"The most effective was automatically implemented the moment the red sun lamps in Superman's cell dropped by a single percentage point."

"And believe me, I won't be alone."

Outside, Killer Croc was about to kill a guard until he was shot in the left shoulder by a arrow, courtesy of Green Arrow. Then Black Canary stunned Croc with a Canary Cry while Batgirl quickly took him down

"Stay down and stop trying eat people, or the next arrow goes somewhere far more creative," said Arrow..

"We know you're being controlled. We're will inform to help. Just tell us who you're working for and...'

Before Batgirl could finish her sentence, a bullet went through Arrow's now. It was Deadshot, armed with two Sphinx 3000s. "Heard you were dead.

"That's greatly exaggerated."

"Until it's confirmed."

"Technically, I am dead. It's complicated."

"Well, I'd make you uncomplicatedly dead right now, but I'm sure the guy in charge wants a word with you. You're the kind of bleeding heart who'll totally eat up his crusade. You two, on the other hand..."

Deadshot was smacked in the back of his head by Harley. She then sees Arrow.

"Y...you died."

She then sees Canary.

"And you were gone."

She hugs them both.

"What the hell is happening?" Arrow was hopelessly confused.

Back inside, Chris and Melody were getting close to the cell. They found Batman conversating with Superman. They took cover by the computers and used their comm systems to listen in.

"That's far enough, Clark. Climb back to your cell!"

"Move!"

"No. We fought too hard and lost too much. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have plans in place for eventuality? Last chance. Listen to that little voice inside your head, the one that says "stop."

"My conscience is clear, Bruce."

I'm not talking about your conscience. Listen carefully."

"Stop."

"What's that?"

*What we practiced. We have this contingency down to 3.5 seconds. That's how long it takes to get The Atom into your brain."

"I said stop."

Inside Superman's brain was a man in his red and blue costume almost looking like Captain America. This is The Atom.

*Or I'll stop you. Do you honestly think we'd let you walk out of here? We'd sooner have you never walking again."


	10. Chapter 8: Breakout

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 8: Breakout

"I'm your personal warden, Superman," said The Atom, still in Superman's brain. He holds what looks like a kryptonite stick. "I have the means to take you down. From in here, I can give you anything from a seizure to a stroke. It was Batman's idea."

"You... even for you..."

"This is necessary," said Batman.

Superman tried to attack but Atom proceeded to stab the kryptonite stick into the brain. This caused Superman to scream in pain. Chris and Melody were watching from outside.

"What happened," asked Melody.

"Beats me."

"Turpin, we've dealt with Superman. How are you doing out there?"

Outside...

"They're coming on strong, but there aren't many of them. We have them outgunned. They're not breaching these walls."

"Batgirl, Green Arrow, Canary, status."

"I'm... friends with Harley Quinn in this world?"

"This world?"

"He's from another dimension," answered Canary.

"Oh, right. Well, we weren't just friends. We were lovers."

(RECORD STOP)

DA FUCK?

All three of them looked at Harley like what? Canary looked angry, Batgirl and Arrow was confused. Harley smiled then laughed. "Just yanking your chain! Though I did actually love in your home."

*You live in the Arrow cave?"

"What's the Arrow cave?"

"My base, where I keep all my stuff?"

"Oh. You call that the quiver."

"Is she messing with me again?" He asked Dinah.

"Um... no."

"I suppose it is better."

"Harley..." It was Fake Batman with his UMP45s. Alongside him is snow guy with flaming hands.

"This doesn't look good for you."

"Who the hell is this now?"

"We'll deal with you later, Harley. Squad, it's done. Extraction time, prepare for teleport."

"I guess I'm going..."

"Who is that?" asked Dinah. Who are you working for? Why do they want to free Superman?"

"What? We're not here for Superman. We're here for..."

In another cell...

"Damien..."

There were two women standing outside the cell, one in a black leather bodysuit and the other with a ponytail hairstyle bat cowl around the eyes, She has some kind of uniform I can't really explain but she has two swords, (Katanas one can assume).

"Hello, mother," said Damian Wayne, son of Batman, formerly known as Nightwing. "Get me out of here."

"You forgot to say please," said the girl with the bat cowl. "Did you raise without manners?"

"His father raised him for a time," said Talia Al Ghul, Batman's ex-wife "Batman has many skills to impart, but social skills are not among them."

"You're worried about manners when you killed so many people?"

"We killed them to free you, but I'm starting to think we should leave you here."

Chris and Melody were hiding behind the wall, listening to the conversation in their cloaking devices.

"We need to free my friends too."

"No, they're not needed."

"They..."

"They had their chance and they failed." They looked into another cell and sees Victor Stone aka Cyborg. "So much power but no will to do what need to be done. They fought for control of the world. We will fight **for** the world."

"Damien Wayne, get back in your cell and whoever you two are, you can join him."

"Turpin, I don't want you to get hurt. Just walk away."

"Thanks for your concern, kid, but it would be more believable if you weren't surrounded by dead people. Batman, it's Turpin, Superman and the villains, they were all a diversion. We..."

The girl started opening fire. Turpin and the two guard were dead. Damien and the women are making a run for it.

"There were 7 ways to disarm and incapacitate him," said Damien.

"We're ready for extraction."

"Mother, tell your servant..."

The girl took him down.

*I am no servant!"

"That's no way to talk to your sister, Damian."

*My..."

"Damien, this is Athanasia all Ghul, daughter of the Bat."


	11. Chapter 9: The Person in Charge

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 9: The Person in Charge

 _ **"They say that battle changes you. It makes you stronger, more ferocious. A monster in the night,watching, learning, hunting. Each time I enter the pit I emerge reborn, put the devil in the other side and I will show up, evolved, adapted and prepared to fight."**_

 ** _-Ra's al Ghul_**

Secret location deep underground

"Quinn!"

"Floyd."

"You hit me with a bat."

"Yes."

"You knocked unconscious in the field!"

"You may not know it, owning to your headache, you're shouting."

"Stand down or I'll stand you down permanently," said Fake Batman. "You're too much effort."

"You're the worst Batman ever!"

"If it were up to me, you'd be a smoking headless corpse on the floor."

"Wait? If it was up to you? I thought you were running the show. Are you just a little vat lackey?"

"Yes, I guess it's time to meet the person in charge."

In the next scene, we see a man in a green suit-like outfit. This is Ra's al Ghul. We see Vixen (Mari McCabe) Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) we see Damien Wayne, his mother, Talia al Ghul, his sister , Athanasia, Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) and some guy in blue and white.

"Humanity is a cancer. We consume and we poison. And we're doomed. There's no coming back. 400 parts per million in atmospheric carbon. We've passed the tipping point. Humanity lit a fuse that can no longer be snuffed out. The greed, the selfish, short-sighted stupidity. It's too late. For the human race. For so many other creatures. 10,000 species are disappearing every year. I have lived many lifetimes, reborn in the Lazarus Out. I've witnessed us destroyed over time. But I will do what I can. Humanity is a cancer. And we will cut the worst of it to save the world."

"Did you like practice that speech in the mirror?" asked an unimpressed Harley. "We're there other drafts? Any that were a bit less heavy-handed? Because you might want to try them on the next person. Red? (Referring to Poison Ivy) Did they get you too?"

"No, I'm here for the green," Ivy replied. You need to listen."

*I did listen. The not-so-subtle subtext is he wants my help I kill a lot of people."

"You have a bomb in your brain, Harley, which they can set off any time. It's not like you have a choice."

*I have a choice."

"You do, but your daughter would miss you."

Wait, Harley has a daughter?

"Be very, very careful."

"Lucy, yes? She like putting tutus on you cars."

"She doesn't know I'm her mother."

"She does now."

"Harley?"

Harley looked in shock as she sees a young girl. She's a redhead with one ponytail on the left. She wears a denim jacket covering a black shirt with a panda bear logo with a x on its left eye.

"Oh you... Lucy, cover your ears. Auntie Harley is about to say some bad words. Okay, you cock sucking bastard! You wanna do this? You wanna use a kid as ransom to go with your bad-guy-from-the-wrong-future-timeline goatee?"

"I don't want to, but I will do what it takes. I will kill her if you're not cooperative."

"No, you won't."

"You know my mind?"

"I'm not a mind reader, but I am a psychiatrist and killing her would be insane. Also, it wouldn't get you what you want. You kill her and a I sure as shit won't help you. And you have some heroes besides you who've clearly bought what you're selling. You hurt her and they'll be far less inclined to follow you dystopian lead."

"We're not creating a dystopia, quite the opposite."

"Really? To me, it sounds like you're talking about genocide."

"You should know. I know you and The Joker did. Metropolis. Four million people. What was your concern for humanity that day."

"Come closer. I don't want Lucy to hear this.

Headbutt by Harley!

"Harley!" Ivy tried to restrain Harley

"Grandfather!"

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A LITTLE LAZARUS PIT MOUTHWASH TO REBIRTH THOSE TEETH, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Athanasia grabbed Harley by the throat and pulled a gun on her. "You dare!"

"I don't know who you are, but you're scaring the kid. This isn't the first gun that was pulled on me today and it won't be my last. But lower it before I really get creative. You wouldn't like it when I get creative. You will be the arts and crafts project of nightmares."

"Athanasia, stop!" Ivy used her vines to disarm Athanasia.

"Kill her!"

Ivy shielded herself and Harley as a grenade was fired with a series of bullets following up.

"Thanks, Red."

"I need you to be open-minded. I need you to stop letting devotion cloud your judgement. You are the poster child for blind, misplaced loyalty."

"No argument there."

"But when they stop shooting, I need you you to listen to Ra's. He's not wrong, Harley."

"This is stupid," said Fake Batman. I can destroy her right now."

"No! Leave her alone!" Yelled Lucy.

*Sorry, kid. But your mom's in trouble. She's wrong in the head. Remove the head, remind the trouble."

"Wait. It's all right. Ivy, let me speak with her."

Ivy lowered her fine shield.

"Here, please. Take your daughter. I approached this... badly. I know what I would do to any who would threaten my daughter, my grandchildren. I know you're angry. I know you're guilty. I have been guilty of so much, I gave many lifetimes full of regrets."

"I..."

"You what?"

"It wasn't supposed to work. We were going up against Superman. He was supposed to save the day. I wanted to save..."

"He didn't save Metropolis, miss Quinzel. He didn't save his wife and child and he can't save you from what you did. But you can have a second chance. I am the demon reborn. And you too can reborn. You can be the Phoenix. You can rise from the ashes you reduced Metropolis to. The Earth is under attack. It will be destroyed unless we act. The "villains" are greedy, short-sighted, uncaring men and women of wealth and power. Corporations and governments destroying the earth go their own short-term gain, feeding the already overpopulated cities with filth. They will fall. We will bring them down. You can be a part of that."

"It's not too late, Harley."

"Help us punish those who stole the future from your daughter."


	12. Chapter 10: A Knight Alone

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 10: A Knight Alone

"Excuse me..." Connor found Batman unmasked, sitting in the monitor room. It was a mess. Pizza boxes, dinner plate, soda cups and more. "Mister Batman? Are you okay? Mom said the bad guys took your son?"

"Did Dinah send you here?"

"No, she actually told me to leave you alone. Dad says you were moping. I don't know what that means but he said were the best in the world at it."

"I'm searching."

"For your son?"

"And for those who took him. I don't know who they are. I'm trying to find out."

"This place looks messy."

"I'm not used to cleaning up after myself. Someone used to do that for me."

"I could help if you wanted. I finished my chores."

"Chores?..."

Bruce drifted in deep thought. "Yes, he hadn't finished his chores yet, said Alfred.

"They can wait."

"He needs skills. He needs to know how to make a cup of tea. If he doesn't learn self-reliance..."

"Yes."

"Well, he would become just as useless as you, sir."

"I'm sure I'll still breath without you, Alfred."

"Really? Which refrigerator do we keep the milk in? How many times have you eaten today? How many hours you've slept? Where's your wallet?"

"I..."

"Speaking of which, we need to discuss..."

"No, we don't."

"I won't be around much longer, Master Bruce."

"I fight homicidal maniacs every other night. You should outlive me."

"That's not actually a comfort, sir."

"And if I do somehow survive what I do, well, I have a lot of money, and I will my vast wealth to extend your natural life and keep you indefinitely."

"That's just cruel. Are you sure he's ready?"

"Not at all. He's stubborn, reckless..."

"Certainly a lot of his father in him."

"But my main concern is he's so... angry."

"You know I'm right here, yes?" asked Damian Wayne aka Robin.

"We know. But glaring at Alfred won't make you less angry."

"Master Dick didn't undertake the trial until he'd been with us far longer..."

"Dick wasn't already a trained assassin!"

"That's hardly the persuasive debate point you seem to think it is, Master Damian."

"We'll give him a chance, a night alone. We can't watch him all the time."

Outside the city on the rooftop, Batman is flying his bat-jet pointing at Robin.

"This is farthest point of Gotham City from the batcave. If you find the right way over and through the city, you can find your way back in the cave in under three hours."

"Is this a real test that's supposed to teach me something, or are you just trying to get some alone time for brooding?"

Batman flies away.

"Three hours, I'll beat two."

Robin begins by freerunning throughout the City until he found three thugs in the alleyway about to kill a young woman.

"This is gonna cost me," Robin said to himself. Robin sprang into action and made quick work on the thugs. "I've notified the GCPD. They'll be here shortly to take your statement."

"Are you going?"

Damian thought for a moment. "No, I'll wait with you."

The woman gave Robin 5 dollars, and that's when the police arrived. Damian continued almost 27 minutes since he started. He saw a man about to jump out the window.

"Hey!"

He stopped him from jumping.

"Don't."

"You thought I was gonna jump? I came out here to think, that's all."

"Sorry. You ah... wanna talk?"

"You look like you're in a hurry."

"It's fine. Is this your place?"

"Yes."

"How about a cup of tea?"

Robin enjoyed a nice cup of tea with the man, but lost track of time. Regardless, he helped a man who was stabbed twice in the right shoulder and even help a elderly woman with the city bus. It's been nearly 6 hours. During the seventh hour, he put two criminals outside the doors of the GCPD. On the ninth hour, he sat on the moving train. Finally, he reached the batcave. He sees Batman and Alfred

"10 hours, forty seven minutes."

"I know. I failed. I'm going to bed."

"Did you tell it was a time trial?"

"No."

"Was it implied?"

"Perhaps."

"It once took Master Bruce three days," Alfred told Damian.

"I'll take the 5 dollars. We don't take money from civilians."

"You were watching? You said the whole point was I was supposed to be alone."

"And now I've seen how you act when you think you're alone. Next time, you will be. You did well. I'm proud of you and I know I don't say that enough. Now finish your chores so you don't have to be useless like me."

"I'll do your chores. Go to bed. You've earned it. Your father can always watch if he can. It may feel like a violation, but he watches becausee he cares."

And now...

"So, can I help?" asked Connor.

"Actually, there is something you can do, Connor. No child should be without their parents."

"That would suck."

"I want to ensure that never happens to you, your mom and you dad. Would you like that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, but this needs to be our secret. This may pinch a bit...


	13. Chapter 11: Hostile Takeover, Pt 1

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 11: Hostile Takeover, Pt. 1

Meanwhile, somewhere else near Kord Industries, Jaime Heyes, aka Blue Beetle was being chased by mechanical beetles? Ok then.

"That's too much energy. Pull back!"

"I can't." He fires a huge blast of energy, destroying them completely. It turns out however, that it was q simulation run by Ted Kord, the first Blue Beetle.

"Well,that's just great," said Ted. "If that had been a real energy blade, you'd be dead."

"You don't know that," said Jaime. "I could just be horribly maimed or permanently disfigured. Seriously, you never made mistake?"

"It's not about me, Jaime, I'm not the Blue Beetle anymore, you are."

"So, you're avoiding the question?"

"That's a yes."

"Yes, I made heaps of mistakes, but I'm mentoring you now, so I can be as hypocritically critical as I have to concentrate, Jaime, you have to have control over the Scarab."

"I'm trying, Mr. Kord."

"You were supposed to take out this one without destroying it."

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you back."

"Skeets? How much was that battle bug worth?"

"$345.000."

"I only got 2 dollars..."

"I'll take it."

"Really?"

"You think I became a billionaire by saying no to free money? Go home. Come back tomorrow more focused."

"Ok, but I'll need to empty my wallet first."

"Good instinct. And Jaime, yes, I made a lot of mistakes. People got hurt. Out know what the difference is?"

"What?"

"You're gonna be a lot better than I was. Skeets, go with him. Make sure he gets home safe without destroying something."

"Yea, this is how it happened."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's been an honor, sir."

"Sure, and it will still an honor tomorrow. Off you go, Skeets."

"Ted Kord!"

It was Batman from the shadows.

"I've known you for years, Bruce. You don't have to use my full name, even when you're ominously stepping out of the shadows. Also, why are you sneaking here in the middle of the night. You could have literally made a appointment.

"It's easier."

"It's creepy."

"Bruce Wayne can't walk into Kord Industries."

"Ok, yes. I can see that. But still, you can call ahead, or we could meet somewhere else. It may not have the same drama, but we could get some coffee. How long were watching?"

"Long enough."

"I don't know what you're here for, or what you're fighting for, but he's not ready."

"His power could be..."

"He's too young, too inexperienced. Damn it! You of all people should know what happens when you throw a kid into our world when you're not ready! Sorry, that was a cheap shot."

"No... you re right. I know he's not ready. I've been monitoring Jaime for some time."

"Of course you have."

"I'm not here for Jaime, I'm here for you. To ask for your help."

"You never asked people for help."

"I'm growing."

"They were good times, but I can't do that anymore. I've hung up my suit. I don't want to fight."

"I'm not talking about fighting, I'm talking about building. I need good people. Innovators with intelligence. Big ideas, and honestly, with a lot of assets."

"Wait, is Bruce Wayne here to ask for money? Ha! No wonder you sneaked in."

"The fighting, the ruined homes, cities, lives. Whole communities torn apart. But worse than that, Superman's reign. It broke something out there. The world is nervous, it's divided. And, despite everything Superman did, so many people still support him."

"Not the first people to love a tyrant."

"We need to regain trust. We need to build a better world. I want you to come to a meeting tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Teddy." A man in a yellow and black tightsuit nearly resembling Cyclops from X-Men appears. This is Booster Gold (Micheal Jon Carter)

"Booster? I guess this is the night for old friends dropping in to make a mockery of my state-of-the-art security. I'm having a drink. You want one?"

"I had a few but sure."

"So, what bring you from the future?"

"I wanted to... I wanted to say I'll be there, at the end."

"At the end of...? Oh. Now I know why Skeets was..."

They're coming. I'm sorry."

"Any advice?"

"Put on your suit. Make a few of them regret it."

Ted puts on the Blue Beetle suit.

"I'm not sure if it fits well anymore."

"It never fits well."

"You didn't say anything before."

"I had a long list of thing to ridicule you for. It was a low priority."

You can't help?"

"No. I can't change the past. I tried to stop this three times. I got put away three times. I'm a couple of years older than the last time you saw me.'

"Oh, man..."

"This is bigger than you and me. I'm sorry." They hug.

"It's ok.'

"No, it's not. I had years to mock you for your costume. I feel like I let you down. I'll be there... at the end."

Those were Booster's last words before he disappeared. Shortly after, an explosion occured near the top of the building.

"Does anyone have eyes on him?"

Ted emerges as the first Blue Beetle. "I'm right here."

"Ted."

"Damian. Your father was here earlier. I don't think he'd approve of the kids you're hanging out with."

"Wait, Kord is Blue Beetle?" asked Deadshot.

"He was once," Damian replied.

"Surprise."

The first Blue Beetle went on the attack, but unfortunately, Damian's sister (What's her name again?) sliced off his right hand.

"Bring him."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh, this is much bigger than you."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 12: Hostile Takeover, Pt 2

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 12: Hostile Takeover, Pt, 2

At the motel nearby Kord Industries

Melody was watching TV when breaking news of the attack on Kord Industries came on.

"Chris!"

Chris emerged from the living room to see the incident.

"What's going on?'

"Kord Industries is under attack."

Chris looked at the building.

"Should we investigate?"

"We'll need stealth. Let's go."

Chris and Melody drove to Kord Industries. When they got there, they equipped their pistols with flashlights and suppressors. They entered the building from the lobby and took the elevator.

"I'm a little nervous," Melody said quietly.

"Be calm, Melody. If something happens, any hostiles, take them out, wound them if you have to."

The elevator stopped on the 80th floor. They made it to Kord's office...

TO BE CONTINUED

CW2K: Part 3 of Hostile Takeover will be released this Tuesday.


	15. Chapter 13: Hostile Takeover, Pt 3

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 13: Hostile Takeover, Pt. 3

The White House in Washington, DC

"If you could just look over here, Mr. President-elect, and Mr. President..."

"I hate this."

*I promise you..."

"It gets any easier?"

"No. I promise you can't understand how much you're gonna hate this if you have to do this for two terms."

*People, were wrapping this up. The president and president-elect have a meeting. Thank you."

"What meeting? That's not on my schedule."

"Nor mine."

"No, it wouldn't be. This way, please."

"Where are we going?"

"Down."

Inside the elevator...

"I didn't know there was a floor this far down."

"Neither did I and I've worked here for 8 years. I run this country also. What exactly is going here, Irene?"

"You'll understand soon enough, sir."

The elevator door opens...

"Batman?"

"I'm sorry for bringing you all down here. We needed a secure location."

"The situation room wasn't secure?" asked the president.

"Not really."

"That's troubling," the president-elect replied. "Why the need for such secrecy?"

"We'll get to the nuts and bolts but essentially, we're going to change the world."

Inside the next room was Green Arrow and Black Canary in civilian clothing along with three other people. Meanwhile at Kord Industries, Chris and Melody were about to make their move when they see Damian and the gang take Kord away.

"Stop!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Let him go!"

Deadshot points his wrist Cannon at Chris. "Stay out of our business if you know what's good for you."

Chris swiped it away and fights Deadshot. "I have no patience for mercenaries."

"You obviously never met one!"

They fight. While Melody was taking care of Damian's sister, Chris and Deadshot exchange blows until Chris found an opening by kicking him in the head threw him down then punt kicks him. Damian tried to strike Chris with his sword but instead gets blasted in the face with a backfist. Melody handled herself quite well and snapped Athanasia's arm then pistol whips her.

"Tell me who you are, you bastard!"

"Name means nothing on the battlefield, Damian Wayne. I highly recommend you surrender."

"Then I'll have no qualms killing you."

Chris fights Damian. Although he was trained by Batman and the League of Assassins, it wasn't enough to see him through as Chris defeated him with a ferocious kick to the spine and head. Damian would not take this loss and continues fighting. It was a futile effort as Chris finished him off with a sharp kick to the gut and a few haymakers across the face. Athanasia tried to take Chris out but was shot in the lower right leg by Melody. Chris blasts her with a strong uppercut. Little did they know, Cheetah took Kord away during the battle.

"Damn it!"

"Who took him?" asked Melody.

"I don't know, but we better follow them."

Ra's al Ghul's Secret Sanctuary

Cheetah has Kord in her arms carrying him to Ra's al Ghul.

"The Blue Beetle, Mr. Kord. I had no idea, and I am rarely surprised.'

"Ra's al Ghul. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Oh, this isn't just about you, Mr. Kord. We've taken people all over the world."

At the White House...

"Lucius Fox, you know."

"Mr. President-elect."

"Jackson Hyde (Aqualad) has agreed to represent the oceans. Jefferson Pierce. He's also the hero known as Black Lightning. Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance."

"Are billionaires and also dead. Why are you telling us this?"

"Because we need to trust each other. Ted Kord will be joining us soon as will Professor Irons.'

"How? Steel died in Metropolis."

A hammer struck down. "No."

"Natasha, thank you for coming." This is Natasha Irons, the niece of Steel. She's a African American woman with a dreadlock hairstyle, sort of similar to Master Raven of Tekken.

"Are you really comfortable wearing that symbol?"

"It was my uncle's symbol. I wear it for him."

"We will be meeting with all world leaders over the coming weeks. What we have here is a combination of vast wealth, innovation and a desire to do good. We want to put people before profits. We want to build a finer world. We want to repair the damage Superman inflicted. Now, as soon as Ted Kord gets here we can start."

"Mr. President?"

"What?"

"There's something you all need to see." The secretary turned on the TV. Cheetah has Kord on live broadcast

 _ **"The world is watching. Read it."**_

 _ **"I didn't know. I'm sorry."**_

 _ **"Read the statement."**_

 _ **"I didn't..."**_

 **"IGNORANCE!** " Ra's shouted as he punched Ted in the face. " _ **Ignorance is the excuse of cowards and idiots."**_

 _ **"What do you want?"**_

 _ **"I want everything to stop. Mining, deforestation, drilling the oceans, burning coal for power. I want it to stop globally. Today!"**_

 _ **"You can't be serious! You can't hold us ransom for the impossible."**_

 _ **"You misunderstand. You are, all of you, in charge of the most destructive businesses on Earth. But this isn't a hostage situation, this is a time for change."**_

"Batgirl."

"I'm watching."

 _ **"You're not being ransomed. You're an example of what's coming. Everything you build with the blood of the planet..."**_

 _ **"**_ We need to find where this feed's coming from now."

 _ **"Today... it crumbles."**_

Deadshot, after his defeat by Chris, detonated a series of explosives throughout Kord Industries. Thankfully, Chris and Melody escaped on time before the building imploded completely.

"That was close!"

"No shit! If we didn't make it we'd be part of the rubble."

"Where to?"

"No idea. Whoever this guy is, he can be a big problem."

Ahmedabad, India

" _ **Today, you watch...**_

Houston, Texas

 _ **"...as your empires fall."**_

Basically every major city in the world fell victim to Ra's al Ghul's amnesty on changing the world.

"All the people..."

"Yes. All the people. That's exactly the problem. Selfishly consuming, destroying, killing. Top of the food chain for too long. We're going to change that. Killer Croc, Orca... **FEED!"**

AW, HELL NO! Killer Croc and Orca were feeding on the workers.

"It's too well hidden. I can't find the source of the feed."

"Oh, god..." Oliver's stomach was turning at the sight of the fire on live broadcast. Chris and Melody were shocked as well.

"My god!" Melody was looking into her wrist comm to locate the feed, but was unsuccessful.

"I'm so glad I hadn't eaten yet. I would have fucked around and lost my lunch," Chris said as they were heading to the motel. Once the slaughter stopped...

"Hey, Teddy." It was Booster Gold.

"Booster?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to tear apart time for you, but..."

"Jaime... Look after him... Train him..."

"I'm not really the mentoring type."

"Please, you'll need to help each other."

"Man, you can't just... Who am I gonna laugh at now?"

"Just... look in the mirror..."

They now their heads together. "Goodbye, Teddy..."


	16. Chapter 14: When You Wake up, Pt 1

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 14: When You Wake Up, Pt. 1

Krypton

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"No one's ever really ready, Kara. Don't worry."

"Your father was terrified."

"I wasn't terrified, Jor-El."

"I had to push him."

"You didn't have to push me. You wanted to. You thought it was funny."

"I was 9 years old and I was tormenting my brother. It was funny."

"Do you need a push?"

"No."

Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl, leaps into some sort of bug-like creature.

"Well done."

"Hold on tight."

"I didn't think it would be so rocky."

"Learning to fly isn't supposed to be easy. But it's worth it."

Inside...

"Kara! What happened?"

"Our daughter flew, Alura."

"Unfortunately, her head was so taken by the clouds, she wasn't ready for landing."

"Her arm's broken. I'll need to sedate her."

"What's happening?"

"It's okay, Kara, you're just going to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Don't be scared. It will get better while you're sleeping. When you wake up, you'll be with family and you will be safe."

Six years later

The Fall of Krypton

The entire planet of Krypton was under attack by cybernetic beings known as the Manhunters.

"It's time."

"I know."

"Brainiac has destabilized Krypton's core. There's nothing more we can do here. Go home. Get Kara away."

The two brothers hugged until Zor-El was impaled by a Manhunter.

"Kara..."

"Will be safe on Earth. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm... sorry... I... Can't... see it through..."

"I'll be right behind you."

Inside...

"Jor-El, where's your brother?" asked Alura.

"He's coming. It's all right. He'll make it, but don't wait for him. Take this." He gives her his rifle.

"He's not coming, isn't he?" she asked, tearing up.

"Alura..."

"None of us are going to make it, are we?"

"My son and your daughter will. If we act now. Kal-El will need his cousin to look after him. Our world may be done, but Krypton's heart will continue to beat into them. Go..."

Throughout the rest of this chapter is the first chapter of the game itself. Kara was escaping from the Manhunters until she encountered her mother.

"Kara, come quickly."

They enter a spaceship area.

"A spaceship?"

"Jor-El discovered a planet, far away from Brainiac. There's another like this one, but he and Lara are sending Kal-El. You need to protect, teach him."

"What about you?"

"..."

"No, I won't leave you. Please... don't make me leave you!."

Kara escaped Krypton successfully, but she witnessed Krypton's horrific date as the planet was completely wiped out. She was unable to contain her sadness. Until she sees an infant in a separate ship. It was Kal-El. Suddenly, they were separating. Kara cried some more until she remembered to sleep.

35 years later reaching Earth

Kara's ship was approaching Earth after a system failure. A man flying through space grabbed the ship and helped land safely. She awoke... "Kal-El?"

The man who rescued her was none other than Teth-Adam aka Black Adam.

"No, but I am his friend," he said. You can trust me."


	17. Chapter 15: When You Wake Up, Pt 2

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 15: When You Wake Up, Pt. 2.

Kahndaq

"Don't try to move. I don't know how long you were in that craft, but your muscles have atrophied. You're Kryptonian?" Black Adam placed Kara on a bed in the sunlight.

"It's all right. I have many questions as I'm sure do you. But we will speak when you are ready."

"My lord, there is movement beyond our Eastern border."

"Of course there is, Nawal. Giver her food and water. She is to kept constantly in the sunshine. When she moves, she moves, and when she speaks, I am to be told immediately."

"Where are you going?"

"A craft falling from space would not have gone unnoticed by our neighbors. I'm going to the border."

Adam found a series of army tanks.

"Teth-Adam. Something flew over the skies of Bialya and into Kahndaq. You were spotted retrieving it."

"How was I retrieving it? I was in Kahndaq airspace."

"I... If this object is of value or importance, Bialya has a claim to..."

"Its importance or value is of no concern of yours. The object is in Kahndaq now. It belongs to my people. And you will cease this immediately, whatever this is."

"This is just a conversation."

"You brought tanks to a conversation?"

"I needed to be heard?"

"I've heard enough. You have pointed your weapons towards the people of Kahndaq. We will call this a error in judgment. I will let you leave here with your lives."

"You can't just..."

"SHAZAM!"

Black Adam electrocutes the commander, which turned him into nothing but bones.

"Fire!"

Assault rifles and tank rounds were fired. Black Adam used his superhuman strength to lift up the tank.

"Pathetic." He tossed the tanks then grabs another soldier. "You. You're second in command?"

"Yes."

"I want you to tell the president something. Your jaw is broken, so you will need to write this down: If we **ever** have another"conversation" that begins with you pointing weapons into Kahndaq, I will **level** your country in a day."

From a distance...

"What do we do?"

"We turn around, Vixen. We tell Ra's Al Ghul what we've seen."

In Kahndaq...

""My Lord. She began to speak."

"What did she say?"

"Her name. Kara. I left the room after that. I felt her words were for your ears only."

"Yes. That was right. Kara? I'm sorry. I had business to attend to. I hope Nawal provided you everything you..."

Adam stopped, seeing as if Kara was crying.

"My... my planet," Kara tried to speak. "Krypton. It was destroyed. I was it. I couldn't look away. I watched my world end. It feels like only hours ago. But I fear I've been asleep a long time."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I don't know. We can speak tomorrow. You should regain strength."

"No... I slept long enough. You said you know my cousin Kal-El..."

"Kal-El is no child. I followed him. He was a great leader. He brought me back to the path of righteousness. He is the greatest man I've ever known."

"He...? I slept too long. I need to find him. Do you know where he is?"

"I do."

"I was supposed to protect him."

"He is beyond your protection."

"Please, tell me what happened."

"He was tricked by a great evil. He lost his wife and unborn child, but Superman, which is his name on Earth, took his grief and resolved to make a better world. He tried to spare people from the pain he went through. He asked another hero to help him. The Batman. A man he had stood besides for years. His best friend. But in Kal-El's time of greatest pain and need, Batman turned his back on him. Kal-El only wanted only the best of the purple of Earth. He was a kind ruler, and much loved. But the Batman is conniving and cruel. He betrayed Kal-El. Alone, he could not stand against Superman and the heroes who loved him. So he tore a hole into another dimension. He pulled twisted versions of your cousin and his followers into our world. They took his friends. They took his love. They hurt and imprisoned your cousin. And they stripped our world of the peace Superman had created."

"We have to free him."

"There are few I trust to help us. We cannot free him alone. He is too tightly held. Batman is a sadist. I believe his allies will destroy Kal-El before allowing his freedom. But there is one who help. Kal-El's love is imprisoned on a island. She is a warrior. I believe we can free her. She can fight with us. She can train you, but not yet. First, you must gain your strength, your abilities."

"My abilities?"

"You don't know? You will learn soon enough. I will prepare you. Out there, there are many who will hate and fear you. I believe, one day, we will stand with your cousin. One day, we will give the world the protection it deserves. Until then, you must reveal yourself to no one. I will look after you but you must not leave. You must stay here. Hidden."

"I... thank you."

"Kahndaq is your home now, Kara of Krypton."


	18. Chapter 16: Five Graves and a Wedding

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 16: Five Graves and a Wedding

At the graveyard on a rainy evening

"Ted Kord will live on. In the charities he established across the world and in the hearts of those close to him, ashes to ashes and dust to dust..."

"Hey, Batman!"

"Can I help you?" asked Bruce.

"Can you help me?!"

"Please calm down..."

"Do you know who I am?'

*Your name is Jaime Reyes. You have been infused with the power of the scarab. You're the Blue Beetle. Your father is Alberto, your mother is Blanca, your little sister is Milagro. I know where you all live. I know all of this, but the people who are watching this very public funeral with very much interest don't. They don't know who you family is or why they should go so far out of their way to hurt them, so I say again to calm down."

"I'm sorry..."

*It's ok, son. Say what you need to say and make it quick."

"When you go after them, I'd like to come... please."

"Well let you know when we act. Go home."

Meanwhile, Dinah was at the graveyard, paying her deepest respects to Oliver Queen, the one who died by Superman's hand.

"Dinah..."

Oliver Queen from his Earth sees his name on the tombstone. It felt weird to him seeing his name while alive.

"I'm a little jealous of him? Is that weird?"

"It is a bit. He was you."

"I'm jealous of how much time you spent with him, but I digress. We should get married... tomorrow."

"Ollie, there's a time and a place for impulsive romantic gestures. A friend's funeral is neither."

"You asked me, remember?"

"Yes, but it's not the right time."

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure a war just started."

"You're right. We should wait until after. Wars are well-known for ending very quickly and safely for those involved. Life is short, pretty bird. I can say this because I'm standing at my own grave. Let's do this. One moment of happiness. The war can wait."

Gotham Cathedral

"How are you feeling?" asked Babs.

"I'm feeling conflicted, Babs."

"I wasn't talking physically. Oh, we have a visitor."

"Um..."

"Ted?" Wildcat!"

This is Theodore Grant, AKA Wildcat. He was a long-time member of the Justice Society of America. He was a Heavyweight boxer who got entangled into the criminal underworld. He mantled the Wildcat moniker to clear his name. He was a normal human who was magically given 9 lives. An interesting fact: Wildcat trained Batman, Black Canary and even Superman the art of boxing. He was also trained by ex-boxer, Joe Morgan, the same man who trained Atom and the Guardian.

"Where have you been?"

"Honestly, at the bottom of the bottle and at the end of a fist. Sorry... that was really melodramatic. I've been drunk and I've been fighting. I... stopped. I know this is supposed to be a secret, but Batman told me you were getting married so I... I missed the first one. Me and the JSA were fighting a lava monster from another dimension."

"Those monsters have no appreciation for important life events"

"I was wondering, with your dad gone and all... Well, it's a long walk down the aisle. Thought you like some company."

Connor was given a role of ring bearer, though Oliver gave him strict instructions of what a ring bearer does.

"No what does a ring bearer do?" asked Oliver.

"I bear the ring."

"You wait outside until the music starts playing, and what do you do?"

"I take the ring AND I THROW IT INTO THE FIERY PIT OF DOOM!"

"Did you put him up to that?" Oliver asked Bruce.

"Maybe," he replied with a smirk.

His watch beeped.

"I have to go."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry." Bruce left the wedding without much of an explanation. He took a nice red Maserati (my bad if I'm wrong).

"What was that about?" Asked Connor.

"Just Batman being Batman."

Inside...

"You nervous?"

"Please. I've faced Darkseid."

"That's not an answer."

"Yea, a bit."

"We should do something to take your mind off of it. I don't drink anymore. Wanna fight?"

The blue eyed blonde smiled.

Wayne Manor

Bruce raced to the Manor to find the grave of his mentor and friend, Alfred Pennyworth.

"No..."

It was Damian Wayne, along with Fake Batman and Damian's sister, Athanasia. (I keep forgetting her name) They had desecrated Alfred's grave.

"Damian, what are you doing?"

"You failed him. I'm making it right."

At the wedding, Dinah and Ted walked down the aisle. Oliver and Dinah stood in front of the priest.

At the Manor...

"Damian figured this would get your attention," said Fake Batman.

"We have him. Are you in place?" She asked Deadshot.

"We're ready," he replied.

"Do it. Take the wedding."

CW2K: Stay tuned next week for Green Wedding, as Damian's sister orders an attack on the wedding. Chris and Melody will be in action.


	19. Chapter 17: Green Wedding

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 17: Green Wedding

At the Wayne Manor

"Who are you?"

"We're just like Alfred here, Bruce," said Fake Batman. "I mean, were breathing and we smell better." Really?

"But we're also people you let down. Other people you hurt. So we're going to hurt you now and your friends."

"I don't think so!" Chris and Melody have arrived.

"You!"

Athanasia attacks Melody, but Melody brought her down. Chris battles Damian and Bruce calls Batgirl. At the wedding, Oliver and Dinah were saying their vows and after they kiss, an explosion rocked the wedding. Some members of the Suicide Squad attacked. Cheetah, Captain Cold, Killer Croc joined the gray and Ollie was shot in the chest.

"Ollie!"

At the manor, Melody took down Athanasia while she tried to shoot Bruce down. The bullet went through not only his hand but his phone as well. Chris battled both Damian and Fake Batman. Melody tackled Damian and punched him mercilessly. Suddenly, a bat jet flew out of the waterfall nearby.

"Time to go."

While bloodied and bruised, Damian carried Alfred and teleported away.

"They got away," said Melody.

"We'll deal with them later," Bruce said. "Are you Chris Jones?"

"Yes, sir. It's been 5 years since we met. This is my partner, Melody."

"What happened here?"

"Damian, my son, has taken Alfred..."

"That is a shame, having his grave robbed like that." Chris said.

"Come with me. We need to get to the wedding."

The assault at the wedding continued.

"Jefferson!"

"Ollie..."

"Bulletproof tux. I'm a practical romantic. Get Connor and the kids out of here!"

"On it."

Jefferson escorted the children out when he was shot from behind with a sedative dart, courtesy of Deadshot. The kids were shot too.

"Hey!" Harley Quinn interfered. "Ra's wants his kids for leverage. Have you ever tried to hold leverage over a dead guy?"

"You hear that?"

The bat jet flew over.

"That's not good."

"Grab the kids. Time to bug out. We have what we came for."

Ollie and Dinah exited through the emergency door to see Jefferson.

"He's gone!" Dinah was overwhelmed with sadness. She and Ollie got married and this happens.

Somewhere else...

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I'm sorry Bruce didn't save you. But it's not too late. I can save you. I can bring you back."

Damian entered some sort of bubbling liquid with Alfred... Something tells me the word "Resurrection" will come into play in the next chapter next week.


	20. Chapter 18: Resurrection

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 18: Resurrection

The Headquarters of Ra's Al Ghul

"Alfred...?" After emerging what appears to be the Lazarus Pit, Damian was hoping it would bring Alfred back, but...

"The Lazarus Pit doesn't always bring people back the way they were, trust me," said Athanasia. "And Alfred was gone a long time. I'm surprised to see you like this, Damian."

"Like what?"

"I didn't know this side of you existed. You struck me as one-dimensional and that one dimension was called Entitled Little Dick, but this... who taught you humility?"

"He did."

"Damian," Talia approached. "Bring him. Ra's is contacting your father.

"Detective, I trust the others are with you as requested?" asked Ra's.

"They're here, Ra's," Batman replied. With him is Black Canary, Green Arrow, Chris, Melody and a few others.

"Good. There is an event approaching. You will know when it happens. You and your friends are not to try to stop it. I have your children."

"If you hurt them, there won't be anything to resurrect, Ra's," said Black Lightning.

"I don't want to hurt them or anymore, but I'm going to. I'm going to eliminate a lot of people. We will act soon. We will balance the world."

"He's joking, right?" asked Melody.

"Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, Jefferson Pierce, Chris and Melody Jones, the detective will tell I keep my promises if you do nothing, if you allow me to do what needs to be done, I will spare your loved ones. I will return them to you. I promise. But, if you act against us, I will kill your children. This I also promise. The lives of a few children are inconsequential compared to the life of the planet. But, if you no longer care for Damian, detective, I want you to know... I also have your father."

Everyone including Batman looked in shock at the sight of Alfred.

"He may not look very animated, but he is breathing, for now. However, that can change in a instant. Stay out of our way. And you, Chris Jones, I have heard much about you. You saved your own world from tyranny. You have a lovely partner as well. I understand Athanasia has encountered her and was defeated. Rest assured, Chris, that if you act against us as well, your world will end..."

End of transmission

"Chris..." Melody was speechless. "

"Are you done?" asked Damian.

"I'm sorry, Damian. I know you don't approve of my methods. I know how much this man means to you. If there was any other way...

"He won't stop. He'll come for Alfred, for the kids..."

"If this detective is sensible..."

"He isn't!'

"It matters not. Even Batman can't find us here."

"They're in South America." Damn! That was fast, Batman!

"How do you know?" asked Melody.

"Because I lost Connor's signal in the North of Brazil."

"What are you talking about?" Dinah asked.

"Your son stopped transmitting on the edge of the Amazonian rainforest. The forest covers over two million square miles and belongs to nine nations. But at least we know where to start. Given the way the signal cut out, I'm guessing... they're underground."

At the rainforest in Brazil...

Harley Quinn was watching over the children.

"Connor, my name is Harley. I'm a friend of your dad's. I'm going to make sure they don't hurt you. Trust me. The three of you were put to sleep by tranquilizers. I know how disorienting they can be. I once made up a game called "Sudden Naptimes Russian Roulette., Which wasn't exactly the best idea. Anyway, waking up in a giant underground bunker paradise is weird, too. Now, the two of you have powers, right? Don't use them here. Ra's is... extreme. And some of the people working under him is sadistic and cruel. Not just regular cruel, either. The kind of people who would beat a nun senseless with a puppy. I know you're the children of heroes. Do not be heroes here."

"YOU PLACED A TRACKER ON OUR SON?" Oliver yelled.

"I was being careful," said Batman.

"Bullshit," cursed Melody. "If they find that tracker, he is dead in a instant."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"That wouldn't have been careful."

"Bruce, with all due respect," Chris spoke. "Even for you, this is too much."

"Wait. Did you know?" Oliver asks Batman.

"What?"

"You knew they would take him?

"I didn't. But I felt was wide to take precautions. If you think about, your son made a obvious target."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Oliver punched Batman in the face.

"Arrow! Enough!" Chris tried to calm him down.

"I let you have that one, that's all you get."

"You let me?"

"Ollie..."

"Know this. I'm not your Green Arrow. You don't know me, my abilities, how I trained or who with. So go ahead and test me! I'll let you have the first one."

Melody pointed her chrome plated Desert Eagle on Oliver's head. "Reconsider your actions now, Green Arrow!"

"And if I protest?"

"I'm not about blowing your brains out! Is this how you two function as allies? Where we come from, we don't attack each other, we stick together like brothers and sisters and close friends, more like family. Lower your stance right now, Arrow!"

"Melody is right," said Dinah. "We need to focus your attention where it's needed right now, unless you want both your asses to be kicked!"

"Nothing else matters but to bring the kids home, guys," said Chris. "If you knew was coming, if you deliberately used Connor to find them, there will be a reckoning, and it's not going to come from me."

"I'll start planning." said Bruce.

"You honestly think we're following your lead on this?" asked Oliver.

"No you're not. None of you will lead. You're all too emotionally close. I'll lead. You will follow my orders. Understood, Bruce?" asked Batgirl.

"What makes you think this?" asked Chris.

""If Ra's has any inkling that you're coming for him, he will kill the children. We will need help if we're going to find this place and gain entrance undetected. You know who we need."

"He won't come. He wants no part of it."

"We agreed that the Justice League would be my team. This is my decision. We need him, Bruce."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked. "First of all, I did not agree to this."

"But you will follow my lead, Chris. You and your partner both."

"Excuse you? Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just take charge?"

"You have a better idea, Melody?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! Kicking your ass!"

"Enough!" Chris stopped them. "Batgirl, I can't follow your orders. I'm the Commander of the Homefront Warriors. I only serve them, not you. If you want, we can do this, but we're doing it our way. You can lead the Justice League, but me and Melody will our part our way. Well keep in contact. Now tell me, Batgirl, before I tear your head from your ass,who are you talking about?"

"Chris, we are talking about the man who blends perfectly into any situation in any location, who singlehandedly infiltrated and took down some of the most secure facilities in the world. A man who can't be seen unless he wants to be seen. He's one the most powerful in the world. He maybe our only hope. We need him at our side."

"You're starting to bore me with your charade, Batgirl. Who is he?"

"His name is Plastic Man."

"Plastic Man? Who exactly is he? Seriously?"

CW2K: Chris will have his question about Plastic Man answered next week on The Hunt for Plastic Man.


	21. Chapter 19: The Hunt For Plastic Man

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 19: The Hunt For Plastic Man

Batman knocked on the door at I guess a apartment complex.

"You're not pizza," said some guy.

"Luke McDunnagh..."

"He doesn't live here anymore."

"He does live here, and while his shape-changing is impressive, he needs to do a better job at disguising his voice."

The man ran away and Batman followed suit. This man may be Plastic Man.

"I just want to talk. You're the armchair against the wall."

Plastic Man stretched himself to the kitchen and to the outside.

"You're the trashcan."

Plastic Man kept running.

"You're the carpet."

"Damn it!"

"The three empty pizza boxes on top of the stack."

"How the hell are you doing that? I'm just trying to play hide and seek with Batman. What did I think was gonna happen? Fine. Whatever you're gonna do, make it quick."

"O.P.A.T.R.O.F.S."

"Huh."

"Ordinary People Against the Tyrannical Rule of Superman."

"That's a terrible acronym, and why does it have a "f"?

"You were a member."

"Of a terrorist organization? You must have me confused with..."

"You were a freedom fighter, not a terrorist."

"What's the difference?"

"Either being on the right side or winning, preferably both."

"What do you want?"

"I want your help to infiltrate a secret location and stop something terrible from happening. And I want to talk to your father. Where is he?"

Plastic Man spoke on his watch. "Dad?"

"Yeah."

Wait, the original Plastic Man emerges, disguised as a watch! Clever!

"See, son? Your old man can trick Batman!"

"O'Brien..."

*Whatever it is, I'm staying out of it."

"You're a hero, Plastic Man, and staying out of it could mean billions of people die. I need your help, the Justice League needs your help."

"Forget it."

"I'll help."

"No, don't!"

"Thank you, Luke. They killed Ted."

"I know."

"And they took Dinah's son and Jefferson's girls."

"They...? Fine. For Dinah, Jefferson and for Teddy. Just make sure you don't get my son killed. Follow me, I have transport outside."

"That's some ride."

As they are flying...

*You're very quiet. What are you thinking about?"

"How to kill countries."

They both looked at Batman like what?

"What a fun-filled place your head is."

"Ra's will want to kill entire populations. He'll do so without harming the environment or wildlife. That... is not easy. Bombs, poisoning water supplies, chemical warfare, all will lead to the destruction of the environment. He needs to be more surgical."

"So you're just sitting there coming up with your own viable collateral-free mass genocide?"

"Yes."

An alarm sounded...

"What's that?"

"Impact alarm!"

"Impact from what?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it came in under our radar."

A figure in light blue jumps into the batplane.

"Blue Beetle!"

"We need to talk!'

Soon they landed on a canyon.

"You're planning something," said Beetle.

"Hey, Yes. Something covert. You are not covert."

"You're the kid Ted Kord was working with?" Asked Plastic Man.

"Yeah."

"Ted was a great guy. He and I once caught up for a game of cards every week. (To Batman) Sorry, Bruce, you weren't invited. You tend to unfun things. You're waaaaaaaay too competitive. What do you want?"

"I only wish to help."

"Sounds like this kid is on the mission of Revenge for a loved one. Anything you can relate to there, Bruce?"

"Follow the plane back with us. You answer to Batgirl. Never step your foot out of line. Understood?"

"Thank you."

"No problem," said Plastic Man. "He really does have a heart buried underneath all that Kevlar and grimace."

Blue Beetle and the plastic men followed Batman.

"You'll need a cover story to tell your parents," said Batman.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how long you're going to be in South America."

What the hell does he mean by that?


	22. Chapter 20: The Amazon Rainforest

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 20: The Amazon Rainforest

National Mall, Washington DC

The morning of the inauguration.

Batman was looking through his binoculars. Black Lightning and Aqualad are with him.

"Anything?" asked Black Lightning.

"No. I have eyes in the sky. And I have a six-block energy field preventing anyone teleporting in and out. Steel?"

Steel is in sky serving as surveillance.

"Anything suspicious?"

"No," said Steel. "It's early. Plenty of time for suspicious to arrive."

It look like there's a protest going on. Steel returns to Batman and Black Lightning.

"And later, there'll be plenty of people for them to hide in."

"Is that...? Batman has some kind of microchip with a red light

"Yes. Time to go. There is something else that requires our attention."

"You're kidding, right?"

"You and Steel will be ample extra protection for the incoming president."

"What about Black Lightning. You're the housing secretary. You're not going anywhere, are you?"

"I'm sorry. I am."

"You're going after your kids?"

"We can't tell you what were doing."

"You don't trust us?"

"We're trusting you with the president. He is the most anti-enviroment president we've seen."

"We can work on him."

"Nevertheless, Ra's could see this public event as the perfect target. Natasha, if there is any trouble, I want you to fly the president out of here the moment something happens without engaging."

"Understood."

The Edge of Space, High Above the Amazon Rainforest In Brazil.

Green Arrow, Batgirl and Black Canary...

"We're directly over the point where Batman lost Connor's signal. There's definitely... something down there," said Canary. "But, if we don't know where to look, there's no way we would have found it. It's very well hidden."

"As soon as we've infiltrated Ra's Al Ghul's base, well contact you.

"We should be going with you," said Arrow.

"No. You both need to lay low. If he sees you..."

"I know. Babs, if you find him..."

"I will not leave Connor's side, Dinah. I promise I'll protect him."

"A near-space jump from here..."

"...is the only way to guarantee we won't be detected."

"It's dangerous."

"Teleporting into such dense forest would be more dangerous. Anyway, you do the same for me."

"Thank you," Dinah said with a smile.

"When the four of us find Ra's Al Ghul's base, we'll place a marker so you can teleport in without... you know... being fused with a tree."

"It's 24 miles down," said Oliver.

"I know. I'll be fine.

Plastic Man and son has Babs wrapped around them, looking like a body bag. She descended thousands of feet below.

"Luke, keep Batgirl covered and hold her completely still so she's not jerked in the transition," said Plastic Man.

"What transition," she asked. "I thought you were turning into a parachute."

"Ha! Parachutes are for losers."

They finally made their way down.

"You're right on top of where we lost the signal," said Dinah.

"Yeah, we know," said Plastic Man.

"How do you know?"

"Last I checked, ninjas weren't native to the Amazon Rainforest."

And yet there are ninjas in the Amazon Rainforest guarding something.

"Ok, Luke, I need you to be a tree just a little longer," Barbara said. "I'm disabling all nearby listening devices and cameras. The League of Assassins guards com should be off now. I'll find us a clearing for the teleporter. You know what to do."

"Luke?"

"Got it."

The ninjas spotted Luke, who turned into a flag with a smile.

"Warn the demon's head!"

Plastic Man stopped him.

"Yes, that ain't happening."

He looks at Luke.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're smiling."

"Yeah, you and i never... It's nice."

"Knocking ninjas unconscious and sneaking into an underground lair of murderous supervillains is nice?"

"I get it. It's a little messed up, but this is like the closest we've come to throwing a ball in the yard."

"Come on. Let's go father-son bond the absolute hell out of this hive of evil."


	23. Chapter 21: Extinction

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 21: Extinction

"It's called a Thylacine, also know as the Tasmanian tiger. It looks like a dog but it's actually a marsupial with a pouch. They thrived for 4 million years. Human managed to kill them off in a hundred years. These are the last two left alive," explained Animal Man.

"What are you doing here, Animal Man? I didn't think you followed my grandfather." said Damian.

"Well, I admit I was pretty wary when Ra's asked me to join him. But then I saw everything he saved from extinction in this sanctuary. I connected with all of these creatures I thought were lost to humanity's violence, cruelty and greed. Ten years ago, I was in Cameroon, stopping a man intent on killing the last West African rhino. Not for good or vengeance, but for sport. I was too late. The butcher had taken his horn, and a poorly placed bullet was slowly, agonizingly, taking his life. I bonded with him and borrowed his power. He'd wandered for a year, calling with no answer.i sat with it... as it left. It was a giant but if felt so small, not because he was dying and afraid, but because it was the last. And it had been completely alone in the world. I've connected with these creatures, Damian. I've felt their loneliness as they disappeared. We've lost half of the world's wildlife in the last 40 years. I don't want to hurt anyone, but humanity must be stopped."

"We killed all those workers. We kidnapped kids."

"To stop your father. We took Alfred and the kids, for the greater good. Are their lives worth more than a species? Worth more than the future of the planet? I don't really know the answer. But I know we got them to stop Batman and his allies."

Meanwhile...

"It's in place, said Batgirl. "It's safe to teleport in."

Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Blue Beetle and others teleported in.

"Theresa single entrance this way. Plastic Man and Luke are already inside. They'll signal if they find the kids. We go in quietly. Blue Beetle, we'll need you outside."

"What? You brought me this far, and you're benching..."

Batgirl stopped him. Honestly, Melody made a good point in the previous chapters. Batgirl may be a superhero, but I grown tired of her disgusting attitude.

Animal Man continued, about Batman fighting short term battles without considering long term repercussions. Including The Joker and how he could have killed him but refused. One bad day, and there goes Metropolis.

"Have you ever found the people who killed the rhino?" Damian asked.

"I did. But my connection with the rhino's power was gone. I had to find another way to deal with them."

Animal Man encountered the hunters and used his power to find the right creature to connect with. Soon, he found leeches. Animal Man morphed his head into a monstrosity and ate away at the hunter from the chest up.

"We're going to make room in the world for these creatures again. Until then, there is nothing Vixen, Ivy and myself won't do to protect this sanctuary."

"And it's very appreciated," said Ra's.

*It's confirmed," Vixen added. "The Thylacine us pregnant."

"Once the way is cleared, they'll be released and nurtured, perhaps they can flourish again. Alfred still hasn't spoken?"

"No."

"Do not lose heart, Damian. Keep supporting him. It once took me a year to come back to myself after rising from the Lazarus Out. And your mother never gave up on me."

"Grandfather?" Athanasia approached. "We have a technical issue with the surveillance in the north entrance."

"No, we don't."

"What?"

"He's here. The detective."

"I can track him..."

"It's ok, Animal Man. You're needed here."

"I don't know how Bruce found us, but we knew he was coming. We're ready for him. El Diablo."

A man almost naked stood at the ready. This is El Diablo.

"I'm in place."

"Do it."

"El Diablo set himself ablaze, looking like Blaze from Mortal Kombat and Cinder from Killer Instinct.

"Scorched Earth."

A explosion can be heard.

"What's that?" asked Damian.

"That was the only one way out of here being turned into molten metal," said Fake Batman. "He's here. To save the children, but no one is getting out..."


	24. Chapter 22: Scorched Earth

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 22: Scorched Earth

The Amazon Rainforest, Brazil, Former Entrance to Ra's Al Ghul's Underground Sanctuary

Blue Beetle watched the explosion from the tree.

"Batgirl, can you hear me?"

Inside...

"Can we contact Blue Beetle?" Asked Black Lightning.

"No. Whatever is down here that stopped Connor's tracker broadcasting means no signal can reach the surface."

"Nothing's changed."

"We'll find the exit later, but first,we find the kids."

"That's not going to easy," said Green Arrow worriedly.

"Yeah. Trying to find the find the children in all of this is like trying to find a needle in the haystack."

"And all the hay in this analogy is made up of people who want to kill us."

"Plastic Man, were inside. Where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen. I'm currently a mixing bowl. We overheard some conversations. We're zeroing in in the kids. Well let you know where to meet us. It should be easy to find."

"Batman..." Dinah looked worried.

"Go," he instructed. "Find the children. I'm going after Alfred and Damian."

"What are you gonna do? Drag him out of here?"

"If I have to."

"Sounds fun. I'll join you."

In the "Arcade room", Connor and the children heard the explosion. The children who possess unique powers were on display. For what purpose I'm not sure.

Meanwhile...

"All of you, with me." Ra's instructed. "We need to guard the children. They're coming for them. Orca, Croc, Find Batman and sniff him out."

"Shouldn't we stay here?" Croc asked.

"No. If he managed to get through you, I'll deal with him personally."

Batman was battling the ninjas with his partner when he was suddenly trapped in a tree trunk created by Poison Ivy.

"Hello, Bruce. You shouldn't have come here."

"Your parents are coming for you, children. They..."

Ra's never finished his sentence as one of them spread lightning at him and the ninjas.

"I'm not Ra's. Stop... electrocuting me..." it's Plastic Man! "I'm here to get you out."

"Who are you?

"Who are you? You're not on my list of kids to save."

"I'm Lucy."

"She's Harley Quinn's daughter."

"Well, were breaking you guys out, but are you a prisoner too?'

"I guess."

"That's good."

"It is?"

"Not that you're a prisoner, but I mean, if you weren't a prisoner, I'd be kind of kidnapping you and that would put us in a very ethically iffy area."

"Hey...!" Harley Quinn arrives. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We're escaping."

"I'll come with you."

"Aren't you worried about the nanobomb in your head?" Asked Plastic Man. "I would be."

"I'm more worried about Lucy spending her life in the underground headquarters of a supervillain. I've been trapped with a supervillain. It's not the best."

In the hallway...

"The exit was destroyed, but there's a teleporter room in block c."

Plastic Man contacts Batgirl. "Batgirl, we have the kids. We're heading to block c."

Orca and Croc with a handful of ninjas block their path.

"What's happening?" Asked Orca. "

Where's Ra's Al Ghul'?

A fight began.

"Harley, get to block c."

"The teleporter room will be guarded. I can't get through the defenses with these kids myself."

"You're not by yourself. Go!"

"Hey, there's Batman!" Wrong, Quinn! It's Fake Batman.

"It's ok. Whoever you are, Ra's asked to take the kids somewhere else."

"No, he didn't. We have surveillance throughout the sanctuary."

"I didn't know that."

"You shouldn't have been brought here. You're a liability. Kids, take a step back and close your eyes..."

Fake Batman has Harley's mug shot on his tablet, ready to detonate the bomb in her head...


	25. Chapter 23: Detonation

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 23: Detonation

"Goodbye, Harley. You were a pain in the ass."

Just as Fake Batman was about the detonation button...

"Stop!" It was Chris with Melody, pointing their guns at him. Fake Batman pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"What?"

"Put the detonator down, now!" Melody commanded.

"It was the blue wire."

"Who said that?" Harley asked. It was The Atom, who apparently cut the blue wire to prevent the explosion.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked Melody.

*I'm Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors. Love your hair."

"Thank you. You can call me Harley Quinn. Hey, dearie. You miss me?"

Chris remembered Harley. He showed her great love 5 years after The Joker from the prime universe was locked away.

"Harley, good to see you again," Chris replied.

"Atom?"

"Wildcat! Nice thing." Said Atom. "You two are unfamiliar."

"I'm Chris Jones and this is my partner, Melody. We are special agents of the Homefront Warriors."

"I'm the Atom and this is Wildcat. What are you two doing here?'

"We are here to prevent Superman from escaping," Melody explained. *But it seems like it's more than that."

"Uh... Yeah. I meant to be here, but I was cut off by a sudden vine wall and got lost." Wildcat explained

"We saw that," said Melody. "These are the children?"

"Hey, Connor. Look out for your mother, yeah? Get them out of here. I'll keep em busy."

"Melody, Batgirl and the others shouldn't be far."

Melody agreed and we're on their way. Wildcat fought Fake Batman. Even though Fake Batman was defeated, it was not without consequence. Wildcat was shot down. Connor wanted to go back but Harley convinced him that his sacrifice was noble. If Connor went back, wildcat's sacrifice would be pointless. Connor went anyway and saw Wildcat on the ground.

"Leave him alone. I don't want to hurt you," said Connor.

"Ha! I was like you, an angry kid who thought he was indestructible, but I learned just how fragile we are. I learned it too late. I'll give you the lesson now for free."

Big mistake! Connor adopted Dinah's Canary Cry. Harley witnessed it first-hand.

"Oh snap. The Green Canary..."


	26. Chapter 24: Sanctuary, Pt 1

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 24: Sanctuary, Pt. 1

Paris, France

Years ago

Natasha, aka Steel, answered her phone. It was her Uncle John. Natasha couldn't get a clear signal.

"How's Paris?" He asked.

"It's beautiful. I mean, I still feel guilty leaving you for a vacation, and Paris obviously doesn't have the romance of the steelworks."

"Of course it doesn't. How could the city of love possibly compare with being stuck deep underground surrounded by the smell of burning metal? Listen, there's something happened in Metropolis. The radiation levels are... I'm putting a hard drive in a lockbox. It should be safe. But you're not gonna be able to get down here for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything you'll need to continue our work is here. My dreams are in these files, Nat. Add them to your own..."

That was the last sentence from him before Natasha lost the signal.

"Nat?" A woman in a white bathrobe called her name.

"Leti..."

"What's wrong?"

Now.

Inauguration Day 11:14 AM EST

"And yet, here you are," said Aqualad. "You don't blame Batman for Metropolis?"

"No. I blame the actions of a madman. And you? You're a long way from Atlantis."

"Someone has to take responsibility. Aquaman will stay in the water, burying his hand in the sand, and our sand is in the bottom of the ocean, so he's burying it pretty deep. He may pretend the surface world's problems aren't his own, but what happens on land will affect us. It's as predictable as the tides."

"The president elect has started walking."

"No sign of trouble?"

"There's a lot of weird looking people, but no one's screaming yet."

Ra's Al Ghul's Underground Sanctuary

At the end of the previous chapter, Connor used the Canary Cry on Fake Batman. At the Amazon Rainforest, Blue Beetle was flying when he heard the scream and flew down to investigate. Inside the sanctuary, Chris and Melody, as well as Dinah, Barbara and Oliver we're still battling the ninjas.

"What's that sound?" Batgirl asked.

"It's Connor!"

"That's your Canary Cry," said Melody.

"Follow the cry, we'll find the kids!" Said Dinah.

Meanwhile, Harley and Connor was about to escape until Captain Cold appeared.

"Quinn, what happened?"

"Wildcat freed the kid, then him and Batman got into it. Batman shot him and was knocked unconscious at the same time."

"Something's not adding up here..." Suddenly, Leonard got ambushed by Chris with a tackle coming through a wall and punched him, knocking him unconscious. Black Lightning finished the job by zapping the rest of the ninjas.

"Mom, dad!" Connor runs towards them.

"Where are my daughters?"

"The Atom took them to the teleporter room," said Harley.

"Who are you two?" Asked Connor.

"This is Chris and Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors. They came here to help us," Dinah replied.

"I can tell That's not the real Batman," said Chris?

"How can you tell?" Batgirl asked curiously.

"Those UMP45s. Batman hates guns," Melody added.

"Wildcat!" Dinah rushed to him.

"Get to the teleporter room," Batgirl commanded. "Get the kids and get outta here. Plastic Man, Luke and I will see if we can help Batman. And Melody, you and I got off on the wrong foot, but I'll need you and Chris with me to help Batman."

"We got your back, Batgirl."

"I'm coming too."

"What, Harley?"

"He might need me. Plus, I'm kind of his new Robin."

"Really?," Chris was confused. "This will be interesting. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Batman was hung upside down, tied up in vines.

"You risked much coming here," said Poison Ivy. "I'm very angry you set foot in this sanctuary."

"We're not doing this, Ivy."

Suddenly, Batman unleased a type of pink mist he calls Phosphonate, a broad spectrum systemic herbicide, commonly known as the weed killer.

"Tell me where Alfred is, now!"

Stay tuned for part 2 of Sanctuary next week.


	27. Chapter 25: Sanctuary, Pt 2

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 25: Sanctuary, Pt. 2

Back in Washington DC...

"You know, I read that he hates walking," said Steel.

"What reputable internet comment section did you read that in?" Aqualad asked.

"Look at his face. He's trying to smile but in his eyes scream pain and discomfort. Seriously, I bet the first thing he does is ban walking. Once he is president, hell move in short distance by Segway."

"What a ridiculous idea."

"There's nothing ridiculous about Roll Force One."

Ra's Al Ghul's Underground Sanctuary

"Boomerang? Harness, Ivy, do you copy? Killer Croc, Orca? We have a problem," said Athanasia. "Most of the Suicide Squad is not responding. Batman's coming."

"He's already here," said Damian.

"The animals are nervous," Animal Man added.

"Athanasia, find Ra's. Animal Man, guard Alfred."

Before Animal Man could ask, Damian already disappeared.

Meanwhile...

"Ivy!" Harley, Plastic Man, Luke, Batgirl, Chris and Melody found Poison Ivy on the ground. "Water! She needs water." Melody gave Harley a bottle of water. Ivy drank it.

"What happened?"

"Batman...," she answered weakly. "He's headed for the sanctuary. It must be protected."

"I'll talk to him with my fists."

"You're leaving?"

"We're taking the kids out of here. Will you be ok?"

"I'll live."

Harvey and ivy kissed.

"When this is over, search for me."

Animal Man was behind Alfred on his wheelchair when he was suddenly knocked unconscious. It was Batman.

"Alfred?"

"Don't you touch him!"

"Damian, what you're doing..."

"...is what you should've done."

"This is wrong."

"You let him die. I brought him back. You think I'm in the wrong? You know what I think? I think losing people makes it easier for you. Without the pain, you wouldn't be able to justify all the violence you do. Some part of you thinks you're the victim. And that makes it easier to cripple people. That's it, isn't it? For Batman to fight his crusade, you need someone who care about to die."

Infuriated, Batman punched Damian.

"Yeah, that's it, dad."

Chris, Melody and the others witnessed the confrontation. "Batman..."

"I'm taking Alfred," said Batman. "Come with me."

"Where? Home?"

"Yes, after you serve your time."

"Do you're offering to lock me up again? You're so bad at this. And you're not taking Alfred."

Damian roundhoused Batman in the face.

"Stop this!" Batgirl screamed. Suddenly, Alfred's eyes opened. The fight continued. Batman countered Damian's punch and cracked his arm. "Stand down."

An arm grabbed Batman's. "Alfred?"

"He's alive," Melody whispered.

"Calm down. You can stop fighting. It's alright, son."

CW2K: Alfred has returned, much to the shock of everyone except Damian. Tune in next week for another episode of And Injustice For All 2.


	28. Chapter 26: Endangered Species, Pt 1

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 26: Endangered Species, Pt, 1

"Alfred,I'm sorry..." Batman hugged Alfred as everyone watched.

"Who's that?"asked Luke.

"Alfred," Batgirl replied.

"He was Batman's butler," Harley added.

"Am I missing something here?" Asked Melody.

"Are you alright, Alfred," Damian asked calmly.

"I will be fine, master Damian. I just need to sit for a moment. Damian approached. Batman blocked him.

"Don't touch him."

"Stop it, both of you! I don't know what happened here or what I missed, but stop this. Forgive each other. Now."

"He... let you die."

"No, he didn't. He never would. You know this."

"Ah, you're alive." Ra's Al Ghul has arrived with the ninjas.

"Ra's Al Ghul. I've been listening. I've heard you. You want to do the right thing, but what you're planning is wrong on every level. You and Bruce. You both want to save the world. You're two of the most intelligent people on the planet. The most driven and the most stubborn and uncompromising. You both believe in absolutes, but the world is not that black and white and not that rigid. Take a moment. One moment can avoid so much. It's not too late. Come up with a solution, one that saves humanity and save the planet.

Chris was intrigued by Alfred's words as was Melody. Suddenly, Blue Beetle arrived blasting energy shots. Vixen approached. "What's happening?"

"Vixen!"

"Look around you. Look what Ra's Al Ghul has done here. What he saved. You can't threaten this."

"Is there any way to get a signal out of here? If I can talk to him, I can stop him."

Too late. "I'm sorry. The entrance was attacked. I couldn't get to you."

"Oh, kid," Harley said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Melody asked angrily. "You show up unannounced!" Melody looked at Vixen. The animal she's holding has a glass shard on its neck. It was dead.

"You..." Vixen was fired up. "You wiped out a species!"

Vixen attacks blue Beetle but Melody quickly tackles her. "ENOUGH, VIXEN!"

""Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am!"

"You're fighting the entire animal kingdom!"

"Like you or anyone else can stop me!"

A fierce battle began. Alfred took Damian out of there. Talia Al Ghul shouted. "Stand down! You do not do this here!"

Chris killed some ninjas and eventually fought Ra's himself.

"You do not threaten this, child!"

"Attack me if you dare! I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

As they fought, blue Beetle countered... I forget who... projectile...

"I didn't mean to..." It was too late. He was dead which caused a massive explosion. What happens after that is unknown until next week with Endangered Species Pt 2.


	29. Chapter 27: Endangered Species, Pt 2

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 27: Endangered Species, Pt. 2

11:56 AM

In the aftermath of the explosion... Plastic Man managed to protect Batman, Chris, Melody, Alfred, Harley, and Batgirl. Vixen was wracked with sadness seeing the animal perished.

"Is this what you wanted, detective?" Ra's Al Ghul asked angrily.

Athanasia woke up, badly wounded. Talia assured she'll be ok.

"To come here, to hurt your son and your daughter this way..."

Batman was shocked that Athanasia is indeed his daughter.

"So fragile, aren't they? I know you never really had a childhood, but you know what I do remember of my youth? The passion I had. The certainly. You're in the wrong place again, detective. It's why we recruit the young for our wars. Because of their fire, their conviction. They will do whatever it takes. If they believe it's what is right."

As Ras Al Ghul was talking, Aqualad sensed something was afoot at the inauguration. Steel was in the air as Aqualad unleased a tidal wave, washing away the people attending there.

"You have what you wanted, detective. The children. You can take Alfred. Your mission was a complete success... and everyone loses. It's over. You and your people can leave. Talia, prepare to move."

"What have you done, Ra's?" Batman asked.

"What have I done?! I have removed a destructive force from your country's system, but what you have done here today cannot be undone. What you have taken from this world, in one selfish, reckless moment, can never be replaced. I tried to control you, to spare you, but stand in my way and you will die with those you try to protect. Any mercy I had, any thought I had of preserving you, for my daughter, for my grandchildren, was wiped out with this sanctuary. Our mission will be stepped up. Human are wiping themselves out."

"Ra's."

"We're going to stop them taking the planet with them."

The door closes after they stepped out. "Talia... We move to site B."

"It is a devastating loss, Ra's Al Ghul," said Solovar, king of Gorilla City. "For all of us.

"I'm sorry, Solovar."

"We need to move our time table forward."

"Agreed. As soon as he has finished building it, the cull will begin.

Ra's and Solovar were entering a underground chamber. "How is he progressing?"

"Too slowly," Solovar replied.

"We are moving the time table forward," Ra's told a scientist.

"I can't work any faster..."

"Yes, you can. I have your family and I will torture them. The planet cannot wait for inspiration to hit you. Do your job, professor Ivo."

We see a subject, a mix of human and cyborg. What the hell is going on?


	30. Chapter 28: Beyond Kahndaq, Pt 1

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 28: Beyond Kahndaq, Pt. 1

"Are you ready?" asked Black Adam. Kara was standing on a platform with a long pole resembling a key.

"It's alright. No one can truly be ready for this."

"I've been here before," said Kara.

Kara leaps into the air "I... think I have it."

No, Kara, you don't. She fell down and go boom. 😄

"Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"I'm sorry, Kara. I truly thought you were ready."

"Did I make a crater?"

"I apologize for interrupting, my Lord," said one of his servants. "But someone is at the Western border. He says he's a emissary, seeking an audience.'

"Once we're inside, stay hidden."

"Understood."

"Who is he?"

"He claims to be a friend."

At Black Adam"s throne room...

"Nightwing."

"Black Adam."

"What brings you here to Kahndaq, Damian?"

"I am here on behalf of Ra's Al Ghul."

"And what does the Demon's Head want from me?"

"You and I fought side by side. I know you to be a man of honor and commitment and I know would do anything to protect Kahndaq."

"Are you threatening me?"

"A war is being fought."

"No war is coming g to Kahndaq's borders."

"The coming g disaster doesn't recognize borders. The planet itself is changing. Every life is in danger. The planet is warming and will be scorched from it unless we act."

"If there's a war going on, why aren't you fighting it?"

"Because there's only one me. But you are more. You could win this war for us. Your strength could save the world. And I'm injured."

"How? No. Who? Your father, the Batman."

"What?" Kara was hiding behind, unknown to both men.

"Stand, Damian. I will arrange a place to rest and have the doctors look at your Injuries. We will speak tonight at dinner, but I warn you, I will not leave city or my people."

Kara came out of hiding. "He saw me."

"Yes."

"Ones he have abilities like us?"

"He has no powers, but his skills are formidable."

"Listen to him..."

"No."

"No disrespect. You've been kind to me, but you..."

"I know of what I speak. I am old. And you are very new to this world..."

"And I watched my world die. Do not accept it happening to yours, not even if you have the power to save it. Is his father really Batman?"

"Yes, but there's no love. Damian fought him. He fought with your cousin. And his father imprisoned him too."

"That's awful."

Return to your room and remain there until he is gone. He must not know of you or learn who you are."

Little did they know, Damian was listening from his earpiece.

In Kara's room...

"Hello."

Kara turned around and sees Damian. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"How did you do that?"

"It's a skill that runs in the family."

"Batman?"

"Yes. Adam told me of his evil."

"He has hurt me in many different ways. One day, I'll probably have to make a lucky therapist a millionaire."

"I... don't understand. But no one should be able to hide from me."

"Why is that? Who are you?"

By then, Black Adam came out of nowhere, startling them both.

"You are supposed to be in your room."

"I went for a walk."

"Damian, I welcomed you to Kahndaq. My hospitality only stretches so far."

"Who is she, Adam?"

"None of of your concern, she is no one and if you persist in asking, you will be no one as well!"

Black Adam was about to kill Damian until Kara stopped him.

"What the...?" Damian was shocked.

"Stop this!"

"What have you done?" Adam just discovered Kara's new ability of flight.

"You're Kryptonian!"


	31. Chapter 29: Beyond Kahndaq, Pt 2

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 29: Beyond Kahndaq, Pt. 2

Kahndaq

"You ok?"

"Damian, I thought Black Adam confined you to your room," said Kara, seeing Damian standing on her bedroom window at night.

"He did. There was a door with a lock and everything. Have you seen anything outside of Kahndaq?"

"No."

Damian gave her his bat mask.

"Well, hide your face. It's time you left your tower."

"I can't..."

"Do you always do what you're told?"

"I can't leave."

"Well, then someone will have to catch me."

Damian jumps out the window. Kara put on the mask, flew down and caught him. They both landed hard, skidding along the ground.

"I thought you could fly."

"Yea, I get that. You ok?"

"A bit bruised, but at least you're out of the tower. Come on. You need to see what this world has to offer."

"How?"

"We'll fly, but we'll go slow. And not falling out of high places."

Damian and Kara flew into the night. They flew over the oceans and, a football field.

Bialya

"What happened here?"

"It's a civil war. I think. But really it's one power-hungry despot with a lot of wealth and weapons, and he's fighting a poorer group, made up of zealots who are more than willing to die for what they believe. And then there are a whole lot of people who want to live caught in the middle."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because of who you are. Who you could be. The difference is you could..."

Before Damian could finish, a chemical weapons exploded on the street. Soon gas mask wearing soldiers aimed their guns at him and a few other people. They opened fire. But Kara got into the line of fire and blocked the bullets with incredible speed. Angered, she used super breath to blow them away. She then stopped Damian who was punching a downed soldier.

"Stop! I didn't want to..."

"Just following orders right?"

"You have new orders," said Kara. "You will leave and never return. This place is under our protection. If you enter here again, you will face is!"

They both returned to Kahndaq.

"Did you like saving lives?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"What is it?" She could sense something was wrong.

"Were going to kill millions of people."

"What?"

"My grandfather believes it's the only way to save the world."

"And what do you believe?"

"With Superman, your cousin, there were times I felt we went too far, but... I knew we were doing the right thing, what's best for the world. Now, I'm worried I'm like that soldier, following orders. Reminds me of that other soldier I met, him and that woman..."

"Do you always do what you're told?"

"I'm... not a good person..."

"Nonsense."

"You don't know me."

"Your grandfather wants to kill millions. Batman, he's pure evil as I understand it. Your mother?"

"Assassin."

"Of course. But I've known you for less than a day, and in that time you were willing to sacrifice yourself for a stranger. You don't have to go back to them."

"She's right." Black Adam appears before them.

""What?"

"Stay here. Help Kara. You are an expert in stealth and deception. We could your skills for what we are about to attempt."

"What's that?"

"We are going to infiltrate Themyscira. We are going to free Wonder Woman."


	32. Chapter 30: We Need To Hit Back

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 30: We Need To Hit Back

"Just joining us, the U.S. government has been wiped out. The president of the United States, Congress, senators, former presidents, all have been killed by a single shocking attack perpetuated by the superhero known as Aqualad. Ra's Al Ghul claimed responsibility for the attack, but it's not yet know if Aqualad was working solely for the eco-terrorist if the kingdom of Atlantis is also involved."

At the batcave...

"Is there anything I can do?" Asked Blue Beetle.

"Go home," Batman said. "Do not use your powers again."

"I'm sorry."

"What good is that?" Asked Melody. "You think that was helpful?"

"The world is imploding," Chris agreed. "We don't have time to coddle a liability."

"What do you want to do, Bruce?" Asked Batgirl.

Blue Beetle was walking when Plastic Man caught up to him.

"Kid, it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen and as they go, it's..."

"One of the worst in history?"

"Well, yea. You contributed to a mass extinction event. Let's not sugar-coat it."

"Ok, I'm going home."

"Just remember, kid. Batman can be a dick, and there's no point in trying to win his approval, believe me. We've all tried."

Blue Beetle took off.

At the house of Jefferson Pierce, aka Black Lightning...

"I need you to sleep, both of you," he said to his daughters.

*Could you stay in here tonight?"

"Of course."

Suddenly, some noises could be heard and Jefferson went to investigate.

"Senator Pierce, I'm agent Baines. We need you to come with us, sir."

"My daughters have been through a lot, agent, in the last few days. Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

The police had arrived at the front of the house.

"Dad?"

"Get dressed, girls. We're going on a quick flight."

Blue Beetle returned home.

"Mom? Dad?"

"They're not here..."

Jaime looked at where the voice came from. It was Booster Gold.

"I meant your parents are out, although in hindsight, it sounded super villainy out of the darkness."

"Booster Gold? Why are you on my couch?"

"I was tired. What's wrong?"

Jaime sat down.

"I did something... terrible..."

"I know the feeling. I know it's been a while for you, since he died. I held his hand 5 hours ago.'

"What happened to your hand?"

"Oh this? Never drink and time travel, kid. That's how you end up punching a triceratops. Teddy asked me train you."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"But Batman said I can't use my powers again."

"Well, I'm gonna train you extra hard just to spite him. First bit of training: Ignore Batman. That self-righteous bravado has to be compensating for something. And the next bit can wait until I get my 8 hours of sleep, a shower and some bacon. I don't care what order it happens or even if it happens simultaneously, but it's happening. This has to happen now."

At the White House...

"I understand," said Pierce.

"I'm sorry, Senator Pierce, but we don't have time for pageantry. This country is without a president, and you're next in line."

"Please raise your hand and repeat after me."

"I know the words. _"I, Jefferson Pierce, solemnly swear that I will execute the office of the president of the United States and will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."_

"President, the country has been hit."

"Yes. We need to hit back."

At Jaime's house...

"If you can travel through time, why couldn't you save Ted?" Asked Jaime?

"I tried, but there are people who protect the time stream. Very serious people. People who never smiled. They kept stopping me. You see, Jaime, there are things you can't change, things that don't matter to the time stream, and there are things that absolutely have to happen."

"So Ted had to die?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

 _"Because you, no doubt, needed to come together."_

"Skeets! Good to see you."

 _"And you, sir."_

"What do you mean we need to come together?"

 _"Isn't it obvious? The time stream demanded it. Meaning the fate of the world depends on the two of you."_

Booster Gold knew what he meant.

"Oh. Crud..."


	33. Chapter 31: The Trial of Bruce Wayne

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 31: The Trial of Bruce Wayne.

The capital building

12 hours ago

"Please state your name for the record," said the judge in a courtroom.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Do you have a statement you like to read?"

"No."

Now...

"Alfred? Are you awake? I made Earl Grey tea and crumpets. I can decipher the mind of the Riddler, but I can not work out how you're supposed to properly toast a crumpet. Alfred... I'm going out."

In the courtroom...

"Mr. Wayne, we want to know happened. The entire country wants to know what happened, what went wrong? How did it go so wrong? How did the terrorist known as Jackson Hyde (Aqualad) end up in a position where he could assassinate our government? You met with President Boon and President-elect Dalkin. What did you discuss?"

"Changing the world."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

"His response?"

"We were interrupted by Ra's Al Ghul's attacks."

"Did you know these were coming?"

"No?"

"Did the President-elect seem open to your suggestion of "changing the world?"

"As I said, we were interrupted."

"But you must admit, from what I know from the two of you, your valued hardly aligned."

"We hoped to find common ground."

"I mention this because Jefferson Pierce was in the room as well, was he?"

"He was."

"And Pierce was the highest ranking member of Congress not in attendance at the inauguration. He is now President Pierce."

"Yes."

"So I would assume he would be far more amenable to your world changing agenda?"

"I don't like that insinuation."

"Mr. Wayne, that glare may work on some of the criminally insane inmate of Arkham you could never seem to keep locked away, but it is far from appreciated in this chamber. You said you were attacking Ra's Al Ghul's hideout when the inauguration was happening. Did you notify the any government? Any military installation that you have found a man responsible for killing thousands in the July 7th attacks?"

"We felt it was better to act quickly and quietly."

"You did, did you? And did you apprehend Ra's Al Ghul?"

"No."

"Acting, as you say, quickly and quietly, did you put a stop to his terrorist organization?"

"No."

"Mr. Wayne, did you threaten the President-elect in your private meeting?"

"No."

"But Jackson Hyde was in this private room."

"Yes."

"And you brought him into that room."

"Yes."

"You have a history of threatening Presidents, do you not?"

"I don't know what you're..."

"6 years ago, you entered the Oval Office and threatened the President of the United States. You mentioned superpowered friends and told President Boon that his "body would be found orbiting Saturn" Is this correct?"

President Boon had ordered a black ops team of mercenaries led by supervillain Mirror Master to kidnap Superman's civilian parents in order to..."

"That is outta line!" Another judge counters. "The President is not here to defend himself."

"No, he isn't. He was killed, Mr. Wayne by the man **you** sent to protect him. Tell me, Mr. Wayne. A man of incredible wealth, then as a vigilant, has the law ever appiled to you?"

"I have enormous respect for justice."

"That hardly answers my question. "Setting aside criminality for a moment, I want to ask you something else? Do you feel that you have failed your country?"

No answer.

"I'll tell you what i see. I see another man wearing a costume and decides to act for us rather than with us. Another man who has made things catastrophically worse. Superman had Noble intentions. He was also trying to protect us. The only difference between you and Superman is I can see, Mr. Wayne, was that Superman was a far more competent dictator."

Outside, after the hearing, Batman was punching a criminal when he was stopped by Catwoman.

"I'm pretty sure that scum has had enough. I heard about the hearing."

"You're not supposed to be here."

"You trying to take the whole thing on one person's face?"

"You're supposed to be locked away, Selina."

"I was, but it wasn't entertaining so I left. Honestly, I assumed someone would let me go at some stage. I did it to keep you alive, Bruce. Can you still not see that?"

"Come in."

"Where?"

"My place."

At Bruce's place...

"I should have seen this coming."

"What?"

"Everything."

"You can't see everything."

"No, not yet. Beef Bourguignon."

"Huh?"

"Bruce? You have a batcave under your batcave? Of course you do."

"This is just the beginning."

"What is?"

 _ **"Hello, Selina Kyle. I am Brother Eye."**_


	34. Chapter 32: Paradise Lost, Pt 1

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 32: Paradise Lost, Pt. 1

Themyscira

Themyscira is also known as Paradise Island but not all of the island 8s a paradise.

"Food."

"Diana?"

Suddenly, Diana attacks the Amazon sisters.

"Release me, Mala. Release me!"

"I can't do that. I don't have the key and I wouldn't release you if I did."

"We have fought side-by-side, sister."

"Sister?"

Mala swept Diana off her feet by her spear.

"You lied to us! You led us into an unjust war! You are no sister of ours. There will be no good tomorrow."

Mala left.

"She seems nice." The God of war, Ares, has arrived.

"Come to gloat, Ares?"

"I'm not gonna lie, but I like seeing you in the dirt, princess. But no, our interests are about to align. We have a lot in common."

"No, we don't."

"Both creatures of war, both imprisoned by our parents. These chains, they were forged by Zeus to hold me, and now they bind you. A new weapon is being created unlike anything seen before. It is not a weapon of war, it is a weapon to end all wars. If weapon is unleashed, there'll be nothing left to right for. You must be ready."

"You want me to fight against it?"

"No. You cannot stop this, Diana. Accept this now. You are a warrior and you will believe you can, but it will destroy you."

"What do you want of me if I can't beat this?"

"I want you to remember who you were, and train the only one who can."

Meanwhile...

"Just a few more Kara," said Damian.

"Hippolyta, Diana's mother, queen of the Amazons. Antiope, Hippolyta's sister, 3,000 years old. Phillipus..."

"None of these people are on your power scale, Kara. But they are strong, highly skilled, and together they can easily take you down. They also have magical weaponry which you could be powerless against. Remember, you're not a alien, just a sailor on a round-the-world adventure. But don't tell them just this."

"I know."

"You're bad at lying."

"I don't like lying."

"But that would be endearing if you weren't about to infiltrate an island of warriors who have beaten the crap out of gods. So say nothing. At all. We have a tracker so I'll be listening the whole time. Once you've found Diana, let us know when it's safe for Black Adam to join you. He will come to you and act quickly."

Black Adam lifted the boat up, grabbed Damian the boat away from them.

Shortly after...

"You there! Don't move!"

Two Amazon sisters approached Kara via horses. They surveyed her, but she is alive. A woman approached Kara with a golden lasso. *Kara..."

"Adam. We have a problem."

"You can call me Wonder Woman."


	35. Chapter 33: Paradise Lost, Pt 2

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 33: Paradise Lost, Pt. 2

"I can't hear her," said Damian. We lost her. The signal to Themyscira is gone."

"We'll give her time. She's inexperienced but formidable." Said Adam.

"What if they teller the truth?"

"What truth?"

"Don't play dumb, Adam. You literally have the wisdom of an Egyptian deity. It's not straightforward as she believe. If Kara is told what Wonder Woman has done..."

"Wonder Woman has fought for order."

"I know. But do you think Kara would approve of her methods?"

"No. She would never understand. She's innocent. We're you ever innocent?"

"No."

Themyscira

"Leave her for now, Antiope."

"You are too trusting, Hippolyta. Do we just accept anyone who washes up from the sea?"

"Would you prefer we threw her back?"

"If I were going to attack our island, this is how I would do so. Preying on your compassion."

"Then I'm glad you never had reason to do do, Antiope," said Wonder Woman.

"Let me question her."

"The safeguards are in place," said Hippolyta. She can't contact anyone."

"She's near drowned. There will be questions, but the interrogation can wait, for now. Let her rest."

At night, two sisters woke up Kara

"You! Wake up!"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here... to free Wonder Woman."

"I'll keep her inbound, Phillipus. Inform Queen Hippolyta. Tell me. Who are you?"

"I'm Kara Zor-El..."

Menalippe was attacked from behind.

"Why did you do that? I thought she was your friend."

""I have known Menalippe for thousands of years," Phillipus explained. "We have been lovers, we have been rivals, and we had fought side-by-side against myths. It's not the first time I knocked her her, and it certainly won't be the last. You are still bound to tell the truth. Can you get our princess off the island?"

"Yes. I have the power and the means to do so."

"Then get dressed. The general will want to see you."

"Kara, my name is Antiope..."

*I know who are you are." Kara was wearing red Amazon attire.

"The queen would have us stay on the island, but we are not safe. If men end the world, Themyscira ends with it. Diana knew this, which is why she fought for order."

Antiope opens the doors to reveal the Amazon sisters.

"We, all of us, loyal to Diana. Phillipus says you have the power to free Diana and keep her safe? The lasso compels the truth, but it is only the truth you believe."

"It can't help if you're delusional," said Phillipus.

"I'm not delusional," Kara countered.

"Then who are you to make such claims?"

"I can't reveal myself."

Antiope has other ideas, involving the lasso of truth. "Yes. You can. We will keep your secret until you free us from our oath."

"My name is Kara Zor-El of the house of El. I am not delusional. I am Kryptonian."

"Diana." Hippolyta opens Diana's cell.

"What do you want, mother?"

"What I always want."

"To see if I learned the error of my ways? I don't know what you expected me to learn from being chained and imprisoned by my own mother and sisters, but it is certainly not the lesson you hoped for."

"You were meant to bring peace to the world."

"I did."

"A world afraid to step out of line. That is not peace."

"You're pathetic. You are a warrior who refused to fight. "You're a coward, mother!"

"That's hard to argue against."

"Antiope? What are you doing?

"What you should've done. I am freeing Diana. I am freeing our princess."

"Why is she here?"

"I told you you were too trusting."

"This is treason!"

"What other choice did you leave us? Men have reigned too long. They continue to war with each other. To kill Innocents. They don't care for the world around them. The world we were created to protect. If you are too afraid to fight, too afraid to lead, then we need someone who will."

"Our role is too protect, not rule. And I am not too afraid to fight!"

She punched Antiope and made a run for it until she was taken down by Phillipus.

"Release the queen!" Wonder Woman commanded.

"Come and get her then!"

Phillipus carried Hippolyta. "Antiope! They're coming to get her!"

"Did you goad them?"

"A little. The queen blew the guardian horn."

"You mean...?"

"Yes... It's all of them!"


	36. Chapter 34: Paradise Lost, Pt 3

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 34: Paradise Lost, Pt. 3

Paradise Island

"Kara, take my sword!" Said Antiope.

"I don't want a sword."

"What's our strategy?" Antiope asks Phillipus. "We're no closer to freeing Diana Andi into see this going our way."

"Fall back!"

"Stop this!" Kara tried to stop the fight.

"You should listen to her. Surrender."

"You have known me all your life, Nubia," said Antiope. So this isn't the real Wonder Woman. Nubia is using the Wonder Woman getup. "When gave you known me to surrender?"

""You are a great warrior, Antiope. Quick, strong, but you are not my equal. I love you, but I will crush you. Stand down."

"No."

"Very well!"

Nubia tried a strike with her sword but Antiope grabbed it with her hand. Kara struck Nubia in the gut which sent her through a wall.

"Phillipus, go with Kara, and get to Diana. You have a arrow in you."

"I noticed."

They went to Diana's cell. *We need a key."

"Who has the key?" Antiope asks Phillipus.

"You punched her through a wall."

Kara tried to break the chains, knowing they were forged by Zeus, but Diana's surprise, shebroke the chains with her Kryptonian power's.

"How? These bonds were made to hold gods." Diana said.

"I guess it's lucky I'm not a god," said Kara.

"I know you. Ares told me you were coming..."

Nubia speared Kara out of nowhere.

"You caught me by surprise. Never again."

She assaults Kara until Diana stopped her.

"That armor doesn't belong to you."

"You've been in those chain for too long. You're weak."

"Perhaps, but together we are strong."

The fight broke out in the cell.

"Antiope, this way."

"Retreat to the cells!"

They see Diana putting on her Wonder Woman gear. "Antiope."

They hugged each other. "Thank you. For saving me, believing in me, for being family."

There was a explosion. Antiope tile both Kara and Diana to leave by flying.

"What will happen to you?" Asked Kara.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Get on that ship."

Kara had a plan. She took the sails off and uses her strength and flight to carry Diana and the sisters to safety.


	37. Chapter 35: Step Foward

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 34: Paradise Lost, Pt. 3

Paradise Island

"Kara, take my sword!" Said Antiope.

"I don't want a sword."

"What's our strategy?" Antiope asks Phillipus. "We're no closer to freeing Diana Andi into see this going our way."

"Fall back!"

"Stop this!" Kara tried to stop the fight.

"You should listen to her. Surrender."

"You have known me all your life, Nubia," said Antiope. So this isn't the real Wonder Woman. Nubia is using the Wonder Woman getup. "When gave you known me to surrender?"

""You are a great warrior, Antiope. Quick, strong, but you are not my equal. I love you, but I will crush you. Stand down."

"No."

"Very well!"

Nubia tried a strike with her sword but Antiope grabbed it with her hand. Kara struck Nubia in the gut which sent her through a wall.

"Phillipus, go with Kara, and get to Diana. You have a arrow in you."

"I noticed."

They went to Diana's cell. *We need a key."

"Who has the key?" Antiope asks Phillipus.

"You punched her through a wall."

Kara tried to break the chains, knowing they were forged by Zeus, but Diana's surprise, shebroke the chains with her Kryptonian power's.

"How? These bonds were made to hold gods." Diana said.

"I guess it's lucky I'm not a god," said Kara.

"I know you. Ares told me you were coming..."

Nubia speared Kara out of nowhere.

"You caught me by surprise. Never again."

She assaults Kara until Diana stopped her.

"That armor doesn't belong to you."

"You've been in those chain for too long. You're weak."

"Perhaps, but together we are strong."

The fight broke out in the cell.

"Antiope, this way."

"Retreat to the cells!"

They see Diana putting on her Wonder Woman gear. "Antiope."

They hugged each other. "Thank you. For saving me, believing in me, for being family."

There was a explosion. Antiope tile both Kara and Diana to leave by flying.

"What will happen to you?" Asked Kara.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Get on that ship."

Kara had a plan. She took the sails off and uses her strength and flight to carry Diana and the sisters to safety.


	38. Chapter 36: Save the World

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 36: Save the World

Harley and Lucy visited her mother's house via taxi.

"Lucy!" Her mother called out. Lucy and her mother hugged each other.

"Harleen, why didn't you call? Why didn't you tell me she was okay?"

Harley wears a black tank top with a king's crown and Quinn on the bottom and short denim shorts.

*Well, I lost my phone when I was shot off of a motorbike. Then I had a time bomb put in my head and was forced into a shady government squad of villains, just before being kidnapped and taken into a giant dome under the Amazon rainforest, where I was forced to work for a genocidal ecoterrorist," Harley explained.

"We fought ninjas," Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Her mother was shocked.

"It's true, Delia. You have to ask yourself: How do you end up being a ninja foot soldier in a megalomaniac's army? Like, what's a career path?"

Harley was heading to the taxi.

"Where will you go?" asked Delia.

"Well, I would have gone to the Quiver, but Ollie's back now. I guess I'll go back to our old apartment. Though, it doesn't exactly got whole superhero base thing. Too many things in the apartment were built with a combination of Scandinavian instructions and loud swearing."

"Harley?"

"Lucy, listen..."

"I know you have to go away. It's probably too dangerous for you to see us again."

"I'm totally going to keep seeing you. We may have to be inconspicuous, but Batman has, like, a teleporter. This isn't an ending, kiddo. I'm not giving up on you... again."

They hug each other. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Deep beneath Gorilla City

"He's not finished," said Professor Ivo.

"I'm not worry about aesthetics, Ivo," said Ra's Al Ghul. "I want him out there."

"I do not trust this machine," said Gorilla Grodd. "It has no mind I can control."

"It will obey its programming."

Grodd thought otherwise and grabbed Ra's by his throat.

"Last time you sought control, your action brought the bat upon the sanctuary. A human should never be trusted with the protection of so many species."

Athanasia pointed her gun at Grodd's head.

"All I need to do is think it, and you will eat that gun."

"You king... and I... had a agreement," Ra's struggled to say.

"Solovar isn't here."

"Yes... he is." Solovar, king of Gorilla City has arrived with his army.

"Ra's is not our enemy, General Grodd. He is a guest of Gorilla City, and you would do well to remember that. You dare show such insubordination in front of the prince? Do not seem to match wills with me, Grodd. Drop him."

Grodd did so.

"Professor Ivo. Is it ready?" asked Ra's after composing himself.

"I haven't finished his outer shell..."

"He" is a tool, Ivo. Can it be wielded?

"...yes."

"Turn it in. Show us Amazo."

Amazo, some kind of exoskeleton, is activated.

"Have you chosen a location?," Solovar asked.

"I have," said Ra's. *It's the perfect place for a first trial. There will be no resistance."

Harley Quinn's Shared Apartment

The Bronx

Harley had arrived and noticed that the plants have died.

"Red? The plants died. Sorry, haven't been here in a very long time."

"Neither have I," said Pamela Isley. "Ra's has saved so much, and it burned."

"You're not talking about..."

"All that life lost forever. Flowers which will never bloom again."

"Sorry."

"Are you?"

"I'm not gonna feel like you can, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"Harley, stand aside. Don't fight us." Say what now?

"Are you going to kill a lot of people?"

"I don't want to but it's necessary."

"Then I won't stand aside. How's he going to do it? What is Ra's planning?"

"Can we not do this? Can we just pretend for tonight, that I'm not part of the reason your world is ending and you're not part of the reason mine is?"

"Sure, but I will give you he'll about it in the morning."

Some time later, Harley was sleeping. Pamela looked at her and kissed her in the left cheek. "We're going to save the world," she thinks to herself. "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Harley."

In the morning, Harley woke up, seeing flowers in full bloom.

Williams, Arizona

A man in a red jersey will grilling hamburgers when he saw something in the sky.

"Look, up in the sky."

Whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't Superman. It was Amazo... who crushed the man... literally. Afterward, Amazo went up into the sky, using a laser beam to torch the city. If this was Ra's Al Ghul's idea of *saving the world", I don't think torching humanity counts as saving the world. Am I wrong?


	39. Chapter 37: Rage

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 37: Rage

Williams, Arizona

Population: 3,023... and dropping

A family was sleeping but then they woke up, not realizing what was going on. They were making their escape, but Amazo immediately wiped out the small town.

Meanwhile, in Gotham, Brother Eye was activated, waking up both Bruce and Selina, who was staying the night with him.

 _"I am sorry to disturb you, Miss Kyle."_

"You know, I don't have a lot of inhabitions, Bruce, but I'd say it's common courtesy to let a lady know she's being watched by artificial intelligence."

 _"You set me to monitor for large groupings of death."_

"What happened?" asked Bruce.

" _I don't know. My coverage is still limited. I orbited over to Arizona and the residents in a remote town of Williams are deceased. No disasters have been reported. No gas. No radiation."_

*I'll investigate."

"Want me to come," asked Selina.

"Would you mind staying here? This isn't me trying to protect you."

"You want me to stay with Alfred?"

"He's scattered."

"I'll hold the fort then."

Batman flew to Arizona.

"Batgirl. Plastic Man."

"Luke, have ever been to Arizona," asked Plastic Man.

"Leave your son out of this."

Batman wandered in to a wasteland that used to be Williams. Batgirl teared up.

"Who could have done this?"

"That's why we're here to find out."

"I see a lot of burns, a lot of blunt force trauma, but I see no footprints other than the victims."

"Found something!" Plastic Man shouted.

"What did you find?"

"A puppy?"

"Only the people were dead. The animals, the environment, everything else is intact."

"That seems to be the case." Chris and Melody arrived, obviously oblivious to the situation.

"What are you doing here?" asked Batgirl.

"We received a report about... this," said Chris.

"This was Ra's."

"Perhaps," said Batman.

"But what could do this?," asked Melody.

"It had to be a metahuman."

"But there's nothing here," Chris interjected. "No DNA in the dead."

"Even Superman leaves something behind."

"Why here then?"

Gorilla City

"It was remote," said Ra's, walking with Solovar and Fake Batman. "Easy to hit for a trial run."

"But why those people, Ra's," asked Fake Batman. "All the other targets made sense. They were acting in destroying the planet. They had crimes to answer for."

"Innocent will die," said Solovar. "And the world be saved because of it. It's late in the day to be developing a conscience."

Williams, Arizona

"I've seen enough. Whatever this is, it's formidable. We need to call everyone together," said Batman.

"For what?" Chris wondered.

"I'll explain on the way back."

Batman, Batgirl and Plastic Man left in Batman's plane. Chris and Melody left in their chopper. There was a cat that survived the incident last night. Suddenly, a red ring appeared.

"Dex-Starr of Earth. You have much rage in you. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps."


	40. Chapter 38: Arctic Assault

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 38: Arctic Assault

The Quiver

Catwoman entered the Quiver, seeing Harley Quinn's, Steel, Ollie and Dinah. Along with her was Batman, Plastic Man, Batgirl, Chris and Melody.

"Batman has a puppy!" Harley exclaimed.

"What are you doing here, Bruce?" Dinah asked.

*There was a attack. We need to..."

" **We** dont need to anything," Ollie interrupted. *You microchipped our son without our knowledge and used him as bait. Our attack on Ra's Al Ghul's base led to the extinction of several species. And under your leadership, the U.S. has lost its government and all of its living presidents. (To Dinah) Am I missing something?"

"That about covers it."

"And even if you hadn't pissed me off so much, while you're under such public investigation for your actions, the Justice League Task Force can't possibly have you on the team. You would tarnish us all. And what is Catwoman and them two (Chris and Melody) doing here?"

"Excuse me, Queen!" Melody countered. "Doctor Fate brought us here. He said there was some threat happening... We've been here for weeks and all we did was being given the run-around! Besides, we just got back from Williams, Arizona. Three thousand people died..."

"This was Ra's Al Ghul's doing," said Batgirl.

"There's no doubt," Melody agreed.

"Guys," Chris announced. "I received word from the Homefront Warriors back home that Wonder Woman has escaped."

"What?" Dinah exclaimed.

"The scales are tipping away from our favor," Batman said. We need more people and more power."

"Ok," Ollie said. "But superpowered allies don't just show up in thin air."

"Actually," Catwoman countered. "They do. Melody?"

Melody accessed her HW armband and showed it to Batman.

"According to Catwoman, a group called The Teen Titans... they are alive. In fact, Bruce, last visual was their location: The Phantom Zone. Superman imprisoned one known as Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran aka Starfire and one known as Beast Boy."

"We're going to the Fortress of Solitude to break them out."

"You're not storming any Arctic fortresses right now, mister," Harley said. "First, you're taking puppy here back to your mansion. It's his forever home."

"O'Brien?"

"No way. I'm on a budget, man," said Plastic Man. "Besides, you know how much Luke says? Also, while I'm trying to be more responsible, there's no way I'm that responsible."

"I don't suppose you..." Batman asks Selina.

"You think I'm a dog person?"

"No, I guess not."

Wayne Manor

"Alfred, you awake? I need to go away for a while. This is Ace." He presents the puppy to him. "I thought you might like to look after."

"Dick will be pleased. He always wanted a dog around the house."

Alfred teared up. "Master Grayson is gone isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Every so often, bits just seen to be missing. I fear not all of me cane back in the Lazarus Put, Bruce."

"When I get back, we'll talk about getting you some help."

"You hiring me a Butler?"

"Brother Eye."

 _*Yes, Brother?"_

"Watch them. Both of them. I want hourly reports. I'll be at the North Pole."

Fortress of Solitude

Batman and the gang have arrived at the entrance.

"Be alert. I don't know what we'll be facing in there, but Clark wouldn't leave the fortress defenseless."

Black Canary looked uneasy.

"What is it?" asked Ollie.

"This is where you died."

Ollie was shocked. The Green Arrow of this universe was killed by Superman over some disagreement, presumably The Joker's death.

"I've broken in here once," said Catwoman.

"Superman knows you broke in," Melody said. "Otherwise, Superman would've increased the defenses."

"Melody's right," said Batgirl. "Plastic Man? Luke?"

"On it."

As he stretched his way in, he was ambushed by a series of machine gun terrets. Luke pulled the crank inside. Outside, a large door opens slowly. A beam hit Steel midsection and blew her away.

"What the hell?" Melody's eyes widened as Chris was tensing to Steel. *No..."

"ERADICATORS!" An army of Supermen...

To be continued...


	41. Chapter 39: Eradication

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 39: Eradication

In the previous chapter, Batman, Chris, Melody, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Steel, Batgirl and Plastic Man, Oliie and Dinah and son visited the Fortress of Solitude in an attempt to free the Teen Titans from the Phantom Zone, but they did not expect to be ambushed...

Steel blasted one of the eradicators with her hammer, Chris and Melody fought five of them with Melody taking its head off and Chris ripped one in half with a right hook to the body. The other two were easily destroyed. Green Arrow fired one arrow at one and Dinah followed up with her Canary Cry. Plastic Man rushed to help his allies with Luke.

"What are we dealing with?" Asked Catwoman. "We can't fight these!"

"We need to retreat back to the teleportation zone," Chris said. "Well regroup and plan a better coordinated attack.

"Incoming!" An eradicator was soaring down towards Harley until Melody stopped it with a powerful somersault kick. One eradicator grabbed Melody by the neck. But Melody powered out of its grip and kicked it away.

"Eradicators, stand down."

"Mr and Mrs. Kent?"

Superman's parents...

Jonathan's just put on pot of tea. Come inside, Bruce. It's freezing out here," said Mrs. Kent. "Not you, Miss Quinn. You are not welcome here."

Mr. Kent brought the pot of tea for everyone. It's good to see you up and about."

"What are you doing here, Mr. Kent?" Asked Batman.

"Where else could we go? After what Clark did. Back to Smallville?"

*Everyone knows who he is. Who we are." said Mrs. Kent.

"Were the Kent's. We found a alien child and kept him a secret from the government. And he grew up to be a murderous dictator."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't you try to appease our guilt, sin. After Lois, he needed a friend. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent. I tried to do what I felt was best. But I failed him."

"We all did. You kept him, didn't you? That's why he is imprisoned and not executed. You haven't given up on him. How's Alfred?"

"He's... It's complicated."

"Tell him he said hi. I miss our weekly calls about you and Clark."

"You had calls?"

"Who else can we talk to openly?" Asked Mrs. Kent.

"And we had to coordinate to look after our boys. Now, why are you here?"

"We're here for a rescue."

"Superboy is in there?"

"Yes," Melody answered as steel opened a portal to the Phantom Zone.

"We thought..."

"So did we," said Batman.

"Plastic Man will enter the Phantom Zone," said Batgirl. "We believe that he can stretch between dimensions while still maintaining contact with our world, which is where Luke comes in."

"You sure about this, dad?" Asked Luke. "You don't know what's in there."

"Don't worry, son. Your old man has seen some weird stuff. I'm not that easily shocked."

Well, as soon as Plastic Man stretched into the Phantom Zone...

"Oh. We'll, this is bullshit!"


	42. Chapter 40: The Phantom Zone

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 40: The Phantom Zone

"Plas, can you hear us?" asked Batgirl.

"Your voice sounds like it's underwater," Plastic Man replied. "And possibly translated by a fish, but I can hear you."

"Has he found Superboy?" asked Mrs. Kent.

"Not yet really. There's just a lot of swirling nothingness."

"Any signs of the Titans?" asked Batman.

"It feels like something's following me."

Plastic Man found a series of rocks floating in the air. He found some people huddled in one of them. One in particular caught his attention.

"I remember you."

"Imperiex!"

"Right. You tried to destroy the planet and remake it in your image. Didn't go too well, did it? I'm looking for a group of kids..."

"Seven floating wastelands down, then five over. If you hit the void that feels like it's reflecting the darkest parts of your essence, then you've gone too far."

"Thank you."

Eventually...

"Guys, I found them."

"Plastic Man?"

"How?"

"It's a long story full of twists, turns, love and betrayal and dead sentient squirrels, talking chimps and zombie butlers... What I'm saying is it's a bit too epic to convey in the midst of a interdimensional rescue. Now, this is gonna sound weird but follow my arm."

"I can't," said the one with a black shirt with a Superman logo on it.

"I don't understand. Are you emotionally attached to your floating rock or the swirling void of madness and vertigo which surrounds it?"

"I..."

"Superman and Superboy fought. Superman hurt him."

"If I leave, I die."

"Oh man, I'm sorry."

"Connor, we'll find a way. We'll come back for you."

"Don't, Tim," said Superboy. " Don't risk being stuck here for eternity."

"Don't be ridiculous. Once we get out, we're doing everything we can to save you."

"Yeah, you can act as Noble as you want, but there's no way we're respecting your wishes here."

The Titans hugged each other."

"I could stay."

"Look," Plastic Man interrupted the moment between Superboy and this woman. "I don't understand the physics of this place, but in only connected to the outside world by my arm, and I'm guessing we should hurry."

With that, Superboy kisses the woman. Outside, Luke's arms were getting shorter.

"They're coming," Luke said.

"Ah, guys," Plastic Man said. "I think I'm stuck in something here."

"Where's Superboy?" Mr. Kent asked.

"He can't leave," Tim replied. "Superman punctured his heart."

"The Phantom Zone is the only thing extending his life."

For the first time, Batman meets Tim. Chris and Melody met with them as well.

"I knew you'd come for us."

"I'm sorry it took so long," said Batman.

"Babs, how long have we been in there?"

"Six years. The world has changed but it's not the place you left behind."

"Can the world still use a Batman and Robin?"

"That's exactly what it is needed."

And with that, Batman and Robin reunited. Until a laser shot through times chest. Everyone looked to find... ZOD!


	43. Chapter 41: Zod Unleashed

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 41: Zod Unleashed

Meanwhile, Harley was still outside, complaining about the cold until a ruckus was heard inside. The Titans fought Zod, one of the was Starfire. In the last chapter, I had no idea who she was. Chris and Melody fought alongside Starfire, but Melody was hit by the laser, wounding her. Plastic Man wrapped himself around Zod as Steel blasted him in the face with her hammer. Chris was tending to Melody's wound.

"Stay with me, Melody."

"Oh God, that hurts!"

The eradicators attacked Zod. Green Arrow shot his arrow. The arrow pierced through Zod's left shoulder. Zod then retreats. Bruce held Tim in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Said Harley. "I always liked this Robin the best. You seemed better around him."

"I was. I'll get Zod back."

"Alone?" Catwoman asked.

"I can't worry about anyone getting in my way. I'm not holding back."

He returned to the batcave

"Brother Eye, prepare Box X in the cave. Are you monitoring the fortress?"

 _"Affirmative."_

"Zod. Track him."

 _"Satellite camera has him in sight. He's still in the Arctic."_

"Open."

 _"Voice recognized. Retinal scan recognized. Blood recognized. Code?"_

"End game."

Meanwhile, a giant machine arrived in front of Zod, speaking Kryptonian.

 **"General, I sentence you to an eternity inside the Phantom Zone."**

Zod attacked the machine. "You think a suit of armor can keep me out? I will cook..."

Zod was caught by some type of gas. After a few moments...

"What's happening? What's this?"

 **"This is the sample I took by two madmen. It's a Kryptonian gas mixed with fear toxin. I could never use it on Clark, not after... what it made him do. But you... You killed one of my boys. You _should_** **be afraid of me."**

The robot grabbed son by his black hair.

 _ **"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP!"**_

 _SCARECROW!_


	44. Chapter 42: Long Night

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 42: Long Night

Meanwhile, at Gorilla City...

"We have sudden tectonic activity in the Arctic."

"Does Gorilla City have eyes there?" Asked Ra's Al Ghul.

"Of course," said Solovar. "We monitor both poles. That Batman is fighting... General Zod?"

"No."

"I thought you'd be happy, Ra's. The enemy of my enemy...

"In this case, the enemy of the enemy is a Kryptonian purist. He has no care for this world. He would do whatever it takes to create a new Krypton from the ashes of Earth. We can't allow that.

Zod was getting his ass kicked until the machine seized. Zod took this opportunity to blasted it away. Suddenly, Amazo arrived.

"I don't know who you are," said Zod. "I don't require your help. You're not here to aid me, are you? Very well."

Zod tried to punch Amazo but Amazo stopped the attack.

"What?"

Amazo snapped Zod's neck and removed his head clean off, under Batman's shocking eyes. It flew away. Apparently Batman was controlling the robot, the same one that was beating the shit out of Zod.

"Batgirl, Zod is dead."

"Bruce..."

"It wasn't me. Whatever that was, I had my suspicions. I need you to do something while I'm at the hospital."

In the hospital, Batman visited Wildcat's room. Batman pulled a plug from Wildcat's tube which shocked the doctors. Suddenly, Wildcat wakes up.

"I'm sorry, Wildcat."

"Batman?"

"One of your nine lives is gone, but it's to save another. I need to know where Charles is hiding now."

Longyearbyen.

Norway's Svalbard

Archipelago

"An island with three straights months perpetual night," said Wildcat. I don't know how anyone could live here."

"I can see the attraction," Batman replied.

"Of course you can. And I guess it makes sense for a guy who can see in the dark. Hey there, hooty."

An owl flied overhead.

"Charles?"

"He's in the corner."

"Ted," Charles called. "I told you to bring whiskey when you visit. Batman."

"I need your help."

"I thought I made my wishes clear..."

"I don't have time for wherever your head's at. You're the greatest surgeon I've ever known, Charles McNider. You're a doctor. You took an oath. And I need you to save a life. So suit up, Dr. Mid-Nite."

The Fortress of Solitude

"Look, I admit, I'm a good surgeon, but this patient seems to be missing a head. No ones that good." Said Dr. Mid-Nite.

"Is everything ready, Batgirl?" Asked Batman.

"Zod's been in ice the whole time."

Dr. Mid-Nite was prepping g the bed while Harley was putting on surgical gloves. Steel was able to refashion the Kryptonite arrow. A portal opened and Plastic Man was able to bring in Superboy. The Kents couldn't believe it. Superboy suddenly doubled down after clutching his chest and was placed on the gurney. Starfire and Cassie aka Wonder Girl were right here.

"I told you we wouldn't leave you in there," said Wonder Girl.

"Thanks, Cassie. Where's Tim?"

"Tim's tracking down something for me," Batman answered.

"You had your Robin back in a few hours and you already put him back to work?" Superboy asked.

*He offered."

"Of course he would. He would shut up about it."

"He'll be here when you wake up from your procedure. Now Dr. Mid-Nite needs to sedate you."

"Really?" Asked Wonder Girl.

"He needs his strength and he needs hope. The kid already has a broken heart. I'm not telling him his best friend is dead before we try to replace it."

"The cardiopulmonary bypass machine is working perfectly," said Dr. Mid-Nite. "Have you assisted with heart surgery before, Dr. Quinzel?"

"Yes... Once..."

The doctors performed heart surgery. After many hours, Conner Kent has awakened. The Kents were elated.

"Welcome back, son."


	45. Chapter 43: Rapunzel

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 43: Rapunzel

Kahndaq

"Now, stomp on his testicles!" Wait, what?

Kara Zor-El apparently defeated Black Adam, or did she?

"Philippus was right," said Antiope. "When there's a opening, take it. Press the advantage, or in this case, stomp on it.

"Kara, a word," said Wonder Woman. "Black Adam is the only person here you can fight without causing permanent harm."

"I could fight you."

"No, you couldn't. I would crush you."

"You're sure about that?"

"Unlike you, I wouldn't hold back. This was part of the your cousin's problem. He grew up so strong that he never learned to fight and he never wanted violence. I don't either. Violence... is regrettable but peace is worth fighting for. You're not ready to leave yet. But one day, the world may need you. You could be the difference between peace and destruction. Do you want to be prepared for that day?"

"Yes."

"Then, back to training."

In the skies above, Blue Beetle and Booster Gold were training on their own.

"Focus, Jaime."

"Ted had BattleBots."

"Ted also had billions of dollars. We found tires on the side of the road."

"So I'm fighting tires?"

"No, but there won't be a fight if you train against them. There will just be defeat."

"They're tires!"

"They're representational."

"Of what?"

Booster Gold threw a tire at him.

"Ow! What was that?"

"That was Darkseid."

"Darkseid's what? His fist? His Omega beam?"

"His tire."

Skeets arrived and told them that there was a visitor in his trailer.

*Michael Jon Carter?"

"That's supposed to be a secret identity."

Not anymore.

"My name is Justin Baines. I'm here representing the estate of Ted Kord."

"Ok."

"This could take some time. Is there a place to?"

"Considering the pigsty of his trailer, I'm gonna go with no.

"I have a message, formated for Skeets.

 _"Booster, if you're watching this, I hope it's 40 years into the future and I was really just vain and I wanted to make this video because I'm so young and good-looking. I've given this a lot of thought. I don't have a partner or much of a family. Eh screw it! I'm leaving it all to you, Micheal Kord Industries is yours._

 ** _"What?"_**

 _"If my instructions were followed, Skeets should've taken a photo of you at this moment and that photo will be already sent to every superhero we know."_

 ** _*YOU BASTARD!"_**

 _"There's another thing. I put some money in a long term saving account. The account had strict instructions for ehen it reached a certain amount. If my calculations are correct, and let's face it, they are, enough money will gave accrued by your time to pay for the suit you stole from the museum. And that payment will have been automatically made in the future. No more imposter syndrome. Your suit is legally yours, Booster. Now it's all about what you're going to do with it. Speaking of which, there's this kid, Jaime. He's special. You can see it. He's actually gonna be the kind of hero we always pretended we'd be one day. I realize this is big, and I always rib you for being useless, but I never thought you were. I trust you to step up. Love ya, man."_

"well?"

"It's a lot to take in," said Booster.

"I think the first thing to do is move. You can live anywhere."

"Yea, that's kind of the point of a trailer. That's why it has wheels."

"You are a billionaire, Mr. Carter. You can live anywhere you want."

"Oh."

Kahndaq Palace

"What is it?" Asked Damian.

"A town called Williams in Arizona," Adam answered. "The population was wiped out yesterday."

"Evil. Pure evil... Kara, this is why you must be prepared to fight," said Wonder Woman.

"I... Have to go..."

"Damian, you're just gonna leave?"

"It's Ra's, I'm sure. And yeah, it's kinda your fault."

"How?"

"You reminded me that I can be a bit better."

"Don't leave."

"I have to. You can come with me."

"Diana said..."

"Do you always do what you're told? One day, you will need to spread your wings and fly. Rapunzel will cut her hair, and you'll show the world what you can be. Later, Supergirl."

Kara returned to her tower, contemplating Damian's words. Just like Rapunzel, she cut her hair to make it shorter. She took her hoodie off to show the "S" symbol.


	46. Chapter 44: The Greater Good

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 44: The Greater Good

In Gorilla City, Damian was met by Animal Man and Vixen.

"Damian, you're back."

"Ra's will be happy to..." Before vixen could finish...

"Can we talk before I see him?"

"What is it?"

"It's about a town called Williams.

In the dining hall, Orca approaches Waylon Jones, aka Killer Croc.

"Waylon?"

"Yes."

"I'm pregnant."

DA FUCK?

Floyd spat his drink out. Killer Croc left, embarrassed. Floyd just kept asking questions until Croc had enough and put his head through the wall. 😄😄😄

Meanwhile, Damian was showing vixen and Animal Man a picture of Williams, a former small town in Arizona.

"Who did this?"

"We did, Damian answered Vixen's question. "I think this is what my grandfather wants to unleash on the world. I'm guessing there wasn't a reason. I think he wanted to test whatever did this. These people did nothing wrong. Ra's is going to eliminate a lot of the world. We know this. We've just followed him because of the "greater good". Well this is what it looks like. We can't be a part of this. There must be another way to save the world. We need to talk to Ra's."

At Solovar's throne...

"Damian, you've returned," said Ra's. "I take it Black Adam has not agreed to join our cause?"

"No."

"This is disappointing. Kahndaq will need to be dealt with."

"Like this?" Damian showed him the aftermath of Williams. "This was us, right?"

"Do you lack the stomach for what needs to be done?" Asked Grodd.

"I think we should..."

"Enough of this! Solovar, why do you allow this human to sit besides gorillas and why do you allow this filth anywhere near our chamber?"

"Hey, take it easy, man," said Animal Man. Grodd backhanded him

" **I AM NO MAN!**

"Calm yourself, Grodd."

"I will not! This species is a malignance, which we will soon eradicate! Why do you allow a disease a voice?"

"Grodd, your insubordination has grown too loud. Your dissent too untempered. I will no longer permit such open challenge. Guards, take general Grodd to cells.

"You side with humans over me? Your own kind? The weakness you have shown, the lack of leadership... Do you honestly believe my soldiers could possibly still be loyal to you?"

"You dare?!

"For the sake of our planet and our people, I must!" The other gorillas could see grodd's point. Grodd threw a spear at Solovar, which pierced his right shoulder.

"Halt, Solovar! Your rule must end!

"Traitor to your kingdom, to your king. Stop breathing. You want to challenge me, Grodd. Show me your revolution."


	47. Chapter 45: Gorilla Rebellion

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 45: Gorilla Rebellion

" _Gorilla City will be strong again Solovar will fall. Your Forrest is threatened. Your kingdom is under attack. Fight against the traitor, Grodd."_

Ra's Al Ghul and the gang were leaving until the gorillas stopped them. But the gorillas were caught by the vines courtesy of Poison Ivy.

"We need to get out of here. The city is tearing itself apart."

"No. I've worked too hard," said Ra's. "We can't leave our weapon and we can't leave Grodd as a enemy. He's too powerful. For our plan to work, we need Solovar as king of Gorilla City.

"What do we do?" Asked Athanasia.

"I have planned for Grodd's insurrection from the moment he first challenged me. Grodd will have it guarded but... Tell the squad to open Ivo's cell."

Meanwhile, the Suicide Squad was attacking the gorillas. One of them was about to impale Orca but Killer Croc stopped one and ate its head while Orca had one in the air by the throat.

"Did you just eat a sentient gorilla for me?"

"I would eat a thousand sentient gorillas for you."

They kissed, much to Deadshot's disgust.

Ra's enters Ivo's cell. "Ivo, is the nullifier ready?"

"I haven't tested it yet."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes. I think so."

"Good. Amazo... I have a task for you."

Amazo was sent on the gorilla battlefield.

"Metal man with no mind," said Grodd.

" _I have a mind,"_ said Amazo as he placed some kind of headplate on Grodd's head.

"It's quiet. I can't feel the minds."

"You won't feel anything again, Grodd," said Solovar with authority.

"Do not kill him!" Ra's exclaimed. "You kill him, you make him a martyr. I have removed his power. His threat is gone."

"You wanted to be king, Grodd. Now you wear a crown."

"Did you know about this piece, Solovar?" Grodd asked. "Did the humans make another one to neuter you? Ha! You are weak. You are no king. You are a pet for the humans."

*You and your followers are exiled, Grodd. You will never return to Gorilla City. You will not be able to die in the forest of your ancestors. These trees will forget the name Grodd."

During their exile, Solovar makes the announcement.

"Gorilla City is not weak. We are not weak. The first attack will begin. Today, the first human city will die..."


	48. Chapter 46: Hope

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 46: Hope

 _Themyscira_

Kara had recently defeated Black Adam.

"Sorry, Adam. Are you ok?"

"My pride is hurt and so is my face."

Kara picked him up but was punched by Wonder Woman. It seems that Kara was ready to fa e her but was interrupted by a cloaked figure. There was a call that came from Damian, joined by Animal Man and Vixen.

"Diana, Ra's Al Ghul has unleased his weapon, an Android. It's going to hit a city and kill millions of people. You, Kara and Black Adam are the inly people on Earth who can stop it."

"Be careful, Damian. Well deal with this..."

"No," Wonder Woman stopped her. "You cannot be seen yet. I'm sorry. There's no telling what Batman would do with you. Where's Damian?"

"Delhi," Adam answered. "It's one of the most heavily populated cities on Earth, and the most polluted. It's the perfect target. The first meaningful step in Ra's' 'rebalancing'. Over 19 million people... They don't stand a chance."

As black Adam was explaining this, Amazo already wiped out the city.

"It's called Amazo. I don't know how it was created, but it's powerful and destructive enough to take down the Justice League in its prime. And this is just the beginning, and this is the first city of many. If Amazo isn't stopped, humanity will forever be changed. Billions will die."

At the batcave...

 _"Brother, an attack has begun_ ," said Brother Eye. " _Ra's Al Ghul's Android."_

"Show me." Chris and Melody is with him. They were shocked at the destruction of Delhi.

"We gotta do something," Melody said.

"Open the emergency panel. Break through to everything."

At the house of Ollie and Dinah...

" _This is Batman on a priority one emergency call. I'm broadcasting through every known to every Justice League member and reserve members. Ra's Al Ghul unleased an Android and an attack has begun."_

Through Steel's touchpad. " _Millions of lives are in danger."_

Through Harley Quinn's phone. _"We need everyone!"_

 _Fortress of Solitude_

"Superboy," calls Wonder Girl. "They need us. The Android has attacked a city. It's pretty bad."

"An Android? You said he tore Zod's head off."

"He would have been weak from his time in the Phantom Zone. He wasn't at full strength."

"I just had a heart replacement. I'm hardly at full strength either."

"So you're just going to sit there?"

"Of course not, Cassie."

"Heading out?" Asked Mr. Kent.

"You're going to stop me?"

"We just got you back and I don't want to lose you again, but I won't stand in the way helping people. You lived with me and martha for a time and I don't care if you're part Kryptonian. You're part Kent. And Kents don't hide when we can make a difference. But you can't save the world in bandages. Martha has something for you."

It was the classic Superman costume.

"Conner Kent," said Cassie. "The world needs hope. The world needs to see that symbol in the right side again."

And with that, Superboy and Wonder Girl took flight...


	49. Chapter 47: City Killer

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 47: City Killer

Delhi, just five minutes into Amazo's attack

23,000 lives lost

The entire Justice League, including Chris and Melody, arrived at the once populated city.

"Flyers are incoming," said Batman inside a machine of some sort. Superboy, Wonder Girl, as well as Starfire and Steel were heading their way. Heavy hitters will take the target. Everyone else on evac."

"We can help with the Android."

"No. Evac.

The four Teen Titans engaged Amazo in an attempt to ground it. Batman asked Brother Eye to determine it's weaknesses, but analysis suggests there are none. Amazo engages Batman. Green Arrow fires an nuclear arrow which seemed to have the job, much to the dismay of Harley and Dinah. However, the arrow had little to no effect on Amazon as it blasted the married couple away. Chris and Melody had no choice but to evacuate. Superboy tried his hand and clashed into Amazo. Dinah and Ollie were surprisingly rescued by none other than The Flash.

"Barry Allen?"

"I know I'm not supposed to use my powers..."

"I think we'll be ok with you bending the rules in this instance," said Batgirl. Chris and Melody returned.

"That building is about to come down," said Chris.

"I'm on it."

One by one, The Flash rescued the people just before the building came down. Meanwhile, Superboy continued fighting Amazo until he got grounded.

"Everything has a weakness." Batman hooked Amazo in the face.

Amazo went berserk and destroyed Batman's machine. Suddenly, a shield hit it from the left side of its head, courtesy of Wonder Woman.

"Get up, Bruce. We have work to do."


	50. Chapter 48: Thinking Smaller

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 48: Thinking Smaller

 _Gorilla City_

"The readings aren't exact, Solovar," said Ra's. "But it's certainly over a hundred thousand."

"Even with Batman's forces in the way, it's making astounding progress."

Vixen was disgusted. She followed Damian and Animal Man.

"I am not standing by while a genocide is taking place," said Vixen. We have to stop this."

"We're not going to attack blindly Ra's and Solovar."

"No, we need to be smarter," Animal Man agreed.

"There's nothing smart about this..."

Fake Batman points his Heckler & Koch UMP45s at them.

"It's a mystery...

 _The Microverse_

"How can we understand the universe if we can't understand its smallest components? It's incredible," said Ryan Choi, the new Atom.

"People are always looking to the stars, Dr. Choi," said Ray Palmer, the original Atom. "Always wanting to expand. But look what happens when we contract. Atoms. Photons. Quarks. Look at all there is to discover. It's highly plausible that we barely scratched the surface. I truly believe there could be whole universes waiting for us at a subatomic level. Where do you think it ends?"

"Why would it end?"

"Exactly. This why I wanted to show you this. I think you could see things I haven't, simply by thinking smaller. We're noy just scientists, Ryan. We are more like explorer beyond that."

Ray's comm was beeping. "Unlocking the secrets of the universe will have to wait."

"Why?"

"There's trouble."

 _Delhi_

Black Adam tried his lightning on Amazon. The Atom arrived.

"Batman. Where do you need me?"

"The Android appears to have the powers of every Justice League member. It's fast, strong, invulnerable."

Hmm. I'll need to take a closer look, see if I can take it down from the inside."

Atom shrunk at a subatomic level and made his way into Amazo from the nose.

"I'm in."

"What do you see?"

"The brain... I've never seen anything like it. I'm used to looking at inner workings, but this isn't operating like any computer I've seen. I don't think it's even a binary system. Ternary? Quinary? This is far behind us. There's no way any scientist could have built this. Not yet. I think whoever made this repurposed alien technology. There are parts I recognize, but I think they're being used to harness, and to cage, whatever this is."

"Can you destroy it?"

"I don't know where to start... I'm not alone..."

"Atom?"

"There's something in here with me! Nanites!"

Nanites are like mechanical spiders of some sort.

"They knew I was coming... Have to get smaller. They..."

A nanite cut off his left leg by half.

"Ray!"

 _Gorilla City_

Vixen was about to attack, but Damian stopped her.

"Don't be an idiot. You can't possibly support this. My grandfather was right about the world, but what he's doing is wrong. Innocent people are dying. Is that what you want?"

"No, I... I only want the guilty to suffer."

"Of course, because you're not a dick. And you're not Batman. You're not afraid to do what needs to be done. You are so much better than Batman. Take off the mask and help us."

He did so, revealing to be Jason Todd, who would be known in Injustice 2 as Red Hood.


	51. Chapter 49: Up & Away

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 49: Up & Away

 _Delhi_

While Plastic Man and son was combatting Amazo, Harley and Dinah were tending to Batman without his mask.

"Is he...?"

"No, he's still breathing," Harley answered. "We have to get him out of here. You guys go home. You have a kids."

"So to you, Harley. Why aren't you leaving?"

"Because there are kids out there, and because I already let one city die."

 _Gorilla City_

 _Professor Ivo's Cell_

Meanwhile, Ivo felt a tremor underground, and the floor broke, revealing a a large caterpillar-like creature. That talks!

"I need you to be quiet."

The creature was followed by Animal Man, Damian and Vixen.

"In hindsight, we should've realized that a caterpillar-man-hybrid bursting into your room wasn't going to lead to a more calm reaction, said Animal Man.

Ivo begged them not to leave.

"Your monster is on a rampage. It's wiping out a city of people," said Vixen.

"I know, but Ra's has my children. He sent... pieces of them to me."

"Sick bastard."

"That's the thing. He's not sick. He's committed. He's calculated. He'll do anything to achieve his goal. Please leave. You'll put them all in danger."

"They're not in danger, Ivo," Red Hood interjected. "Your family is dead. They were killed while they were being transported. I'm sorry."

Ivo was devastated.

"Now stop your damn monster!"

Ivo explained that Amazo only functions through Ra's. He showed the screens of the heroes that fell. However, he did mention some bugs in Amazo's system.

"Not all heroes have fallen," said Robin as he contacts Kara.

"Black Adam is down. Wonder Woman is falling. I know they worry about you being exposed to the world, but they won't once they're dead. We might be able to slow down Amazo. It'll buy you some time needed. I'll be in touch."

Kara removes her outfit, revealing her Supergirl attire and leaves the tower. She encountered Antiope and Phillipus.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like?" Antiope asked.

"To help."

Meanwhile, the war continued. Chris and Melody knew their weapons are useless against it. Plastic Man was ripped in half by Amazo's laser. Booster Gold and Blue Beetle had arrived.

"Hey, I'm taking to you, shitface."

That right there, Amazo made him pay with a laser blast that blew him halfway over the city. Blue Beetle went on the attack but Amazo was carried away without him realizing what just happened. Supergirl was pushing Amazo into space. Eventually, she pushed him into the Moon...


	52. Chapter 50: The Dark Side of the Moon

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 50: The Dark Side of the Moon

"LUKE! Luke looked he was a bedsheet ripped up.

"I'm ok, dad. I feel melted. Just gonna lay here a while."

"Sounds good."

"Wonder Woman," Black Canary and Blue Beetle approchhed her. "That drone. Where did it go?"

"I... didn't see..."

"Something took it," said Jaime. "The suit couldn't pick up who it was .But the Scarab can still track the record."

Blue Beetle took flight.

"Jaime!"

The Dark Side of the Moon

Supergirl was battling Amazo...

"Damian, what have been hiding?" asked Animal Man.

Ivo's Laboratory

Gorilla City

"Who's that?"

"She's a secret," Damian said.

*Ivo, did you cut Amazo's feed to Ra's?"

"Yes," Ivo answered

.

"Kara, were working to buy you an opening. We'll let you know when it's there."

The battle continued on the Moon. But Supergirl, despite Damian's support, was on the receiving end.

"Ivo!" Vixen yelled.

"I'm working on it!"

"What are you doing?" Athanasia arrived.

"Athanasia... Ra's asked us to guard Ivo."

"No, he didn't. Step away, Ivo.

"Athanasia," Damian tried to speak to her.

"I will shoot you if you don't stop."

"My family is gone," said Ivo. "I have nothing left to live for." He pressed enter. Athanasia shot Ivo through his head. This cause Amazo to release Supergirl and malfunction. Jaime was checking her out for any injuries before getting punched by Amazo. Supergirl grabbed the attacking arm, fired her heat vision, then her Frost breath and with enough force, she uopercut the head off. Amazo is finished.

"Oh man," said Jamie. "The world has a freaking Supergirl!"


	53. Chapter 51: Keeping Secrets

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 51: Keeping Secrets

"Anyone who can stand up, stand up," said Batman. Him and Wonder Woman checked on the fallen. Chris and Melody ditched their rifles due to their ineffectiveness and they ran out of ammo.

"Superboy?" Said Black Canary.

"Where's Cassie?"

Wonder Woman found her trapped under the rubble. She lifted it up to free her.

"I don't need your help, Diana!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Superman imprisoned us in the Phantom Zone.

"Kal-El... I didn't know..."

"Hey," Harley Quinn says to Booster Gold, resting on a rock. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Luckily I managed to cushion the fall with my head.

"You costume is amazing."

"Thank you. Hey..."

"Booster, are you in contact with Blue Beetle?" Asked Batman.

"Bats...I wouldn't have a clue."

The Dark Side of the Moon

""Hey, are you ok?" Asked Beetle.

Supergirl was holding a light purple object of some kind. She had a flashback of Brainiac's invasion of Krypton. Blue Beetle turned his suit into a shield, covering them both.

"Thank you."

"Who are you?"

"I cannot say, but I'm here to help."

"Fair enough. I'm Jaime. You still holding it's brain."

Amazo's brain to be exact.

"Yes, reminds me of something evil, if it were to fall into the wrong hands."

To make good of her words, she crushed it onehandedly.

"Jaime, I need a favor."

"Sure."

"Can you not tell anyone about me?"

"I could, but keeping secrets from Batman isn't easy...

"Batman..."

"Not a fan, huh? He's not a fan of me, either."

"I need to go, Jaime."

"You have enough air?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Supergirl takes off.

 _Gorilla City_

"It's done," said Damian. "Amazo's offline."

A fight broke out with Vixen slicing Athanasia's face.

"Vixen, Animal Man, let's geroutta here.

"Suicide Squad! All members to my location! Damian has betrayed his family!"

Everyone escaped and as soon as they left the laboratory, Poison Ivy caught Animal Man with her tree branch.

"Vixen, take Damian and get out of here!"

Damian received a bullet through his head

"Damian..."

"Just go," said Jason. "Ra's will kill us. There's nothing we can do. Damian is gone..."


	54. Chapter 52: Aftershocks

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 52: Aftershocks

 _Gorilla City_

"You killed Ivo!" Yelled Ra's Al Ghul.

"Grandfather, he was sabotaging..." Athanasia said.

"It doesn't matter! We needed his mind to save the world, and you put a bullet through it."

"I'm sorry..."

"I can't save you this time, child."

Athanasia was handcuffed by the gorillas.

"I stood against Grodd for you, Al Ghul, I divided my kingdom for you, for the better world, for my people," said Solovar.

"I know."

"For my family... and your family took that away. They will be executed, Ra's. Publicly."

Damian was still alive somehow, but suddenly, both gorillas were stabbed from behind. It was Talia Al Ghul!

"Mother?"

"I stood in the shadows too long. I have failed you both, so many times. I'm sorry I let Ra's take when you died." Wait, what? How did she die? Damian, you were right to act again him. I won't let you two die for my mistakes. Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"That's up to you."

Meanwhile...

"This is our battleground," said Batman. "I want all civilians pushed back a mile farther."

"At the peak of the fighting, civilians in the area was moved back five miles," said Green Arrow.

"Flash..."

"Barry saved lives," said Batgirl.

"Tell him to leave quickly."

"We have incoming," Melody shouted. It was blue Beetle returning from space.

"The robot's been dealt with."

"What do you mean dealt with?" Asked Chris. "Did you take it out?"

"No," (nervously) it kinda malfunctioned."

"Malfunctioned?"

"Yeah, we were on the moin and boom, well there's no sound and but it blew up."

"Adam, can you fly?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes."

"Good. We're leaving."

"Wait.," Batman stopped them. "What happened here? What don't I know?"

"Are you stopping me from leaving, Bruce?" Wonder Woman was about to unsheath her sword."

"Hey," Melody got in between them. "I don't know what you two are babbling about, but it's not happening here. The danger may have passed, but there are people who need our help. We need to work with emergency services and then, I suggest we go home."

 _Two Days Later_

 _Wayne Manor_

Selina was having trouble harnessing the dog. You can tell she's not a dog person.

"May I be of assistance, Miss Kyle?"

"Alfred? You're dressed up."

"I felt it was time. A gentleman should never see pajamas as everyday wear."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not completely myself, but wearing clothes is certainly an improvement. Any word from Master Bruce."

"He's made it as far as Gotham. But he hasn't left his office. He's coordinating the Wayne Enterprises aid effort for Delhi"

There were beeps heard from somewhere.

"What's that? Are you cooking something, Alfred?"

"I don't recall."

"I'll check it out."

Selina went to the kitchen and the teapot was steaming. Suddenly, she was shot midsection. Alfred heard the shot and went to the kitchen and sees a gun...

"Hello, Alfred. Mind if I join you?" Athanasia...


	55. Chapter 53: Two Meetings

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 53: Two Meetings

 _Wayne Industries_

 _Gothan City_

Harley had a apple around her lips. Conner was about to open fire. He shot and it hit the apple. Luckily, the arrow had a red plunger thingy.

"Yes! Ok, we need to think of something stupider and reckless."

"You didn't want to be there with my parents?," Asked Conner.

"God, no. That's a meeting room, and nothing exciting or worthwhile even takes place in a meeting room."

"Ra's Al Ghul is right," said Bruce. This shocked everyone, including Dinah, Ollie, Natasha, Michael, Chris and Melody.

"Um... is there more?" Melody asked.

""The world needs saving from itself. It starts today. Delhi fell in our watch. We will rebuild it, but better."

"As I understand it," Chris said. "Last time you tried this, it ended in the deaths of presidents and mass extinction?"

"That's hardly a cause-and-effect thing," said Natasha.

"Still, we should try to avoid that this time."

"Chris Jones, while I appreciate your willingness to help financially, you are not qualified..."

 _"Brother... I'm unable to access my monitors and 37 cameras in the eadtwinf of Wayne Manor."_

"Everything ok, Bruce," asked Dinah.

"My security system at Wayne Manor has been affected. It has several fail-safes. This shouldn't happen."

"Have you tried to turn it off," asked Melody?

"It's more complicated than that."

 _"I've done a full reset of Wayne Manor. The cameras have not come back online. No other systems are affected."_

"Selina? Alfred?"

 _"Thryare in the wing that went dark."_

"Extetnal monitoring? Satellite?"

 _"I've utilized both. No sign of trespassers or damage."_

"Have you tried telecommunications, Brother Eye?"

 _"I've repeatedly called Selina's cell phone and the landline at Wayne Manor. No answer."_

"I have to go home."

"Now?" Ollie protested. "I thought we were going to save the world. Is this more important?"

","There's teleporter tech in the penthouse. I shouldn't be gone long. Natasha, while I'm gone, can you explain to the group how your buildings will absorb carbon from the atmosphere?"

"The entire world shouldn't need saving for you to accept help from friends, Bruce.," said Dinah.

"I know, but you're needed here. I'll be back soon."

Bruce teleported to the Batcave. As he was dressing up as Batman...

"Brother Eye, last known locations of Selina and Alfred?"

 _"Alfred Pennyworth was in his master bedroom. Selina Kyle was en route to the East wing kitchen. Blood analysis confirms a match for Selina Kyle."_

Batman rushed to Alfred's room.

"Alfred!"

"Master Bruce?"

A gun was cocked at Bruce. It was Athanasia pointing her gun at him and the dog.

"Hi, dad. No sudden movements. Don't underestimate me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Whar do you want?"

"Oh, it's pretty simple."

"No, child," said Alfred as he got up. "I will not let you hurt him."

"Alfred, I have no quarrel with you. You and I, we've both seen the other side. You can still it, can't you? The little pieces missing that have been replaced by the bit you brought back."

"Alfred, please move. The dog kept on barking, which cause Athanasia to... pull the trigger...


	56. Chapter 54: One Bullet

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 54: One Bullet

"NO! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

"Oh, child..." said Alfred.

"It wouldn't shut up... You! Why does everything you touch have to die?!"

"Give me the poor thing," Alfred suggested. As she did so, Batman took the gun and tore off the slide. A fight broke out, but both men went down. Hours later...

"Welcome back, Bruce." Said Athanasia

"Mmmm. Sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know about you."

"I don't believe you. The world's greatest detective didn't know he had a daughter? I don't buy it. I just don't think you cared."

"Where's Selina?"

"Either already dead or still bleeding."

Wayne Manor

"Brother Eye," Selina called, while still losing blood from her left side thanks to Athanasia.

 _"Yes, Selina Kyle."_

"I need surgical Staples, local anesthetics and powerful painkillers, not in that order."

 _"Everything you need can be found in the medical room behind the dinosaur. Batman was looking for you, but I can't see him. I suspect there's a harowired EMP attached to our East wing security."_

"Bruce is here. She'll kill him."

 _"There are Intruders on the North lawn."_

"Show me."

 _"Should I activate the sutomatic house defenses?"_

"No. Place a call for me."

Back to the unknown location...

"You don't have to do this..."

"Don't try now. I was born. And you weren't there. I died, and you weren't there. The man who was there, who brought me back, who raised me, who tried to save the world and you stopped him. Ra's turned his back on me. You took his dream and our future with it. I don't want redemption. I don't want a father. I just want to do one thing right."

Suddenly, the window broke and a bullet was fired that missed Athanasia.

"Sup?" Chris and Melody had arrived. Melody quickly tackled Athanasia and subdued her with muscle relaxers.

"I know you said be back soon but..." said Dinah.

"Meeting room are boring," Ollie said. Melody untied Alfred.

"He'll be ok, Bruce. Oh and it's for you." She handed Bruce the cell phone.

"Hi, Bruce. I think I took too many painkillrrp from the dinosaur. I'll pay him back."

"She told us where to hit," Dinah began. "She coordinated everything."

"Dinah."

"I know. I know. You don't need our help unless it's to save the world. But I thought your would need saving."

"Thank you."


	57. Chapter 55: Guilt

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 55: Guilt

 _Two hundred Green Lanterns, chosen as the finest, most fearless warriors in the universe. All gone..."_

 _"_ Because of you. How do you plead?" Hal Jordan was facing judgement by the Guardians of Oa

"Guilty."

"The worst of what you've done, Hal Jordan, you did under the influence of the yellow, but that's no excuse. However, the Corps, the Guardians, and even the universe itself, would not exist without you, without the good you've done as a green lantern. You will not hidden away to totally, your potential wasted. You shall be sent to the prison colony on Harring where you will work to prepare the planet for the recolonization of its populace."

"It is more than I deserve."

"In this, we agree, Hal Jordan, but I have been overruled in my judgement. There are those among us who still feel you have a part to play in the universe. "

During the day, Hal was digging some trenches of some sort.

"Seriously," said Hal. "This is playing my part in the universe?"

"What a crappy part," said one Green Lantern watching over him.

"Sorry."

"So you keep saying." He made many obscene faces, possibly mocking the Guardians. Suddenly, Hal was punched with a green fist.

"Found something amusing in that hole you've dug, Jordan?"

"Soranik. A Green Lantern is supposed to represent the best of the their world. That kind of misuse of a ring would.. ."

"You want to lecture me about the moral responsibility of a Green Lantern, Hal? You? I've learned enough lessons from you. "

"Ouch."

"You know when I first became a Lantern. . I spent a week on Mogo. I breathed his air, swam in his oceans. Ran and flew alongside all the animals that lived upon him. They all burned with Mogo. You stood by and did nothing, Hal. You allowed the ladl survivor of a dead planet to be the murderer of another world. I cannot imagine the worst crime."

The other Green Lanterns lowered some kind of prison cell and one man came out, someone Jordan knew all too well.

"Jordan..."

"Sinestro!"

And my daughter." Hold up, Soranik is Sinestro's daughter? Go figure.

"Do not call me that," she said. "You are a murderer, a war criminal and while I am duty warden of this planet, you are my prisoner, nothing more."

Hal immediately attacked Sinestro. This caused Hal to be locked up in solitary confinement.

"Locked in solitary confinement can be cramped," said one Green Lantern. "I've never seen all the smug drain from someone's so quickly."

"I'm sorry," said Hal.

"So you keep saying. Sorry doesn't bring me back to life, Hal." The man disappeared.

Meanwhile...

"Tomar-re, we are returning to Oa, unless you want to replace Soranik on guard duty?"

"I detected a feint life form on the other side of the planet, Arisia? Nothing should be able to survive the dark side here. I'm investigating and I will return."

Tomar-re discovered the the life form. It jumped and slit his throat. It was Dek-Star, survivor of a small town that was wiped out by Amazo.


	58. Chapter 56: Hate

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 56: Hate

With Tomar-re dead, the Green lantern ring went searching for a replacement.

Prison Colony of Harring

"Confinement is boring," said one Green Lantern.

"I know."

"Want me to sing something? I can do a a capella of some death metal."

"Please don't."

"Hal Jordan," Soranik opened the cell door. "We'll be letting you out tomorrow, but try not to beat up any more prisoners, no matter how much they deserve it."

"Understood."

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one. Just my past."

"Thaal Sinestro."

"A visit from the warden. I do feel special."

"I'm not here as warden. I want you tell what happened to my mother."

"Arin Sur was assassinated."

"I have spoken to everyone who worked for you on Korugar. There was no sign of forced entry or a struggle. So I ask again, what happened?"

"I admit I was angry when she sent you away. I loved her, but I did not kill her."

"I'm not suggesting you did. But there was no assassin. She wasn't murderer."

"Be careful, daughter."

"She took her own life..."

"Do not..."

"...so she wouldn't spend it with you."

"SORANIK"

"What's is it?"

"We have a Green Lantern down. We don't know what did it, but..."

Sinestro attacks Soranik and tried to take her ring, but she overpowered him and blasted the ring's energy right through Hal's prison wall.

"Soranik, think about what you're doing," said Hal. "I know Sinestro is the man to be hated but you're better than this."

"I'm not going to kill him, Hal. I'm not a murderer, and I'm definitely not my father."

Soranik created chain constructs around Sinestro's wrists.

"You're so disapproving, daughter. Attacking a prisoner in your care. I guess we are not so different."

"Soranik?"

"I'm here."

"Tomar-Re is dead. He was investigating a life sign on the dark side of the planet."

"By what?"

"Whatever it is," Hal added. "If it took down Tomar-Re before he could even raise the alarm, it's a threat to everyone here. You should call to Oa. Evacuate the prison."

"You take orders from prisoners now, warden?" Sinestro asked.

"This is not the time for pride to Trump sense."

"FALL BACK YO THE PRISON COMPLEX!" Soranik ordered. A huge red bean destroyed the complex. Dex-Starr sees the destruction.

"Found Sinestro for Atrocitius."

"Good kitty."


	59. Chapter 57: Rage on Harring

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 57: Rage on Harring

Soranik created a shield to protect Hal, herself and Sinestro as Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns invade the prison colony.

"I only want Sinestro," said Atrocitus. "Kill the Green Lantern, tear her to pieces, slowly."

The Red Lanterns managed to penetrate Soranik'' shield. Sinestro lands on top of Soranik.

"What is this, Sinestro?" asked Atrocitus. "Who is she to you?"

"I am no one to him," Soranik replied.

"She is my daughter," Sinestro countered.

"Clearly you're as monstrous a father as you are a man," said a female Red Lantern.

"She seems to hate you almost as much as I do," Atrocitus agreed.

Three more Green Lanterns made a ambush. Both Red and Green Lanterns attack. One of the Red Lanterns fell and the red ring fell to the ground. Sinestro went for it but Soranik stopped him with her ring. Unfortunately, Hal somehow managed to... feel the rage. His outfit turned red. Soranik felt helpless.

"Can't control it. Take Sinestro... Get to Oa... _**RUN!"**_

The battle continued.

"Do not destroy him," Atrocitus said. "We cannot waste one who wilds his anger with such power and control. How are you so full of rage? What do you hate?"

"Myself..."


	60. Chapter 58: Red Jordan

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 58: Red Jordan

Oa

"Soranik... What happened on Harring?"

"Red Lanterns destroyed the prison. It's gone. We barely managed to escape."

"How did you escape?"

"Hal..."

"How?"

"He took a red ring. He was able to control his rage long enough for us to defend us."

"Where is he now?"

Back at Harring, the Red Lanterns shackled Jordan with their rings.

"RELEASE ME!"

"Atrocitus. We should kill him. He used our own power against us," said some red Pac-Man lookalike.

"He used it well. He used it with more fury and control than most of you."

Hal blasted the Pac-Man lookalike with a sword construct. Atrocitus stopped the beast.

"This is not the first time you've wielded a ring, is it? I know who are you. You are Hal Jordan. Your betrayal of the Guardians, the dead Green Lanterns in your wake, news of your treachery and violence has spread across the universe. Do we have to tear you to pieces, or will you join your rage with ours, Jordan?"

"I will!"

"Great, he's one of us," said the female Red Lantern now known as Bleez sarcastically. "Now we should be chasing sinestSi and the Green Lanterns who took him."

"No. You may be the only creature alive who hates Sinestro more than I, Bleez, but we need to think bigger."

"If they reach the safety of Oa..."

"They will reach Oa. They may be there already, but they will not safety."

"What are you suggesting, Atrocitus? Even our combined rage can't stand against the Guardians."

"I have made contact with something. I know what can tear them down. My family, my world has ended by the Guardians' Manhunters. It is time they paid the price. It is time for oa to fall. It is time we struck at the Guardians' heart."

Fortress Of Solitude

"Connor, what are you doing?" asked Mrs. Kent. Connor was looking at the "S" symbol on his costume "I suppose that symbol holds a lot of contraditions now, but I trust you can make it represent the right things again."

"I was actually looking beneath the symbol... this heart belonged to the man who killed Tim."

"Ah, and you think evil can be transplanted via organs?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, which organ? All of them? Can evil be transplanted via kidney? How much is contained in the average spleen?"

"You're right. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid. Clark's heart was never evil. It just couldn't take what happened. It's not stupid to be worried. It shows you care. You have the heart of gold, Connor."

"That's pretty corny."

"I'm an old woman from Smallville. Half of what comes out of my mouth is corny. But at least I like to think I own it. Come. I came out here to tell you Cassie is here."

Connor meets with Cassie outside.

"I can't believe how right that suit looks on you," said Cassie.

"How are you feeling after Delhi?"

"Oh, you know, being beaten by an all-powerful Android hurt a bit, but not as much as finding out the person I worshipped and modeled myself on become a heartless monster."

"I can relate."

"Kory and I have been talking. Bart. Garth. Tim. They're gone."

"I know."

"But this world we've come back to... it feels the Titans now more than ever. The three of us can't be that alone."

"What are you suggesting?"

"It's time we start recruiting."

In space

"Who are we recruting out here?" asked Bleez.

"You will see."

Atrocitus planted his palm on the Moon.

"This is someone who can stand against the might of the Guardians, one who already taken nine galaxies, an unstoppable Force... I give you... STARRO THE CONQUERER!"


	61. Chapter 59: Universe in Peril

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 59: Universe in Peril

Jaime Reyes' house

"Jaime?"

"Just a second."

"You have visitors at the door."

Jaime opened the door and sees Kori, Cassie and Connor in casual clothes.

"First of all, its incredibly awesome that the freaking Titans are on my doorstep. Second of all, the freaking Titans cannot just show up on my doorstep."

"We came in civilian clothes," said Kori.

"That's great, but a t-shirt doesn't detract from you being a actual alien."

"I did mention that," said Connor.

"Do you have anywhere less conspicuous we can talk?" Cassie asked.

"I do actually," Jaime said. "Mom, in goingI'm going out with friends."

"Are you going to introduce us?" asked his mother.

"I'm Cassie.

"Connor. Nice to meet you."

"And I am Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran. (Better known as Starfire)

Kord Industries currently under construction after Ra's Al Ghul's recent attack

*Yeah, of course you can hang here," said Booster Gold. "There's some cold pizza in my fridge."

"Aren't you a billionaire now" Cassie asked.

"You heard me say I won a fridge?"

As they were eating pizza...

"So what's this about?" Jaime asked.

"We're thinking of adding to our ranks," Connor began.

"Look, I don't know the community very well. I'm not sure who I could suggest."

"Jaime," Booster Gold calls his name.

"I mean Steel seems cool."

"Jaime..."

"And I would suggest Aqualad right up front, if he hadn't murdered the entire government..."

"Jaime!"

"WHAT?"

"We'd like you to try out for the Titans," said Cassie.

Later

"Think about it," said Connor as he, Kori and Cassie were taking flight outside the building.

"Yeah, totally."

"We'll be in touch."

"Well, that was something," said Gold.

 _"Here's hoping that "reading the room" isn't one of the skills expected of a Titan,"_ said Skeets.

"Was it that bad?"

"Trains run perfectly where I'm from in the future, so I want to thank you for letting me experience a real life train wreck."

 _"For future reference, an artificial intelligence can be mortified."_

"You managed to embarrass a robot. Skeets?"

" _Something's coming!"_

"Where?"

The answer came in a form of the explosion. A grey skinned man in a air bike of some kind looking at Blue Beetle. Enter Lobo, the last Czarnian. He takes Blue Beetle hostage.

"Is he alive?" Gold asked.

"Don't get paid if the bastich is dead."

"Wait. This is about money? How much? I can probably match it, or beat it?"

"Really? Ya got a large hoard of quadarkian lunarites around here?"

"Sure. I keep them right... Here!"

Fire bursted from Gold's body...

"That didn't feel like currency."

Lobo shot Gold with a sawed off shotgun.

"No one takes a cheap shot at The Main Man." He smokes his cigar. "Hate this fraggin' planet. Really don't see what the fuss is all about with you."

He strapped Jaime on his space hog and takes off.


	62. Chapter 60: Space Bounty

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 60: Space Bounty

"Superboy, can you see anyone?" asked Wonder Gril. Her, Superboy and Starfire just witnessed the destruction of Kord Industries, falling victim to yet another attack, this time by Lobo.

 _"Over here!"_

Wonder Girl lifted the debris and Superboy pulled Booster Gold out.

"You ok?"

"Bastard destroyed my fridge!"

"What happened here? Where's Jaime?"

"He took him?"

"Who?"

"Lobo."

In space

"It's ok, kid. The Main Man behind paid to bring ya in alive."

"I'm on a space bike?," Jaime said after waking up.

"Very perceptive. Was kinda hoping you give me more trouble, kid."

Back to Earth

"Skeets?"

 _"Yes. The tracker's still transmitting, but it's range is not infinite."_

"Ok. We need a ship, something faster and able to get to space."

"Don't you run a global tech company?" Cassie asked.

"Oh yeah. Skeets, do I own a space program?"

 _"No."_

"I think I know where we can find what we need," said Connor.

The Hall of Justice

"There she is. The Javelin."

Everyone climbed in."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Connor.

"I'm a Thief from the future. That's like asking me to steal a horse."

Booster Gold was about to take off... well...

"Skeets, you know how to fly this thing?" (Facepalms)

An alarm sounded just before takeoff.

Wayne Manor

 _"Brother. The Javelin has just taken off from the Hall of Justice without clearence."_

"What? Show me."

The mug shot shows Booster Gold.

"Booster?"

"Batman? Are you in here?"

"Booster, I don't know what you think you're doing, but..."

"Ask him how to turn the alarm off!" Superboy shouted.

"Superboy, Wonder Girl, Starfire? Micheal, turn the Javelin around and return to the Hall of Justice."

Transmission ended. Selina giggled.

"You think this is funny, Selina?"

"Absolutely. Stealing Batman's ride is funny."

Bruce takes his cowl off.

"Oh, come on, Bruce. Are you annoyed they took your ship into space or are you annoyed they didn't invite you? Anyway, you don't have time to go gallivanting into space. I've been badly injured and I need you to wait on me and fetch me things, preferably wearing nothing but your cape and cowl for my amusement and titillation."

In space

"Here you go." Lobo shows Jaime's unconscious body to a unknown. "He might be a bit woozy. Had to knock him out a bunch of times."

"Thank you, Last Cazrnian."

"My payment is all the thanks I need. Hey, wake up!"

Jaime woke up. "That's a big chair."

"Yes, the Mobius chair is... big. I am Metron. I thought... I hoped you would be older, bearer of the Scarab.

"I don't know what this is, I'm more than happy to come back later. If you could just take me back to Earth and not knock me unconscious again, I'll..."

"There will be no Earth if you fail here. The great Starro the Conqueror has been bound by rage. His spores will spread across the universe. The cosmos will tear itself apart. You must stand against this."

"What makes you think I can do do that?"

"Because it has happened before. A woman was bondedto that Scarab once halted the Conqueror's progress. Jaime's Reyes. It falls to you to save the universe."


	63. Chapter 61: Starro the Conqueror

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 61: Starro the Conqueror

"Last Czarnian, I have a new task for you," Metron.

"The Main Man doesn't do tasks, no matter who's asking. You got a paying job, I'm all ears."

"You will be paid well, Lobo, to keep Blue Beetle alive. And, if he fulfills his destiny, there will be a universe in which you can spend your earnings."

"Yeah, alright."

Meanwhile, the Red Lanterns were heading towards Oa. Hal immediately flew away from the group.

"Atrocitus! I knew we should have torn him to pieces!"

"Do not lecture me, Bleez!

"The human flees, Atrocitus," said Dex-Starr.

"He can run, but he cannot escape Starro."

And the little Starro found Hal and latched itself on Hal. He kept punching himself and finally blasted it off his face.

Oa

."Why does he hate you?" Soranik asked. "Who is he?"

"His name is Atrocitus. His world was destroyed. His family was killed. It's the usual story. He blames the Guardians, as he should. So much of the Galaxy's pain always comes back to them. Arrogant, self-appointed rulers, using their powers to impose their own sense of morality on the universe. Yes. I fit the description, I realize that. I'm not totally oblivious. The difference being, I'm right. Atrocitus and his Corps are fueled by rage. He and I clashed when I was green and again when I was yellow. He has experienced... casualties. And he has directed most of his anger toward me. Now that he knows of you, you will be targeted. He will want to hurt you to hurt me."

"Then he clearly doesn't know you well."

"Soranik, whatever you may think of me, know this. I would tear the universe apart to keep you safe."

"Soranik!" Called one of the Green Lantern members.

"What is it?"

"Scouts are reporting something approaching oaat high speed. The Guardians have requested a defensive perimeter around the planet."

Outside the planet

"Says?"

"Stand down. I will deal with him. Hal Jordan, that's far enough."

"No, please, listen..."

Says trapped him in a construct. Hal tried a red sword construct but it deflected and cut his middle finger off. Just then, hundreds of little Starros were heading towards Oa.


	64. Chapter 62: Attack on Oa

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 62: Attack On Oa

Booster Gold and the Titans have entered space in search of Blue Beetle. Another alarm sounded. Booster sees Lobo on the Javelin.

"Hey, bastiches!"

"Guys, we've just crashed into the testosterone-fueled personification of the 1980s.

"Open the bay doors," said Superboy. He climbed out to face Lobo.

"Last guy who went up against me wearing that symbol cused me a bit of trouble."

Lobo shot Superboy with his sawed off shotgun but Wonder Girl used her bracelets of submission to block the projectile.

"There is no need for this." Metron arrived with Blue Beetle. "These beings are not our enemies."

"Skeets, what are we dealing with," asked Gold.

 _"His name is Metron, a new God. He holds unparalleled knowledge and a great understanding of of engineering and mechanics. He is one of the most intelligent beings in the universe."_

"Can he hear me?" Starfire asked.

" _He shouldn't be able to..."_

"Great Metron."

"Yes?"

"I understand you are one of the greatest minds in existence."

"Yes."

"Could you maybe turn the alarm off in this thing?"

Metron did so.

"Thank you."

"I can't believe you guys came out here for me."

"What happened here?" asked Superboy.

"I apparently have to save the universe."

"What?"

"Starro the Conqueror, already formidable, has been corrupted by anger. Now a war has begun. A war that could spell the end of the universe if it is lost. The bearer of the Scarab have defeated Starro before, thousands of years ago. It falls to the Blue Beetle to conquer the Conqueror again."

"Will you fight with us?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I will not intercede directly. But the Mobius chair can travel across space instantly. I will transport Blue Beetle to war."

"And we will fight by his side," said Superboy. "Um... can we get a lift?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?" Wonder Girl asked.

Oa

Says was corrupted by one of the Starros and ysed her powers to wipe out many Green Lanterns, much to Dex-Starr's delight.

"Soranik," said Hal.

"You'll be safe on Oa"

"Let me help. Give me a ring!"

"Not happening, Hal!"

Lobo, Metron and the Titans arrived.

"You get one of them stars on oou, you're his," Lobo warned.

"Okay. Titans?"

"We are ready," said Starfire.

Each Titan had clear masks, possibly to keep the stars off of them. All except Blue Beetle.

"Jaime?" Booster Gold founs him in the hallway.

"I can't do it."

"What?"

"Batman thinks..."

"Oh God! That guy. You know what? Batman claims that he has no superpowers. Bullshit! His superpower is filling his fellow heroes with crippling insecurities. Seriously, every single Robin gets a pair of tights and a inferiority complex. Look, kid, we're gonna win."

"How do you know?"

"Because if we don't, Ted Kord died for no reason. I told you I tried to come back from the future. I tried to save him. But they wouldn't let me. He had to die. Now I know why. For you."

Jaime looked at him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not saying it's your fault. But I guess it sounded like that. Sorry I chose my words for dramatic effort rather than accuracy. It's not your fault. It's the universe's. For some reason, if Ted had lived, you wouldn't be out in a position to save everything. So here's the thing, you're gonna go out there, and I'll be right beside you. You and that thing on your back are somehow going to stand up to a world conqueror and save the universe. Skeets? The message Ted left. Could you play the more relevant bit?"

 _"Certainly."_

 _Ted: There's this kid. Jaime. He's special. You can see it. He's actually gonna be the kind of hero we always we'd be one day._

"You ready?"

"Yup. Booster?"

"Yeah?"

"What Ted said pretending to be a hero. That was absolute bullshit. He was a hero."

"Oh I know. He was mine."


	65. Chapter 63: Casualties of War

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 63: Casualties of War

Oa

Sayd, corrupted by the Red Lantern stars, slew many Green Lanterns, much to Atrocitus's delight.

"Yes."

"Atrocitus," Bleez began.

"Look at this, Bleez. Look at all the lives snuffed out. You should be enjoying this."

"Atrocitus..." Bleez appears sad, which isn't how the Red Lanterns feel. "There are unknown beings approaching."

"The big bastich is mine," said Lobo as he heads towards Atrocitus. However, Atrocitus sliced off Lobo's lower torso.

"some of my favorite things are below my waist, you fraggin" fragger"

"Lobo!" Blue Beetle grabbed Lobo and flew away.

Meanwhile, Wonder Girl encountered Soranik. She had a star on her face. Superboy commanded the allies back to Oa. As they arrived...

"I am Iolande. Who are you? Why are you here?"

"We are the Titans," Starfire replied.

"We're here to help," Superboy added.

"Even him?"

"Yes, what's left of him."

"It's ok," said Lobo. "I'm starting to grow everything back now." Ugh, TMI, Lobo.

Just then, Starro and the corrupted Green Lanterns arrived, concentrating their fire on the central battery.


	66. Chapter 64: New Recruits Needed

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 64: New Recruits Needed

The remaining Green Lanterns have tried to protect the central battery, but Starro successfully breached it.

"Lanterns! Form up!" Ioande commanded. "Protect the Guardians before Starro fires again."

"He won't fire again," said Superboy.

"What?"

"He's leaving."

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Because he is done. This world was conquered."

"Not exactly." Hal arrived. "Give me a ring."

"No," said Ranakar.

"Ranakar, I'm as angry at Hal as anyone, but we're bleeding Lanterns. We've lost hundreds."

"Guardians, I know I'm beyond redemption, but if I'm gonna die, let me die doing something useful."

And with that, he got the ring.

"Jordan!" Sinestro shouted from his cell above. "Soranik is still out there. If the battery is destroyed, she'll die. Let me fight."

"You can't be considering this," said Ioande.

"We need all the help we can get," said Hal. "He was also once the greatest among us."

"This is absurd."

"Not as absurd as being wiped out as our only possible salvation is right here."

They reluctantly gave Sinestro the ring.

"I hate you," Hal said to Sinestro.

"I know."

Sayd is the most dangerous creature out there. We need to save her before anything else."

"Soranik is..."

"Sayd first."

The war between the Red and Green Lanterns begun."

"We need to remove as many of Starro's spores as possible," said Ioande.

"Sounds risky," said Superboy. "Cassie? I need a favor. If one of those things latch on my face, I could become the greatest threat..."

"Say no more. I promise I'll kick your ass."

"Appreciate it."

"Jaime, where are you going?" asked Booster Gold. "The war is that way."

"This Starro is ruled by hate, motivated by rage. It's heading towards Earth."

"And you think you can take it on yourself?"

"I... guess."

"Don't be stupid. You're not stopping an universal threat alone. I'm coming with you."

"Thanks."

Later...

"What I'd miss?" Lobo came out with a robe covering his newfound legs.

"You mean you didn't go and attack?"

"No. The Main Man can't fly without my bike and my legs rode with it. They're mostly grown now, along with the kore important parts."

"The war rages on, but we're good people. I fear the end is close. We need more reinforcements."

"I always wanted to try one of those." (The Green Lantern ring)

"What choice do we have?"

Lobo puts on the ring and becomes a Green Lantern.

"FUCK YEAH!"


	67. Chapter 65: Lobo Shouldn't Have a Power

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 65: Lobo Shouldn't Have a Power Ring

"Yes, finally the Green Lanterns die!" Atrocitus was flourishing in his inevitable victory when suddenly Lobo kicked Dex-Starr like a field goal at a football game.

"You kicked my cat!" Animal cruelty in space, folks.

"Well, The Main Man is an expert at pissing people off!"

"You dare attack Atrocitus with something so obscene?"

Lobo blasts Atrocitus with green energy. Meanwhile, Hal and Sinestro fought their own partners. Sinestro created a hand construct which removed the star from one's face. The same blast from Lobo almost hit Hal when Sinestro tackled him out of the way.

"Why did you do that? You could've let me die."

"Hal, I may not like you, but you were always my best student. There's a hostile Guardian that must be stopped, possessed Green Lanterns to rescue and the Red Lanterns to defeat. I can't win this war alone and free my daughter alone."

Meanwhile, Blue Beetle and Booster Gold were hot on Starro's trail.

"Jaime, this chase is admirable and all, but what exactly can you and the Scarab do when we reach Starro?"

"I'm kind of hoping we figure it out."

"Skeets? Anything in your memory banks on how to defeat Starro?"

 _"I'm accessing... but..."_

"That's not good?"

"What?"

"As a general rule, machines are not supposed to trail off mid-sentence."

Skeets continued processing...

"It's ok, Skeets. Just play something from my Easy Listening, yeah?"

"What was that?"

"My guess is we're at a critical point in time. A time where nothing is fixed. We're at a point where things work or could go very wrong. And..."

"Booster?"

"Sorry what?"

"You trailed off mid-sentence, which machine aren't generally supposed to do. Honestly, sir, that was hypocritical."

"Yeah, I just remembered something... Kinda I think."

"You ok?"

"I'm cool. Let's bring the Star down. The future is yet to be written. Let's go shape time!"


	68. Chapter 66: War

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 66: War

The Green Lanterns were still struggling even with Sinestro.

"Lanterns. Work as one on my command!" Hal announced.

"Your command?"

"Yes. If we can stop Sayd, we can stop the rest. She will tear through one of us but not all of us together. I'm going in."

His allies covered him as hal flies toward Sayd. He passed her as she tried to vaporize him. Superboy used the distraction by removing the star from her face.

"You'll be ok."

"What's happening?" asked Sayd.

"The tide is turning."

"Is that... they made Lobo a Green Lantern?"

"I wouldn't look at what he's created if I were you," said Cassie.

"I mean it's educational," Starfire added. "But it's also mentally scarring."

Starfire gets attacked by a Red Lantern. Connor and Cassie went after it. Soranik was nearly, blasting them but Sinestro stopped her. Soranik made a sword construct and stabbed Sinestro, but not before he removed the star from her face.

"Thaal!"

"It's ok, child. You look so much like her. You asked what happened to your mother. I need you to know, Soranik. I did not hurt her. Arin took her own life. And I was the reason. I'm sorry... I wasn't a better man..."

Those were Thaal Sinestro's last words. He was once a Green Lantern, one of the best of the Corps until he was dishonorably discharged for abuse of power. When Hal Jordan became a Green lantern, Sinestro was assigned to instruct him. He was a founder of the Sinestro Corps, created to instill fear throughout the universe. Now, Soranik realized that she had murdered her so-called father, after admitting his guilt about her mother's suicide. The green Lanterns bowed their in a show of deep respect.

Cassie and Connor were still chasing a Red Lantern and fought him when they caught up with him. But the fighting stopped when mechanical aliens were approaching fast. One of them killed the Red Lantern. And what appeared before Cassie and Connor was the Skull Ship, the very ship that wiped out Krypton, the very ship controlled by Vril Dox, also known as Brainiac!


	69. Chapter 67: Brainiac

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 67: Brainiac

Superboy destroyed one of the mechanical aliens now called betas.

 _"You will cease your struggle."_

The betas destroyed both their masks.

 _"Without oxygen, your will be both dead soon. Come."_

The Skull Ship's mouth and Connor and Cassie flew in. Outside, Atrocitus calls for a retreat.

"Our enemies are dying," said Bleez. "We were so close. We have lost."

"This is no loss," said Atrocitus. "Starro is still one of us. Sinestro is dead. Our enemy is gone. We have hurt the Guardians and thinned their Corps. The rest will suffer another day. Our rage will be fueled by what we've lost today."

Brainiac's ship

"There are very few things I do not understand. It is rare for Brainiac to have unanswered questions, but I have questions for you. I have been watching from a distance. waiting for Oa to fall. I was set to take the main city for my collection, but the Guardians and their Corps have managed to defeat their attackers, and I have no desire to take on the Guardians directly, at least not today."

"Where's Cassie?" asked Superboy."

"I had no need for her. She held no mysteries. She is gone."

Superboy blasted his heat vision at Brainiac.

"Cease That!" Brainiac punched Connor across the face. "Attempt that again and I will remove your eyes. Why do you wear that symbol? It is Kryptonian. Krypton is gone. This. This is the last city of Krypton. I possess its culture, its discoveries. I possess all of Krypton's living knowledge. Nothing is supposed to have continued beyond what my intellect has consumed."

"Yeah, well maybe you're not so smart."

"I have heard stories of a surviving Kryptonian. I believed these stories to be the desperate ramblings of dying beings, until I saw you. You are not that Kryptonian. You are something else. You are from Earth. The Kryptonian is on Earth, too, isn't he? The last drone I sent to Earth was lost. I will send another. I will find this last Kryptonian."

"I hope you do find him. You two deserve to destroy each other."

"I have finished analyzing you. You are not Kryptonian. Your heart is, but it belongs to another and the rest of you was engineered. You were not born. You are a corruption..."

Brainiac released Connor and threw him out.

"...and I have no more use for you."

Connor freed himself and Cassie. They realized their oxygen is lessening, until a portal opened, revealing six people.

"I told you we found them."

"You were right, Saturn Girl. Lets get them out of the cold vacuum of space."

"Superboy, Wonder Girl, the Legion and the future need you," said Saturn Girl.

"But first," said Booster Gold. "I have one more stop to make in this timeline."


	70. Chapter 68: Last Stop

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 68: Last Stop

The Alpha Centauri Star System

4,367 light years from Earth and closing.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," said Gold.

"Nothing?" asked Jaime.

"Nope, and considering Starro is fueled by rage, I'd say it's a pretty bad sign that your best shot didn't piss him off even a little bit."

"Metron said the Scarab's power was the only thing that can stop Starro."

"And of course, he didn't follow up with detailed instructions. Why are nearly omnipotent beings so damn vague?"

"He said the Scarab defeated Starro before. I just don't know how."

"Maybe you should ask it?"

"Ah, Scarab?"

 **"No."**

What do you mean "no"?"

" **I do not want to. I do not want our bond broken."**

"Ok, but if Starro takes the Earth, if my world dies, I'll probably die trying to protect it. And our bond will be broken anyway. I need you to show me. Please."

 **"We can't defeat Starro. Not together. Long ago, last we encountered the conqueror, i was joined by another. Another Blue Beetle. We protected the planet together from many threats, but we could not defeat Starro. Our link had to be severed. She had to harness my power in another way."**

"Ok. I know what I have to do."

"Great."

"Yeah, great."

"Am I coming with you, or...?"

"Nope. i'll take it from here. Thanks, Booster. For everything."

"Skeets?"

 _"Yeah, I have no idea what's happening."_

Many stars went on to attack Jaime, but he blasted as many as he could as he was closing in on Starro.

" **Do it."**

Jaime released the Scarab as Booster Gold rushed to save him.

"Skeets, get him out of here."

 _"Sir, you can't..."_

"It's ok. This is what it's all about. No more pretending, Teddy. Time to be a hero."

 _"Good-bye, Micheal."_

Skeets left with the masked Jaime back to Earth. The Scarab made contact with Starro. A portal opened and the another Booster Gold and the original Blue Beetle arrived.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," said the original Blue Beetle. 'He... you said once the future was set, you found us in few more years, in the middle there. It's all a bit confusing, travelling through time. He said, well, you said we can't change this. I'm sorry."

The Scarab was about to detonate.

"But you sad I'm allowed... that I should be here... at the end."

The Scarab destroyed Starro, but both Booster Golds and the original Blue Beetle... perished with it.

Jaime was safe in Oa.

"Kid, The Main Man was supposed t protect you," said Lobo. "What you doing running off like that?"

"Booster?" Jaime asked.

 _"No. It's what he wanted."_

 _"_ Did we..."

"Yes," said Hal. "It's over. The ring says this is yours." Hal gave him the Scarab, possible a new one after the one he had destroyed Starro. "We won."


	71. Chapter 69: Return to Earth

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 69: Return to Earth

Brainiac's ship

"There. Earth. We will infiltrate their communications. We will take their world. We will find the Kryptonian."

Stryker's Island, advanced prison facility

"Hey, Athanasia. You have a visitor."

Alfred came by with a dish containing soup, sliced ham, a banana and a rose. "Hello, Ms. Al Ghul. I..." Alfred tripped.

"Blast."

"You didn't come from the Lazarus Pit, didn't you?"

"No, I am not myself. I am not capable."

Athanasia was wearing her orange prison outfit with the left part of her head shaved, similar to Sombra of Overwatch, but without the futuristic transplants.

"Why are you here?"

"To offer you a nice meal."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you, get to know more of you, where you're from, how old you are."

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"You have other pressing maters to attend to?"

"Taking into account the time I was dead, I'm sixteen."

"Oh child, you life barely began."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are Bruce's child, which means we are family."

Bruce is not my father. He is the antithesis of everything I stand for. Everything I was raised to believe."

"I'm sorry for the way you were raised. For the pain you've clearly been through. For the hate that dwells in your heart. Your father is complicated. He's far from perfect. But he is not the demon you believe him to be. The world isn't so black and white, Ms. Al Ghul."

"Batman destroyed this world. He doesn't care about any of it."

"I think it's time he demonstrated that it's not true."

Wayne Manor

"Master Bruce? I'm sorry to disturb you, especially when you are uncharacteristically at ease. You are a good influence to him, Miss Kyle."

"Oh, I know."

"I have visited the prison."

"I know."

"Ah yes. Of course. Your Brother Eye."

In space, a beta hacked into the satellite.

"I must say, sir... there's a fine line between creating a technologically advanced system and spending billions of dollars to be the world's most sophisticated peeping tom. But that's a conversation for another day."

"And what conversation are we having now?"

"I'd like you to talk to Ra's Al Ghul"

"Alfred, he has killed millions."

"And if all you do is fight, he'll kill again. Millions more."

"He must face justice."

"Oh, stop it, Bruce! I... don't feel..."

Alfred came close to collapsing.

"I'm ok. Just need to sit down. Your daughter is sixteen. She was turned into a killer and gave up on everything and everyone around her. She believes in justice too, but this is not the legacy the Wayne name deserves. Show your daughter that there's a better way. if not for her, then for me. Your father was a doctor. He looked to heal before he looked to punish."

"I'll need to reach out to world leaders. I cannot act alone again. And we need an emissary. Someone who can make contact, someone who can bridge the divide."

In the jungle of Gorilla City

That emissary became none other than Harley Quinn. She was strolling through the jungle until she got caught by a vine holding her upside down. She was holding a flower pot. Poison Ivy and a few gorillas.

"Hi, Red."

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a complicated process. I wanted to offer an olive branch. But I realized, to you, that would be like being handed a severed limb. Not exactly a peace offering. So this is the olive tree of attempted reconciliation."

Yea, Harley and she got a bag over her head. Soon she found herself standing Ra's Al Ghul, Orca, Killer Croc, and a few gorillas.

"This is unexpected. Orca, are you pregnant? You're glowing!"

"I didn't mean to glow."

"What is this?" asked Ra's.

"It's a tree pot of attempted..."

"I mean, why are you here?"

"I am here with a potted plant and a message. Bruce wants to speak to you. He has several world leaders on his side. They would like to have a conversation. No tricks."

"And why should we trust Batman?" asked Solovar.

"Oh, come on. I've been on the wrong side of superheroes many times. One thing they don't do is lie. It's a bit boring, really."

"What does he want from this conversation?" asked Ra's.

"Something rare. For him: To listen. He wants to demonstrate to your granddaughter that there's a better way moving forward. He wants to save the world with you."


	72. Chapter 70: Peace Talks

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 70: Peace Talks

Somewhere in Africa

One of Brainiac's beta just touched down in Africa.

 _"This world. Evolved in the same way as so many others. So basic. I expected more."_

The beta kills the gorilla. " _So much primitive life."_

 _"_ Who are you calling primitive?" Grodd and a few of his outcasts charged at the beta.

Atlantis

"President Pierce," said Arthur Curry also know as Aquaman.

"And you as well, Arthur. We like to thank you both for hosting this. This is the only neutral ground that worked for all nations and other parties."

"Would you have been invited otherwise?" asked Mera. "Would you have met to plan for the world without including representatives from 70% of the planet?"

"Of course they would have," Poison Ivy replied, joined by Orca, Killer Croc, Solovar, Harley Quinn and Ra's Al Ghul. "The leaders of the the never cared for this planet. They would see it burn for their own greed."

"Right," said Green Arrow, joined Batman, Black Canary, Steel, Catwoman, Chris and Melody. "Let's take a seat, shall we?"

"Before we begin, the United States has of Atlantis. We have learned that Jackson Hyde has returned to the sea. He must stand trial for the attack on our government. We ask that you turn over."

"No," Mera answered. "The surface world poisons our water, the coral is dying, millions of kilometers of ocean are uninhabitable as your destruction deprives us of oxygen. We are suffocating."

"Jackson's actions were... extreme and wrong, but Ra's radicalized Aqualad, and Atlantis will deal with him," Aquaman added. "Your request is denied."

"So there would be no punishment?"

"There must be," said Batman. "Jackson must be extradited and stand trial. Ra's must face justice for the genocide he committed."

"You have invited me here to arrest me, detective? This was a waste of time. The planet cannot be saved by talking pathetic people with their petty grievances."

"Put your ego aside and sit down, Al Ghul," said Aquaman. You don't want war with Atlantis. The sea will swallow you."

"And who are you to speak for the sea, pretender?" asked Solovar. "The last king to sit down the Atlantean throne was no bastard human."

"This was a mistake," said Batman as he, Ollie and Dinah prepare to attack, but Melody silenced them all with a flashbang grenade.

"I'll let your eyes and ears recover," she said angrily.

After a few minutes, they all recovered.

"Now then, how is it you're all so bad at diplomacy? I give this one month."

"One month?" Harley asked.

"Yes. A one month cease-fire if you will. Don't try saving this world with hour-long meetings and get pissed off when someone disgarees with you. But this room is full of people with genuine grievances. So how about we put everything on on the table for now? As for this Aqualad, do you even know what he thinks? If he'd be willing to face judgement for his crimes for the sake of justice and a better world? Batman, Ra's, you both should face judgement."

"Who are you to judge me, young lady?" asked Ra's.

"Someone's who's dealt with ecoterrorists back home. Now, if you all would shut the hell up and sit down, we can talk about this and stop squabbling for the time being."

They all sat down.

"That's better."

Jungle

Brainiac's beta took on the gorillas. Grodd punched it in the face. The beta grabbed him by the throat and lifted into the air.

 _"You are not primitive. I see that now. You could be useful, Grodd. But something is holding you back."_

The beta inserted a comm devive of some kind onto Grodd's forehead.

 _"Now can you hear me in that special mind of yours, Grodd?"_

 _"_ Yes. I can hear you."

"Good. I am Brainiac. We will help each other."


	73. Chapter 71: Love & Telepathy

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 71: Love & Telepathy

Brainiac's ship

"You will work for me, do you understand, Grodd?"

Earth

"It will be a privilege, Brainiac."

 _"You will locate the Kryptonian. But do not touch him. He is mine."_

"I understand."

 _You will prepare your planet for my arrival."_

"Yes. Once I take back my home."

Grodd makes an announcement.

"Outcasts. Solovar has exiled you all, but he was wrong to do so. He sides with human over his own kind. He takes pity with human. Because he is weak. We will show him strength. We will tear apart the soft king. We will take back our home! We march on Gorilla City!

The sewers of Gorilla City

"Wow, these sewers smell even worse than human sewers," said Man-Bat.

"If you honestly believe," said Boomerang. "You haven't enough time in human sewers, mate."

"How far in?" asked Katana.

"How should I know?" Deadshot asked sarcastically.

"You've never visited before?"

"Why would I visit the sewers?"

"Up ahead," said Man-Bat.

"How do you know?" Boomerang asked. "You're a bat. Don't you have like terrible eyesight?"

"I'm using echolocation. Bouncing high-pitched sound off the environment."

"I didn't hear anything," said Deadshot.

"It's at a frequency inaudible to humans."

"So you're just constantly silently screaming?"

"Yes."

"I can relate," Katana added.

Suddenly, Killer Croc woke up, scaring the shit out of Deadshot.

"Floyd? Why did you tell?"

"We just want to talk."

"It was stupid of you to wake me like this. You should be more afraid."

"Eh. We have crocs four times your size, mate," said Boomerang. Seriously, you're a badass and all but you'd be a light snack for some of the bugger in the Northern territory."

"Why are you here?" asked Croc.

"We were thinking about you and Orca," Deadshot answered.

"DO NOT THINK ABOUT ME AND ORCA!"

"Whoa, in a nice way," said Man-Bat.

"DO NOT THINK OF ME AND ORCA IN A NICE WAY!"

"Look," Deadshot began. "I gave you a hard time about Orca. And all of us, we don't really have a lot of happinesses in our future."

"That's kind of what comes from enslaved and having bombs in our heads," Katana agreed.

"But you," Deadshot continued. "We're the suicide squad and you found a way to make new life."

"We spoke to Solovar. For a alpha gorilla, he's a bit of a softie."

"And?"

"And, bring a king, he can marry you."

(Record stop)

"Why would I want to marry Solovar?"

Deadshot facepalms.

"Just so there's no extra confusion," Boomerang took over. "He means he can marry to each other."

Killer Croc got the idea.

Jungle at night.

"Halt!"

"What is it, General Grodd?"

"Two sentries on the hill ahead."

"You sure?"

"I can feel their minds. They won't set the alarm."

Grodd tossed a spear at one of the sentries.

"Toliphar was old," said Grodd speaking to the young gorilla. "He was set in his ways. He would never have recognized my rule. But you, young mind, remember that I can read your mind. Do you submit to Grodd?"

"Of course. My king."

Outside from the sewers

"Grace."

"What is it, Waylon? Why are we here? Do you want to hunt?"

"No...I... I have something to ask you."

"You will be the father of my child, and you ate a sentient gorilla for me. You can ask me anything."

The squad was watching from inside.

"I..."

He took Orca's hand. "Not here."

They stepped into the nearby river bathed by the moonlight. He proposed to Orca underwater. She smiled, indicating a yes as they rose from the water.

"Oh wow," said Deadshot. "This is like the single most beautiful nature documentary I've ever seen."

"Right? I can practically hear an old British guy narrating the whole thing in calm, dulcet tones." Boomerang agreed.

"I've stopped screaming silently," said Man-Bat.

"We all have, said Katana.


	74. Chapter 72: Happy Ending

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 72: Happy Ending

"I'm not gonna lie," said Poison Ivy. "I did not see this coming."

"Yeah," said Orca. Having had a bomb placed in my head and being forced to do the bidding of a genocidal maniac, and having been transformer into a killer whale, I have to say I wasn't sure if marriage was in the cards. You?"

"No, certainly wasn't in my plans, but there was this Elvis impersonator when Harley and I went to Vegas.

"Hey, you owe me," said Floyd.

"I know," Croc said.

"Not for the marriage but for the ceremony. Solovar wanted to do it in the traditional gorilla. I stopped you from having to learn the correct ooks."

"You're not such a bad guy, Floyd."

"No, I'm the absolute worst. One half decent act doesn't change a thing. Now off you go, lovebirds."

Outside Gorilla City

Killer Croc and orca sees Ra's Al Ghul.

"Croc. Orca." Ra's showed them the remsiniremembers of the Suicide Squad in his tablet. All that's left is Killer Croc, Orca, Captain Cold, Deadshot, Man-Bat, Boomerang and Katana.

"What is this?" Croc asked

"It's not what it looks like. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to concern you with this."

"You didn't mean to concern us with the device that can blow up our heads?" asked Orca.

"No. I don't know what the future holds. There is the smallest sliver of hope within me. Part of me truly wants to believe we can find a better way forward alongside the detective and the world. But humanity's greed has always sabotaged hope in the past. My grandchildren are gone. My daughter... has fled.i swore to make them a better world. I have failed. I swore to protect extant life from extinction. I have failed. It would be hypocritical and soulless for me to ignore the new life you are bringing into this world. If there is to be a war with the detective and the world, I will not force you to stay by my side."

Ra's deactivated the bombs in Croc's and Orca's head.

"Your existence will not be threatened by me. You and the vhildyou have created, are a special species. Go. You deserve a happy ending."

"Just like that?" Orca asked.

"Just like that."

"You enslaved me and the man I love. For months, I have lived in constant fear of the threat you posted to the child within me. And you think I'm going to grateful for your benevolence? We're Apex predators! You think our happy ending is walking away from the pretty that turned us into playthings?"

"No..."

With a roar, Killer Croc bit off Ra's' tight arm holding the tablet. Croc silenced the screams.

"You've been resurrected too many times, Ra's. You taste rotten! But I'll put up with a decay of decay eat your shit."

Croc grabbed arm...

"There's no need. Well finidh up here."

"Grodd."

"You haven't left."

"The rest of the squad..."

"Will die."

"I'm sorry, Orca. I won't let that happen!"

"Wait!" Orca stopped Croc from killing Grodd. "The Suicide Squad could be useful to you, Grodd. You have the means to control now. Don't waste that resource."

"How pragmatic. You're right, Orca. There can be no better outcome, Croc."

"I suppose not."

"This is it, Ra's." Orca has Ra's by his head. "You're bleeding. Your dick dream dying around you. And our child growing up in a world without you."

She holds Croc's hand. "This is our happy ending."


	75. Chapter 73: Do the Work

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 73: Do the Work

The White House

Dinah and Ollie went to the White House, only to see bodies on the floor.

"Is she...?"

"No," Ollie said. "She's just out. Incapacitated. They all are."

"We need to get to the president."

They reached the president, but they were suddenly ambushed.

"If you hurt them, there will be trouble. That chair doesn't belong to you."

It was Lucy, Harley's daughter. Along with the children of Black Lightning.

"Ok, Lucy. Kids. I'm gonna need the country back now. Anissa, I heard a rumble."

"It was just a little one, dad."

"I said no powers inside. If you knock the White House down, the tax papers won't be footing the bill. ItllI come out your allowance. Mrs. Landingham, the kids will to fight the forces of darkness somewhere else now."

"Mr. President, you're needed in the situation room."

",What an I looking at, Chairman Lane?"

"Mr. President, this is satellite imagery from 15 minutes ago."

"WereW worried about people walking through a jungle?"

"They're not people, they're apes. We believe this dead one on the mountain top was a sentry.

"For what?"

"Our satrllite has trouble piercing several locations. But according to our best Intel... Gorilla City. We think this is a beginning of a coup, Mr. President."

Gorilla City

Solovar and his son was sleeping until Grodd called the child through telepathy.

"Child. Come to me. Quietly, and then we will wake your father."

Situation Room

"We presume, based on Solovar's appearance with Ra's Al Ghul at the Atlantis talks, that they are working together out of Gorilla City. We understand there is a cease-fire and a diplomatic solution, but..."

"Can we get a warning to them?"

"Possibly. But do you really want to? This is our chance to take a threat to America and the entire world off the board. And all we have to do is nothing. Do you really want to sound the alarm for a man who murdered thousands? A man who kidnapped your children?"

"(Sigh) No I don't. Monitor the situation."

A few minutes later...

"What was that about?" Asked Dinah.

"Nothing. False alarm."

"They called you to the situation room for a false alarm?" Ollie asked.

"Don't worry about it. Where are the kids?"

"Saving the out on the lawn," said Dinah.

"Look at them. Those kids grow up to be heroes one day."

"No."

"Jefferson?" Dinah was concerned.

"I don't want them to... They shouldn't have to be heroes. They're children. It's our job to protect them, give them opportunities. They should not bear the same burden as we do or deal with mistakes. We have to be better. They shouldn't be punished for our incompetence. We do the work, the dirty work, the hard work. We act like adults. We make a world they don't have to save."


	76. Chapter 74: Good-bye

And Injustice For All 2

Chapter 74: Good-bye

Wayne Manor

"Al?"

You know you are the only person who call me that," said Alfred.

"It's been too long."

"I know. I'm sorry. I died."

"That explains it."

"I'm not calling for a chat I'm afraid. I'm going away and I need you to look after something."

"What?"

"Bruce. I need you to look after him for me, please."

"Al. Of course we'll look after your boy," said Jonathan Kent.

"Thank you, Jonathan and Martha. You have been wonderful friends. Goodbye."

Gorilla City

A sentry was shot down while he was ordering the sounding of the alarm by a spear.

"Ra's," Grodd began as he and his outcasts attack the gorillas. "Don't bleed out on me. I want you to see this. I want you to see we are not a means to your ends. We are not your pets. We are your betters!"

Suddenly, Poison Ivy's' vines caught them.

"You have the count of three to turn your monkey ass around," said Deadshot. "One, two..." He suddenly stopped counting.

"Don't shoot."

"Ah, Floyd, did you forget number three?" asked Boomerang.

"No."

"Then shoot!"

Deadshot hesitated as Grodd got the tablet and pushed the button on Man-Bat, who had his head blown up.

"You all belong to me now!"

"We need to go," said Ivy.

"We cannot escape this," said Ra's. "We have one chance. Quickly."

"Grodd," Solovar calls him out. "You should not have returned. There will be no mercy this time. You and your followers..."

"Your mercy was a mistake. Further proof that you are not fit to lead Gorilla City. I'm sorry your son had to see you so weak. Come here boy."

"No!" Solovar's son joined Grodd. "Your mind is back."

"Yes. And my mind is in your son's. I can break him with a thought."

"What now?"

"Now you die. "

"My son..."

"He will live. So long as you accept your face. Read my mind. I promise he will live."

"There's something else in your mind. Who have you been talking to? What have you done, Grood?"

"Floyd, kill him."

Deadshot sniped Solovar from the rooftop.

Wayne Manor

 _"Brother. Ra's Al Ghul is attempting to make contact."_

"What? On screen."

Detective."

"Ra's."

"He's here. Grodd... He's in my head. It's too late, he's...

"RA'S!"

"Save the world for my grandchildren, detective."

Grood sits on his throne.

"Ra's Al Ghul, come. Your time is over."

Ra's did what he told. Grodd used Ra's' mind to kneel down and place his head on Grodd's hand. Grodd crushed his skull... Ra's Al Ghul is no more.

Wayne Manor

Bruce was calling for Alfred, only to see him with two suitcases.

"Alfred?"

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you. I'm going away. I know you can find me but I'm asking you please don't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't help you. I'm not right. Since the Lazarus Pit, there are parts missing. I'm struggling everyday. These words are so much effort. I died, Bruce. I never fully came back."

"Alfred. You can't just... I think Ra's Al Ghul was killed. The peace talks we started..."

"I know. And I am not here. And I cannot be in this house and see how much you need me every damn day. I have to go, Bruce. I will not burden you."

"Alfred, this is ridiculous. You are not a burden."

"I refuse to have you look after me. My job was to look after you. Because someone had to. It was my duty and my honor. Despite your more obvious flaws, you are one of greatest men who has ever lived. What you and your friends did for this planet... by looking after you, I looked after the world, Bruce. You were my savior, and my son."

"Alfred..."

"I loved you."

Alfred got into the taxi.

"Goodbye, Bruce."

Alfred left. Bruce contemplated what Alfred had said. At the moment, the weight of the world was on his shoulders. With Grodd taking over Gorilla City, Ra's Al Ghul dead and the impendi g threat from Brainiac, it seems Bruce will need to swallow his pride and urn to the man he himself imprisoned. His once close friend, Superman."

THE END

Author's note.

"This took me well over a year to do this as I had other projects. The story continues at And Injustice For All 3. As far as Chris and Melody, they are still in this world, and they heard of Ra's Al Ghul's death by Grodd. The threat from Brainiac looking closer..."


End file.
